


Blades and Sunshine/利刃与阳光

by sheridiotlock



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship is not important, Past Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor, Sickfic, Top John Watson, 华福 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridiotlock/pseuds/sheridiotlock
Summary: 能写出文那都是受了刺激，所以我以前受过多少刺激……总之这是一个开了头但还没想好细节和剧情的坑，尽量不坑。—————Blades and Sunshine/利刃与阳光，也更于随缘和第十二夜。这大概是个一开始侦探和医生没有戳破，最后终于在一起的故事。（有梅丽莫斯坦，医生没结婚。）文中医生已订婚，按原著时间线应该是1888年，但我私心不想那么晚，就当是1886-1887年吧，其实也没什么区别啦。by 黑白de风
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

蒸腾而起的水汽让镜子变得越来越模糊，歇洛克·福尔摩斯坐在浴缸里，盯着那面镜子出神。浴缸里的水已经不像开始那样温热了，他双手松松地绕过膝盖，浴室里的一切都变得朦胧起来，包括时间，不仅拖慢了他的眼神，还有他的头脑，和他的心。  
  
约翰·华生已经订婚好几个月了，在福尔摩斯逃到浴室里之前，他还在自顾自地说着福尔摩斯为了刚结束的这个案子完全不顾身体健康，当他提起自己新诊所的事情时，福尔摩斯关上门，把医生的声音连同自己的伪装一起锁在外面。他记不起当医生告诉自己和梅丽·莫斯坦小姐订婚的时候，他说了什么，好像他就坐在那儿，一如往常。福尔摩斯坐在水中，想着，他一直讨厌医生把他写成一个英雄，不仅仅因为他讨厌英雄主义，另一个原因是他不愿意让医生把自己看成一个英雄。英雄没有弱点，如果有谁更接近这个定义的话，他觉得那反而会是华生。  
  
福尔摩斯沾湿双手，抹过自己的脸。他都不记得上一次哭泣是什么时候了。成年人常常忘记哭泣的感觉，因为他们知道那没有用，而福尔摩斯知道得更早一些，所以他只是坐在那儿，放空自己，仿佛那样就能让心变得迟钝。然而迟钝也不能让问题消失，华生终究会结婚，接着搬离贝克街，而他没有任何正当理由去阻拦。福尔摩斯咬了咬下嘴唇，他知道自己与别人的不同，带着罪恶的那一种不同。如果说公学时代男学生之间的秘密只能叫无伤大雅，那么他大学时代与维克多·特雷弗之间超越友情的爱已经是禁忌了。讽刺地是，公学的无伤大雅反而在他的回忆里留下了更多永久性的伤痕，而大学时的禁忌多半还是美好的。这种禁忌的感情在华生医生身上又被勾起了。起初他还能忽视这种淡淡的感情，就像抿下一口浓茶那样简单，后来，他又设法让自己在与医生的相处之中达到了平衡般的满足，直到医生的订婚打破了这一切。福尔摩斯默默地数着倒计时，在此之前他必须让自己接受这个事实，这个由他单方面开始的故事终于单方面地结束了。  
  
福尔摩斯已经打算在华生结婚以后慢慢淡出他的生活，逐渐地不去用案件打扰他。他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，想起两天之前的晚上，他与医生为这件案子出席一场社交舞会。像往常一样，侦探迅速适应了自己编造的假身份，接近他的目标，当他获得了必要的消息大功告成，转过身发现医生和三三两两的客人在一起交谈，不认识的人还会以为他们是彼此要好的朋友，更别提旁边有个女士很明显在向医生调情。侦探盯着他们几秒钟，心头就开始发热，他不知道该嫉妒谁。他也许嫉妒那位女士，以她那亲昵的程度，就算他与医生共居多年也办不到，因为他是个男人，那无论怎样都不可能。他还有点嫉妒医生另一边的两位男士，他们才认识医生多久啊，就看着这么要好似的，好像他们才是和医生出生入死的挚友一般。不过在医生反应过来之前，他已经走过去，又换上了平常那副玩世不恭的表情。  
  
今年伦敦的社交季还没开始，福尔摩斯靠在浴缸里，仍然闭着眼睛，呼吸着浴室里愈渐潮湿的空气，他想着，上流社会就已经有个别无聊至极的家伙开始办舞会了，就像两天前的那次。思绪渐渐消失在他的脑中，直到他的脑袋顺着浴室墙壁向下滑，他才突然醒来。刚刚差点睡着了。至少福尔摩斯得承认，他确实又为了案件牺牲身体健康。当他终于从浴缸里站起来的时候，水已经凉了，他扶着边上的水池从浴缸里走出来，抬腿时差点没站稳。他不仅困倦还浑身没劲。  
  
福尔摩斯在浴室里待得够久，华生都数不清自己瞥了几眼浴室门。医生在沙发上坐下，点了一支烟。今天又是个阴天，阴沉得就像那天他告诉福尔摩斯自己订婚的消息。已经好几个月过去了，华生依然记得当时福尔摩斯的回答。侦探背对着他，就坐在现在他坐的地方，沉沉地说了一句：“恕我不能向你道贺。”  
  
华生一手夹着烟，他盯着那缭绕的烟雾，思绪回到两天之前，他与福尔摩斯为了这件案子去的那场舞会。在他们准备出发的时候，华生记得福尔摩斯也站在这里，整理衬衫领子，华生愣了一下，舔了一下嘴唇，于是在之后的舞会上，他的思绪总是不知不觉地飘到那个画面上。当时福尔摩斯负责接近目标，他负责拖住那群客人。华生早就不记得当时说了什么胡话，他的注意力不在那里。他总是忍不住向福尔摩斯的方向瞥一眼。医生不知道侦探给自己设定了个什么角色，但他表现得比平时活泼，医生总能用余光扫到他灵活的修长的肢体，裹在黑色的礼服外套里面，挺拔合身的裁剪勾勒出他的腰，他像一只黑天鹅，优雅又带着一丝被勾起的兴致，接近他的目标。直到福尔摩斯达到目的，得意地回来找他的时候，华生心里仍然挂着一点不悦，因为他想到自己永远也不会得到福尔摩斯刚才那样的表现，他又没有什么秘密值得侦探来挖掘。这样想着，华生心中有点嫉妒。  
  
华生盯着他手里燃着的烟，忘记磕掉的烟灰掉在地上，他才回过神来。他又吸了一口，这种着迷已经不是第一次了，他也不记得从什么时候起，自己会不断地想起福尔摩斯的某个眼神，一个微笑，甚至背影，他很清楚这来自于一种罪恶的欲望，所以他必须在这种欲望毁掉他们的友情之前扼杀掉它。他更年轻的时候，和其他自以为是的小伙子们一样，私下对这位那位的小姐们评头论足。那时候的爱情来得很容易，但却是很纯粹的，又很热烈的感情。华生也许有过，但都没有过那么浓烈，以至于他被认为是个不认真不专一的花花公子，不过做个花花公子又轻松又快乐，完全不用考虑怎么扼杀掉心里浓烈的感情。  
  
梅丽是个合适的结婚对象，华生知道。自从他家道中落跑去参军以后，他以前的那些朋友们便不再联系了，据说他们中有些人如愿与当初要死要活爱着的小姐结婚了，但大多数的爱情都没有维持很久，年轻时再热烈的爱都将消失于琐碎的相处之中。这么一想，梅丽就是个非常合适的结婚对象，她虽然没有引起华生心中足够热烈的爱，但华生知道他们的婚姻能够维持得比大多数人都要久。他们对生活的野心都差不多，不大不小，他们也都是很有耐心的人。有时候很难说清楚，到底是两个彼此合适的人更容易产生爱情，还是两个相爱的人彼此合适。  
  
但华生心里明白，他对福尔摩斯的感情混合着一种原始的，冲动的野心和欲望，这放在两个男人之间是非常危险的。  
  
和梅丽结婚以后，华生想，他会是一个大众意义上的好丈夫，而且他不会再满脑子装着福尔摩斯，他能真正地把福尔摩斯当朋友那样看待。不论伦敦有多少阴天，他的婚礼要选在一个晴天，一个洒满阳光的日子，也许福尔摩斯会答应他的邀请出席，站在第一排，或者不会。但无论如何，从那以后，他也要让阳光一直这样照亮他的婚姻生活，也要像利刃一样，慢慢地把侦探从他最深处的欲望里一点点割掉。  
  
这时候华生突然意识到福尔摩斯在浴室里待得未免太久了点。  
  
华生从沙发上起来，可刚准备敲浴室门，福尔摩斯就出来了。也不知道福尔摩斯有没有注意到他，侦探大约就只不咸不淡地瞥了他一眼，就立马垂下眼睑，从他旁边走过。在侦探的身后，浴室里潮热的湿气向华生袭来，华生觉得口中有些干燥，大概是这个原因吧，至少他这么对自己解释，可实际上他脑子里反复想着的是刚才福尔摩斯经过时敞开的睡衣领口，从脖子到脸颊都染着红晕，湿哒哒的发丝，垂着的眼睛和长睫毛。  
  
华生愣了一下，随即眼神再次捕捉到福尔摩斯，而后者完全没有注意到他，只是勒紧了睡衣腰带。  
  
“你好好休息吧。”华生尽量以一个医生的口吻说，但他的眼神一直落在侦探的腰上，紧紧系好的腰带和服帖的睡衣勾出了他的躯体，华生以一个医生的专业性完全能想象出来。  
  
“嗯。”福尔摩斯心不在焉地答应了一下，随即咳了起来。  
  
“你感冒了？”华生问道，看着侦探低头咳嗽时颤抖的肩膀，他有种想去把对方搂入怀中的冲动。  
  
“也许——”福尔摩斯说，但他又被连续的咳嗽打断了，他给自己倒了杯热水，润一润干燥的喉咙，才感觉好些了。“没多大事。”于是他说，在沙发上坐下。  
  
华生把一条薄毯子披在福尔摩斯身上，为此他在侦探面前蹲下，把毯子绕过他的瘦削的肩膀，在他胸前掖好。福尔摩斯抬头看看华生，下一秒就移开了眼神。这时候华生捋好毯边，抬头看了看福尔摩斯，他的手还窝在毯子里，感受到福尔摩斯的胳膊在毛毯的包裹下渐渐升温。华生立即站了起来，又盯着看了他几秒，直到华生担心自己的眼神过于露骨，才终于走开了。  
  
福尔摩斯低头看着自己手里的杯子，他能感觉到华生的注视，但是有时候华生越关心，他内心却越愧疚，华生给予他的友情和支持太多了，而他自己却把这种感情扭曲成了别的样子。  
  
+++  
  
当天晚上华生翻来覆去睡不着觉，他最终决定摸黑下楼抽一会烟，他刚站在起居室门口，一阵咳嗽声就这样突然地刺破了夜晚静谧的空气。街上的灯光从窗帘缝中洒入房间，刚好就在壁炉边上，华生看见福尔摩斯的身影立在那里。  
  
“福尔摩斯？”华生走上前，侦探似乎刚要说什么，又一阵咳声，好像要把自己的全部都吐出来似的。这一次华生抚上他的背。  
  
“我都没法睡觉。”侦探在他的咳声间隙中说。  
  
“当然。”华生说，“我去弄些热水来。”  
  
虽然过程有点麻烦，还把哈德森太太吵醒了，但总体来说还很顺利，医生安慰老太太，告诉她自己知道在哪里装热水。唯一的麻烦是，显然他最近忙得忘记补充医药箱了，他只能提醒哈德森太太第二天一早就去一趟诊所取药。  
  
但华生还是搞定了热水，还拿来一些蜂蜜，让福尔摩斯的嗓子舒服一些以后，又把他塞回了床上。  
  
“我明天的实验计划是不是要泡汤了，医生？”福尔摩斯说。他的嗓子已经有点哑了。  
  
华生给他掖着被子。“那当然了。”他答道。  
  
福尔摩斯忍住了再次咳嗽的冲动。昏暗的房间里，他们彼此都已经适应了光线，能大约看见对方的样子，却不是很清楚。福尔摩斯看着华生把热水和蜂蜜放在他床边的柜子上，而华生没有离开的意思，却搬来一张软椅子，拿来毯子，往那里一坐。  
  
“你不回去睡觉吗？”福尔摩斯问道。  
  
“我在这里，可以保证你什么时候咳醒都能有热水。”华生说。  
  
这一次福尔摩斯没有完全忍住，但在他的努力下也只轻轻咳了一下。“嗯——你没必要这样。”他说。  
  
“我是你的医生。”华生脱口而出。 _可惜并非完完全全是我的医生_ ，福尔摩斯想，他刚又要说什么，华生说：“你尽量少说话。”于是福尔摩斯闭上了嘴巴。  
  
华生尽量让自己舒服地陷在柔软的椅子里，把脚靠在福尔摩斯的床尾，再盖上毛毯。不过他也没办法睡安稳，大约半个小时，侦探又能咳到无法睡觉，于是华生得起来给他准备热水和蜂蜜。如此反复。  
  
“我觉得好点了。”福尔摩斯说着，忍下了一阵本会更严重的咳嗽，“你回去休息吧。”  
  
华生什么都没回答，把杯子塞到他手中。在昏暗的环境里，华生不用掩饰自己充满野心的眼神，他的目光停留在侦探的脖子上，平时那里都被衬衫领子盖住了，因为侦探频繁地从床上坐起又躺下，睡衣领子也皱巴巴地，毫无规则地敞开。医生舔了一下嘴唇，不过他依旧感到心虚，毕竟福尔摩斯如此信任他，还担心他睡不好觉，而他却始终摆脱不掉这种下流的心思。  
  
福尔摩斯注意到华生休息的时候习惯把小腿靠在自己的床尾，于是他自觉往里面移了移，给华生留出更多空间。不间断的咳嗽和断断续续的睡眠让侦探的脑袋昏昏沉沉，说话也逐渐没了力气，他不记得已经醒来几次，但又好像从来没有睡着过。他眼神涣散地看着华生又准备坐到椅子里，然后又要盖上毯子，他说：“你可以躺床上来，这儿舒服一点。”  
  
华生正理着毯子，他顿了一下。“真的？”他说。  
  
“你也不用每次都理毯子了。”福尔摩斯答道。  
  
华生能看出福尔摩斯不清醒，但这也不算乘人之危，华生想，于是从椅子上起来，坐到床上去。福尔摩斯默默地躺下，让华生给他掖被角，华生很少见到侦探如此乖顺。  
  
被褥比毯子舒服得多，床上也更暖和一些。华生向侦探的方向稍微侧过身体，侦探闭着眼睛，下巴埋在被子里，还往里面缩了缩，还带着一阵轻咳。华生很想去抱他，犹豫了一下，又责怪自己得寸进尺，但还是又靠近了一些，隐隐约约能感受到侦探身上的温度了。  
  
福尔摩斯进入浅眠，身体的虚弱让他不自觉地微微皱着眉头，他感到侧面传来的温暖，下意识地挨近那个方向，那让他安心。而华生花了点时间才入睡，尽管床上更舒服。福尔摩斯向他靠近的时候，他感到他们的胳膊，身子和腿几乎要碰到了，而福尔摩斯看上去已经睡着了。这时候华生得以近距离地看着他，距离近到华生可以看见他微蹙的眉头，耷拉着的眉毛，浓密的睫毛，这时候的侦探好像一只受了委屈的猫一般，把自己裹在被子里。华生开始觉得躺到床上来可能是个坏主意。  
  
当福尔摩斯的咳嗽越来越难以忍受的时候，急促的咳声总是先把医生惊醒。而侦探先在枕头上磨蹭，疲惫感拖着他的身体，与此同时医生已经从床上坐起来，回头看见侦探才慢吞吞地撑起胳膊，可能还揉着眼睛，接着忧愁又无奈地抬起头。医生望着福尔摩斯水蒙蒙的眼睛，他提醒自己，割除心底里的欲望是一件艰难的任务，但又必须这么做，为他们两个都好。  
  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

+++  
  
华生模模糊糊地翻了个身，意识到自己似乎睡了很久。他从床上坐起来，清晨的时候，福尔摩斯总算吃了药，总算安安稳稳地睡了。华生伸手摸到柜子上的怀表，时间已经快到中午，福尔摩斯挨在他身边，还没有醒。  
  
华生小心地注意不把侦探弄醒，还要注意不能压到他的头发。福尔摩斯的黑发在浅色枕头上映衬得格外明显，看上去会觉得比平时要长一点。人睡着的样子常常显得更单纯而没有攻击性，特别是跟平时的侦探一比较，华生觉得福尔摩斯尤其如此。而且生病又让侦探失去了他原有的血色，好像一只耷拉在柜子上的娃娃，整个人沉沉地陷在床垫子里。从华生的角度，能清楚地看到他的睫毛，映衬在更加苍白的皮肤上，似乎只有他平静的呼吸在展示着他的生命力。华生想到这儿，轻轻地拨开一丝侦探脸颊上的碎发，而侦探连动都没动，可见他真的累了。  
  
华生花了好一番功夫才小心翼翼地从床上挪下来，再给福尔摩斯盖好被子。侦探只是稍微动了一下，眼睛依旧阖着。医生替他掖好被子的时候，眼神在他的脖子上停留了一下，侦探的脖子上泛着一层红色。虽然仅仅停了一秒钟，华生依然掖好被角，但他放任着自己的思绪，顺着福尔摩斯的脖子往下，华生想着，前一天晚上他还看见侦探长长的睡衣领口，现在一定也不规则地散开，只不过盖在被子下面。可是，如果他现在回到床上去，还与福尔摩斯躺在一起，也许他可以再往前靠近一点，那么他就不仅只是感受到对方的温度，也许他还能再靠紧一点，大胆地伸出手，悄悄地摸到睡衣领子伸进去——华生赶紧打断了自己的思绪，他意识到自己的下半身已经有反应了。  
  
华生只得轻手轻脚地离开福尔摩斯的卧室，回到他的房间先解决自己的问题。  
  
福尔摩斯终于醒来的时候已经下午了，他揉揉眼睛，咳了几声，但嗓子已经好些了。他的卧室门掩着，华生并不这里。他旁边的位置上，床单已经凉了，一丝温暖都没有。他理了理思绪，突然想起来自己确实邀请过医生也躺上来。福尔摩斯想，那恐怕是他们最亲密的时刻，不会有以后了。  
  
华生多半听见了他的动静，走进他的卧室。福尔摩斯支撑着自己坐起来，虽然他醒了，可依旧浑身无力。  
  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”华生一边问着一边给他倒了热水。  
  
“好点。”福尔摩斯说，他发觉自己的声音还是哑的，接过华生递给他的杯子，没有注意到医生在偷偷地观察他。  
  
“嗯……一会儿我们去散步怎么样？”华生说，“出去透透气也好，不用很久。”  
  
“我不想出去。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“出去走走，等我们回来哈德森太太已经准备好吃的，你吃点东西，洗个热水澡，吃了药再上床睡觉。”华生说，“听医生的话。”  
  
福尔摩斯只好答应了。  
  
+++  
  
今天又是一个阴天。虽然春天已悄然而至，但公园里还是没什么人。  
  
平时他们也会在傍晚出来散步，扯一些没头没尾的闲话，但是今天下午，福尔摩斯走在熟悉的路上，默不作声，他都懒得说话，他觉得仿佛这地面都是软的。福尔摩斯刻意挨着华生，不因为别的心思，只是担心自己会突然踩空或者跌倒。不过新鲜空气总是令人舒服。福尔摩斯抬头看着草地，他知道自己现在的眼神毫无穿透力。  
  
而华生在理智上完全理解为什么福尔摩斯靠着他，出门的时候福尔摩斯好久才终于穿好衣服，那时华生就有一点担心他的体力了。要是知道福尔摩斯会因为无力而这样挨着自己，那么他就完全不应该有此提议，华生想，他还没忘掉今天在侦探卧室里的想入非非。  
  
“嗯……我看上了肯辛顿的一处房子。”华生说，但话刚出口他又恨不得骂自己，他只是想随便扯个话题转移一下自己的注意力罢了。  
  
“你什么时候搬去新诊所？”福尔摩斯说，但他依然无神地看着草地。  
  
“不确定。”华生说，“婚礼在夏末。”华生强调了婚礼，也许是自己心虚的缘故，他安慰自己，福尔摩斯不可能注意到他那些下流的想法。  
  
今天的云层未免厚重了些，福尔摩斯想。  
  
而华生让自己不停地想着莫斯坦小姐的脸庞，继续说：“今年秋天弗雷斯特一家就要去美国了，他们本来也邀请了梅丽一起，如果她没和我订婚的话，秋天就会离开英国。”华生没想到自己会不自觉地思考“梅丽不和他结婚”这种事情，他顿住了。  
  
在这个停顿的时候，福尔摩斯随口说了一句：“你该多陪陪你的未婚妻。”  
  
华生无暇注意到别的，比如发现这是福尔摩斯第一次提起他的未婚妻，他也只随口答道：“结婚以后我有很多时间陪她。”  
  
福尔摩斯深深吸了一口气，新鲜空气能让他稍微清醒一点。他的思绪顺着目光漫无目的地飘到很远的地方。华生要结婚了，他提醒自己。他本来也并不热衷于融入任何一个团体，他从不顾及大众主流的眼光，也并非刻意显示自己的与众不同，他只是歇洛克·福尔摩斯罢了。他想，也许他太放纵自己了，任由自己沉溺于华生的理解与关怀之中。他原本也没想过要获得什么理解，甚至是任何一个人的理解，这对他来说没什么价值。  
  
可是华生给他的理解与关怀是那么不同，那不是一种自带怜悯的关怀，远远不是一个大众认可的好人看怪人一样的关怀，那也不是猎奇一般的关怀。一开始，福尔摩斯以为那是一种带着崇拜的关怀，可随着时间的推移，他发现，这也不对。要说华生能理解他在想什么，听起来有点不可思议，可这么说似乎也对。福尔摩斯很难描述华生带给他的感情。这就好像他们都在生活的舞台上，他们在干着各自的事情，有时候触手可及，有时候抬头就能看见，又有时候相距甚远，但他们抬起头对上眼睛，或者一个微笑，福尔摩斯就知道华生已经了解他的想法了，也知道华生会支持他。但很奇怪，他无法具体地描述这是什么感觉。  
  
但无论是什么，他就要全盘失去了，华生哪怕能理解他的一切任性和古怪，却绝对无法理解他的那种病态欲望。对福尔摩斯来说，要么全部拥有，要么全部失去。他想，如果医生发觉他在婚礼以后渐渐疏远，肯定也会伤心一阵子，也许这对医生不公平，可他没有别的选择。  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯庆幸他能坚持回到寓所。哈德森太太仿佛奖赏小孩子一样地端出了一桌美食。侦探报以一个虚弱的微笑，重重地坐到椅子里，在华生的督促之下吃了点东西。  
  
一个小时以后，侦探终于又回到了床上，他从未如此想念这种休养生息的感觉。而华生在客厅里，给自己倒了一杯白兰地，站在书桌前发呆，仍然想着自己怎么会提到梅丽不和他订婚的假设。  
  
不久华生又听到了福尔摩斯卧室里的动静，侦探虽然好多了，但不时地还会咳嗽。大约是药效还没起，华生想。他一口气喝光了剩下的酒，把玻璃杯顺手放在了福尔摩斯的床头柜上，然后给侦探倒了一杯蜂蜜水。  
  
“你那是白兰地？”福尔摩斯看着华生放在柜子上的玻璃杯。  
  
华生答应了一声。“不过你不能喝。”他说。  
  
福尔摩斯接过蜂蜜的时候，发觉自己坐得离床边有点远，致使华生把一只腿支撑在了自己的床上，华生似乎也觉得有点不方便。可接下来，侦探却往里面挪了一点，那一瞬间他觉得自己漏了马脚，要是华生细心的话，肯定会发觉有什么不对劲。  
  
但华生没有。他虽然捕捉到了福尔摩斯的小动作，但他脑子里完全想着别的东西。华生一边告诫自己要尊重福尔摩斯的友情，另一边又把这视作一种邀请，而这种邀请就像羽毛一样挠着他的心。“没关系，我晚上留在这儿。”华生说。  
  
福尔摩斯放下心了，总算华生没有发觉，否则他会找个理由离他远远的。  
  
+++  
  
晚上，福尔摩斯又陷入沉睡，然而华生怎么也睡不着。一来他是个健康人，他不像侦探那样因为生病而嗜睡，另一方面，更重要的是，某种欲望一旦被勾起就很难散去。  
  
华生轻轻地躺下，他侧过身，黑暗之中并不能看尽侦探脸上的每一处风景，但他完全能想象出细节，毕竟他已经观察过了，而且他现在就如同自己白天肖想的一样。华生靠近了一点，福尔摩斯没有反应，毕竟他太累了，睡得太沉。  
  
于是在华生还没反应过来之前，他自己已经伸手抚上了福尔摩斯的额头，他被自己的动作吓了一跳，但福尔摩斯只是动了一下，皱起眉头。  
  
“没发烧。”华生轻轻地安慰道。福尔摩斯像个得到了抚慰的病人，嗯了一声，又陷入睡眠。华生突然大胆地觉得，如果只是轻轻地吻他一下，也不会被发觉。  
  
医生觉得自己敢这么做，多半是因为酒的缘故，当然心底里他也知道这只是借口，这根本不可能止于一个轻吻，但他已经被自我安慰蒙蔽了。只是在嘴唇上轻轻地啄一下就好，他想。  
  
在华生真正吻到福尔摩斯嘴唇上的那一瞬间，“轻轻地啄一下”这种自我安慰的话就被他抛到了九宵云外。如果要给“上瘾”下一个定义的话，他想，绝对就是这种感觉。侦探还没从睡梦中醒来，这种情况下，医生甚至都不用费力撬开他的嘴，就长驱直入了。这感觉就如同品尝美酒，越是深入就越甘甜，但也越难以放弃。侦探迷迷糊糊地回应了他，嗯了一声，也许下意识里漏出了一声“约翰”，这给了医生动力。  
  
当然最后侦探被这猛烈的深吻弄得完全清醒了，他一把推开了医生。  
  
两人看着彼此，愣住了。  
  
“我……我真的对不起。”华生说，尽管他自己都觉得这种道歉毫无力度。  
  
福尔摩斯一时竟也不知道该说什么，他的思维原本就因为病情变得极为迟钝，再加上一连串的“意料之外”，他努力想了想，最后只是说：“那就当这一切都没发生。”  
  
“好。”华生悬着的心放下了，但下一秒又觉得心碎。  
  
医生从床上起来，一边道歉一边说着出去冷静一下，而侦探也坐起来，拉紧了被角，努力理清一下思绪，可是脑子里有另一种声音仿佛在提醒他，最好别想明白发生了什么，最好真的当这没发生过，否则他会受更大的伤。  
  
而华生来到客厅，他刚刚已经被勾起了欲望，这下倒好，还得想办法压回去。本来想给自己点一支烟冷静一下，可是自己的手不断地发抖，他只好又给自己倒了一杯酒。他回想着刚才发生的事情，忍不住不断地重温那个吻，一遍又一遍，回忆每一处感觉，这对压下欲望起的完全是反作用。他想着又倒了一杯酒，也没在意喝了几杯，当他再次举杯到嘴边的时候，他想起一件事，那就是刚才福尔摩斯确确实实回应他了，不仅动作上回应了，还似乎说了他的教名。即使那一声含含糊糊并不确定，但这就足够让华生冒出一股子火气。  
  
华生又回到了福尔摩斯的房间，关上门，在福尔摩斯反应过来之前就再次倾身吻住了他，而侦探不自觉地回应了他。华生停下来，带着胜利的表情说道：“你回应了。”  
  
侦探愣了一下才意识到这是什么意思，以及刚才他做了什么，一种心底里最深处的秘密被发现的恐惧和羞耻感席卷了他。尽管他的理智还在提醒着，这也不能说明什么，任何被吻住的人就像遭受袭击一样总会反击，他也许可以如此解释，但往往最有可能战胜理智的就是恐惧。这次他完全被这种恐惧震慑住了。  
  
“你不能假装这没发生过。”华生说，再次吻了他。  
  
这个吻更激烈得多，福尔摩斯甚至没机会喘息，他只能被动地接受华生的掠夺。医生吮吸着他的嘴唇，好像把他的思绪都抽干了。虽然他本能地推搡着医生，可是显得那么无力，他感到医生抓住了他的手腕，于是继续挣扎着。但他要应付的又太多了，医生整个身体向他压过来，他们的气息碰撞着，身体也相互摩擦着。  
  
医生终于放过他的嘴唇时，他能听见自己猛烈的喘息声，但医生仍然抓着他的两只手腕，也依然倾身压着他，在这方面，丝毫没有放过他的意思。  
  
华生看着福尔摩斯喘息，侦探垂着眼睛，并没有回看他，而从他的角度，他能清楚看见侦探垂着的睫毛，挺直的鼻子，刚刚被他咬红的嘴唇，他知道自己没有退路了，而且这时候他已经硬得发疼。华生迅速回头瞥了一眼，恰好看到床边的椅子上有他之前脱下来的领带。于是趁着福尔摩斯还在平复自己的呼吸时，华生伸手够到了他的领带。  
  
福尔摩斯抬眼看他，华生尤其喜欢那双晶莹剔透的眼睛，光是看着那双眼睛都能让他失神，但这时候被这双眼睛看着，华生只会觉得心底里的羞耻感被无情地击碎。太可惜了，华生想。他展开手中的领带，把这双眼睛蒙上。  
  
福尔摩斯先是惊讶地瞪大了双眼，可是那块带着华生气息的领带蒙上来的时候，他又只能闭上。他听见华生轻轻地说：“闭上眼睛。”但当他意识到华生在给领带打结的时候，他还是本能地伸手扯下来。这时华生又在他耳边说：“把手放下去。”他松开了双手，华生的气息包围着他，压着他的下半身，让他发觉这已经没有回头的路了。  
  
但眼前的黑暗加深了侦探的恐惧感，也使他的其他感官变得更为敏感，他吞咽了一下，咬着下嘴唇。医生应该已经打好了结，他的一只手被医生抓住，尽管医生的动作比刚才轻柔多了，但黑暗仍让他呼吸急促。  
  
医生握住侦探的手轻轻吻了几下，试着安慰他，然后抓住他的另一只手，尽量轻柔地将他禁锢于自己的怀中。这一次，这个吻如此地温柔。医生只是含着他的唇瓣，没有用力的啃咬，只是细心地品尝他的味道，末了，又轻啄了几下，接着转而进攻他的脸颊。  
  
而侦探觉得自己似乎躺下了，医生仍然握着他的双手，在医生吻他的时候，他小小地挣扎了一下。而后医生吻他的侧脸，耳朵和下巴，他的手被松开了，医生的另一只手转而抚上了他的脖子，手指在他的下颌线上摩挲着，但他的双手又被医生的身体压着，完全动不了。这使得他只能全身心地感受医生的体温和气息，好像和煦温暖的阳光一样，将他包裹起来。而医生的轻吻和舔舐，就好像灼热刺眼的针尖一样，刺激着他的感官，他咬着嘴唇，感受到医生的舌头正含着他的耳垂，然后又舔过他的下颌线，接着又开始吮吸他的脖子。他忍不住呻吟出声，而他的呻吟，就像泄洪的水一样，一旦忍不住漏出一丝一毫，就再也无法止住了。  
  
呻吟声是医生的助燃剂，让他加重了几分力道，他又重新抓住了侦探的手腕，这一次又稍微用力了一点，把侦探的双手按在枕头上。  
  
福尔摩斯不安地扭动着身子，被华生的身体压下去了。一方面他感到无助，之前的恐惧还没有散去，可另一方面他又渴望着华生包围他的一切。他身上的每一处皮肤都在叫嚣着渴望得到华生的抚慰，可是当华生的手摩挲到那个地方的时候，他又希望在那里的是华生温暖的嘴唇和湿热的舌头。他无助地呻吟，希望身上的每一处都得到华生给他的满足，充斥着他的全部，从里到外，全部都要，他不禁微微张开双腿，一只膝盖向上轻轻顶了一下。  
  
医生忍不住“嘶”了一声，侦探顶到了他的关键部位。“别急。”医生说。接着医生松开了侦探的双手，抚过他的胸膛，在他的腰上逡巡着。这里是医生平时肖想着却看不到的地方，医生想，这里的触感比他想象的还要好，尝起来也是。  
  
然后医生的手向下摸索，在侦探红热滚烫的阴茎上拽了一下。侦探叫了一声，然后立即捂住自己的嘴巴。然后他感觉到医生同样湿热的舌头也包住了他的柱身，医生在他大腿上抚摸的手，迫使他的双腿又分开了一些。空气种开始有了一丝咸腻的气味，还有湿哒哒的舔舐的声音。他的身体一边扭动着，摩擦着床单，似乎想逃避发生的一切，但实际上他的动作迎合了医生。医生抽空伸出一只手摸到他后面，擦过他的后穴。这太多了，他想，身体和心灵上的双重暴露让他不适，又害怕，可是医生的触感又让他安心，另一方面他的下身又叫嚣着要更多。他哭了出来，开始啜泣。  
  
医生吻了吻他，同时蹬掉了裤子，分开他的双腿，把自己的阴茎插在那两腿之间，在他的入口处摩擦。“夹紧。”医生吻着他的侧脸说。侦探试着这么做了，可他浑身都在忍不住地颤抖，根本不听使唤。他突然又觉得丧气，在心里埋怨医生就是个暴君，蒙住了他的眼睛，还让他做这儿做那儿。  
  
但他没机会抱怨多久。接着医生把他圈入怀中，握住他的阴茎，同时他感到双腿之间还夹着医生的那根玩意儿，又硬又热的棍子，在他的后面蹭着，让他痒得不行，可是又不断地渴望医生的阴茎蹭得更用力一些。医生满足了他的愿望，用力蹭着的同时，也在他的阴茎上套弄着。而他一边埋怨着医生，又一边想再向医生贴紧一些。他没有选择，在黑暗之中，医生是他唯一能抓住的。  
  
他不记得医生套弄了多久，他已经失去了时间的概念，但他们差不多先后达到了高潮。  
  
房间里安静得只能听见他们的喘气声。华生紧紧地搂着怀中之人，平复了呼吸以后，害怕和羞耻感卷土重来。他已经不顾一切地做了，现在是承担后果的时候了。华生隔着领带，吻了吻福尔摩斯的眼睛，突然一点也不想把领带解下来。要是能永远这样就好了，他想。  
  
“你等一下。”华生说。然后他跌跌撞撞地爬起来，去浴室里找毛巾。  
  
福尔摩斯动了动，试着坐起来，他能察觉到双腿之间黏黏糊糊的，他知道那是什么，在黑暗中，他摸索到了睡衣，似乎垫在他的身体下面。他伸手本想把领带扯下来，但中途顿住了。他突然觉得害怕，不知道领带解下以后要面对什么。以往探索未知是他的兴趣，但现在不是，那种可能发生的后果令他恐惧，让他宁愿放弃。  
  
一会儿，福尔摩斯听见了华生的动静。床头灯点亮了，还有水声。接着，湿毛巾覆住了他的下半身。华生清理过以后，给他拉上了被子，这时候福尔摩斯才意识到了冷，他在华生的帮助下把睡衣披上，拉紧了被子。终于暖和了，但还是不如刚才华生搂着他时暖和。  
  
华生拨开福尔摩斯的碎发，把他凌乱的发丝捋好，犹豫了一下，最后还是解下了领带。  
  
福尔摩斯揉了揉眼睛，终于适应了灯光。  
  
“你……你感觉怎么样？”华生小心地问道。  
  
“还好。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
华生因为福尔摩斯低着头，无法看清他的表情，心里更加没底了。有一会儿两人都没说话。华生想了一下，又问：“你怎么想这件事？”  
  
“我……”福尔摩斯抬起头，对上了华生的眼睛，但那一秒，他突然感到心里被击了一下。“你怎么想？”最后他问。  
  
“我……我想……我不知道。”华生看着侦探的眼睛，他再一次失神了，小心翼翼地害怕说错什么。  
  
“我也不知道。”福尔摩斯再度低下头，他累了，华生真的只是猎奇罢了。  
  
“那至少我们得谈一谈。”华生又说。  
  
“谈什么？”  
  
“谈一下……我们……我们两个男人之间有这样的关系，是不是……是不是合理？”  
  
然而这在福尔摩斯的心上狠狠击了一下。“我不想谈这个，我也不关心合不合理。”他说，“你走吧。”  
  
“福尔摩斯——”  
  
“滚。”福尔摩斯低着头，加重了语气。  
  
华生叹了口气，拿起自己的外衣。  
  
福尔摩斯看着他的动作，突然对医生极其失望。他没有想到医生刚刚如此主动，且热情地做了这一切之后，还要问他这种问题。他也对自己失望，他是如此软弱，如此盲目，他宁愿医生永远都不会想到要碰他，也不想医生碰他之后又后悔。他又回想起刚刚发生的事情，宁愿那一切都没有发生过。可是现在他身上留下的吻痕又在向他宣告着，刚才的那一场温存是真的，但也真的只是一场梦罢了。  
  
华生走到门口要出去的时候，福尔摩斯低声说：“我恨你。”华生愣住了。福尔摩斯抬起头望着医生的背影。  
  
华生还是走了出去，带上门的瞬间，他感到一阵无力，他刚刚不顾一切地做了大胆的事情，然后就真的要失去一切了。  
  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提到的“弗雷斯特夫妇”是《四签名》中梅丽的雇主。
> 
> 我也没想到这么快就啪啪啪了，本来以为下一更。


	3. Chapter 3

+++  
  
福尔摩斯坐在床上，靠着床背，长长地叹了一口气。一阵心酸过去之后，他冷静了一些。空气中仍然残留着性的气息，他低头掀开了一点睡衣，身上的吻痕甚是刺眼，他看了一下又马上盖住。如果华生真的认定男人之间的性关系是肮脏不耻的话，他就不该这么做，福尔摩斯想，而且刚才他确实趁人之危了。但华生怎么会是这样的人呢？  
  
这不禁让福尔摩斯想起自己最厌恶的那一类角色，白天在最受人尊敬的殿堂里发表道德高见，夜里却寻到伦敦最隐蔽的地方寻欢作乐。不过福尔摩斯相信华生离那一类人还太远了，医生恐怕只是个伪君子罢了，就像大街上到处都是的，衣冠楚楚，带着面具，人前高尚，背地里做一点下流事的小人。  
  
但即便是这个定义，也让福尔摩斯失望，他原本以为华生那么与众不同。可事实是，他想，华生订婚了，而且与未婚妻感情很好，到现在他还能记起华生刚订婚那段时间心情有多欢快。他从哪儿也看不出华生是一个为了掩饰真实取向而结婚的男人，那么就只能认为华生只把他当作发泄了，完了还要纠结一番脏不脏的问题。  
  
福尔摩斯想着，心里在下沉，他感到眼皮也是，沉甸甸的。他打了个哈欠，躺下来，把自己裹在被子里，但不可否认地是，做完以后睡得更舒服了。  
  
第二天清晨，华生躺在客厅的沙发上，被哈德森太太叫醒。  
  
“我担心福尔摩斯昨晚上还病着。”华生跟哈德森太太解释说，而管家太太叫他赶紧上楼去休息。华生从沙发上起来，在那里躺一夜搞得他浑身不舒服。走到楼梯口，他又看了一眼福尔摩斯的卧室门，当然，依旧紧闭着。  
  
昨夜，华生在沙发上裹着毛毯，却觉得毯子里包裹着的是个空壳子。他模糊地觉得自己做错了，但又说不上来从哪一步开始错的。他更不敢想福尔摩斯会怎么看他。哦。对，福尔摩斯已经告诉他了，他恨他。每当想到这个词，华生的心就像被人紧紧捏了一下。他干了什么要让福尔摩斯这样说自己呢？华生叹了口气，他宁愿福尔摩斯对他生气，发火，责骂他也好，然而那句静静的“我恨你”，给他造成的打击却完全不一样。  
  
华生回到自己的房间又休息了一会儿，但仍然没有睡好，被断断续续的梦折磨着。  
  
好不容易挨到天完全大亮，哈德森太太已经摆好了早餐，不过他看着自己盘子里的鸡蛋火腿也没有任何胃口。这时候福尔摩斯进了客厅，他刚起床，穿着睡衣，也来到餐桌前。只是他并没有坐下，而是弯腰翻起了桌子一角上的报纸和信件。  
  
华生看着福尔摩斯，睡衣就是他昨晚脱去的那件，但在这样的情形下，回想起昨夜的性事并没有让华生心神荡漾，而是让他觉得心脏被狠狠割了一刀。仿佛因为这一阵疼，华生又移开了视线，低下头，看着盘子里的鸡蛋。如果此时他心上的刀是真实存在的话，鲜红的血液就正好滴在他面前的盘子里，想到这儿，他拿着叉子的手微微抖了一下，叉子掉在桌子上。他完全不想吃了。  
  
但华生还是试着打破沉默。“你……睡得怎么样？”他问。  
  
福尔摩斯翻报纸的动作停了一下，奇怪地看了华生一眼，然后又看回报纸，天知道今天的报纸上有什么好看的。他装作无所谓的样子说：“还好。”他也看了一眼自己的那份早餐，也同样不想吃，于是他只给自己倒了一杯咖啡，但还是没有坐下。  
  
华生又说：“如果昨晚的事情让你不舒服，我很抱歉，真的，对不起，好吗？”  
  
这次福尔摩斯整个人都愣了一下。“好。”他静静地答道。  
  
华生踌躇了一会儿，小心地看着他，说：“那我们谈一会儿吧。”  
  
“谈什么？”  
  
“昨晚我问你的事。”华生说，“我想知道你怎么看的？”  
  
“你不是已经道歉了吗？那有什么好谈的。”福尔摩斯说，拿起报纸直起身子，仿佛这样能显得他更有气势。  
  
“我只是好奇你怎么想。”  
  
“那跟我有什么关系？我没有义务满足你的好奇心。”  
  
华生看着福尔摩斯，仿佛他的指尖有什么东西在逝去。  
  
福尔摩斯又说：“你既然做了，为什么现在来跟我讨论伦理道德？你那么在乎伦理又为什么去做？”说着，他向后退了一点，他想离华生远一点。“至于这个问题我早就考虑过了，也想过很多次，我不想再解释了，我也早就不关心别人怎么想。”  
  
华生摇了摇头。“但我不想做别人。”  
  
而福尔摩斯正要开口，这个时候他们都听见门口传来脚步声，不约而同地停下来。哈德森太太来了，告诉医生莫斯坦小姐在楼下等他。  
  
“我知道了，谢谢您。”华生努力地挤出一个微笑，但他失败了。  
  
哈德森太太走后，福尔摩斯说：“也许你该多见见她，好提醒你自己还有未婚妻。你为什么觉得你有资格问我这个问题。”但这不是个问句。  
  
华生慢慢地站起来，立了一会儿却不知道说什么才好，但又不想就这样离开。他最后看了一眼桌子上的食物，叹了一口气，低声说：“你需要多吃点东西。如果我在这儿让你讨厌，没胃口的话，我可以离开。”  
  
华生说完走出了起居室。福尔摩斯走到餐桌旁坐下，却盯着自己的盘子好一会儿，竟然觉得鼻子发酸。他咬了咬嘴唇，最后还是拿起刀叉默默地切开了火腿肉。  
  
+++  
  
梅丽·莫斯坦在玄关和哈德森太太聊天，看见华生下来，她愉快地打招呼。  
  
他们一起又去了一趟房产公司，原本已经定下了位于肯辛顿的房子，华生却有点犹豫了，但他又说不出什么理由，还是按照约定付了定金。今天的天气已经开始放晴。在梅丽回弗雷斯特家之前，他们去散了一会儿步。  
  
“你今天看着有心事。”梅丽说。  
  
“我还好，没什么。”华生答道。  
  
今天公园的小路上来往的行人多了一点。梅丽挽着华生，声音一如既往地温和，但这没让华生放松下来，恰恰相反，她越表现得温柔越增加了华生的负罪感。  
  
“刚才订房子的时候，你看上去不太对。”梅丽说。  
  
“我可能是因为昨晚没睡好。”华生解释道，“福尔摩斯这几天病了，我昨天在照顾他。”  
  
“那我希望他已经好转了，是吗？这几天气温变得有些厉害，更容易生病了。”  
  
“嗯，是的。”华生说。  
  
他们走在小路上。梅丽转过头看着华生的侧脸，看着那双湛蓝的眼睛坚定地注视着前方，即使今天的华生有些心神不宁，但依然没有削弱他给自己带来的安全感。而且，华生有种特殊的魅力，他能很好地平衡强硬和温柔这两种气质。这也是最让梅丽喜爱的地方，他在给她带来安全感的同时，并没有让她感到压迫。他有着坚毅的下巴和坚实的体格，但他那温和的眼神具有让人平静的力量。  
  
“很多家具都是现成的。”梅丽说，“新房子布置起来不难。”  
  
“我在贝克街的公寓里也有些自己的东西要搬过去。”华生说。  
  
“如果来不及的话，婚礼可以推到秋天。”梅丽说。  
  
华生停下来看着梅丽，但她报以一个抚慰的微笑。“好。”华生叹了口气，答道。这时候他心中又感到了另一种内疚，与前一晚的事情无关，只是他突然觉得自己为婚礼以及以后的生活准备得太少了，似乎更多地，一直是未婚妻在做，而这明明是他们两个人的未来。  
  
“你最近还好吗？”华生问道，大约是为了弥补一下心中的愧疚感，“弗雷斯特会不会因为你分心忙自己的婚事，而对你的工作不满意？”  
  
“哦，他们很好，没有对我不满意的地方。你知道，他们也要开始准备去美国的计划了。”梅丽说，“本来我也要加入他们。不过现在呢，我只要列好清单，安排他们要带的东西，还有他们离开之后的善后就好了。”  
  
“你会不会觉得和他们去大洋彼岸也很不错？”华生看了梅丽一会儿，笑道。  
  
“原本我很期待换一个全新的环境，不过现在我有新的值得期待的事情了。”梅丽说。虽然她知道华生跟她调笑，但在他看向她的那双含笑的眼睛里，她希望能看见点别的东西。  
  
就像梅丽之前想过的，她相信华生身上特有的品质能让他成为一个好丈夫，虽说魅力固然是好的，但她希望能有一种感觉，能让她觉得那份魅力独属于她一个人。梅丽并不是一个羞于承认自己欲望的女人，所以她很明确地知道，自己想在华生的眼神里看到欲望。那种就像她少女时期的恋爱一样，和年轻绅士们相聚于舞会时，一起去郊游的时候，能感受到的，灼热的欲望。哪怕是只给她一个人的关注也好，她回忆起刚认识华生的时候，虽然是在一件危险又刺激的案子里，但她还是能感受到华生的注视。但随着时间的流逝，现在他们已经快要迈进婚姻，她却感受不到了。这真叫人沮丧。她不想自己的婚姻一开始就缺乏热情，如果这种热情注定要逐渐消失的话，好歹也要等几年啊。  
  
依然能叫她继续保持期待的，就是华生的魅力了，那是她见过的所有男人身上所独有的气质。华生从不咄咄逼人，也从不妄自尊大，即便有时候他确实具备足以自傲的能力。而梅丽也已经过了会不切实际地幻想的年纪了，她遵从社会潮流的那一面告诉她，这样的丈夫和这样的婚姻，对她来说是更稳健的选择，尽管没有热情，而热情终究也没什么实际用处。  
  
+++  
  
哈德森太太正在厨房里烘小饼干，还泡了下午茶。  
  
今天，哦，不，从昨天开始，她就觉得公寓里的气氛非常不对劲，而现在她可以百分之百地确定，福尔摩斯先生和华生医生肯定大吵了一架。  
  
在华生医生与莫斯坦小姐走了以后，哈德森太太算了算时间差不多了，就上楼去收拾桌子。而今天异于平常，福尔摩斯先生的那份吃完了，而医生盘子里的东西丝毫未动。那时，福尔摩斯正伏在书桌边，大概又在工作。  
  
哈德森太太一边收拾餐具，一边说：“哎，华生医生就要搬出去了，我会想念他的。”  
  
而福尔摩斯却罕见地答道：“您不需要，华生没什么值得您想念的。”福尔摩斯说话的时候，只稍微回头看了她一眼，继而又工作了。  
  
哈德森太太冲着福尔摩斯的后背翻了个白眼，轻轻啧了一声，说：“怎么能这样说呢，福尔摩斯先生，华生医生是多好的人啊！”  
  
出乎她意料的是，福尔摩斯竟然转过身认真地反驳道：“您终究会发现自己看错了华生。”  
  
“哎，不知道你和医生又吵了什么架。”哈德森太太说，“不过也终究会化解的。”  
  
福尔摩斯想了一下，又要开口反驳。这时候哈德森太太端着装满脏餐具的托盘走到起居室门口，说道：“请给我开个门。”于是福尔摩斯站起来为她开了门，目送着老太太出去以后又关上，然后一脸不耐烦地坐回书桌旁。  
  
以往哈德森太太说几句没好气的话，福尔摩斯从来不会反驳她。所以以哈德森太太对福尔摩斯的了解，她笃定侦探与医生之间发生了什么。但她也相信那都会解决的，毕竟他们又不是第一次吵架了，只是她并不知道这次有什么不同。  
  
就在哈德森太太的饼干快烤好的时候，华生医生回来了。  
  
华生把梅丽送回弗雷斯特家，回到贝克街时，他竟然松了一口气。他闭上眼睛深呼吸，很好，这又让他多了一层负罪感。但是即便他心里憋着再多的困扰，也无处诉说。如果他追求的是个女人，那他至少还能找个朋友吐苦水。而现在他却只能藏在心里，哪怕他的心都要溃烂了，也不能叫出来，没有人会理解他，更不会安慰他，不嫌弃他已经很不错了。  
  
这时候华生路过厨房，他看着哈德森太太把小饼干端出来，放在桌子上。华生突然想到这也许可以试一下，哪怕就是稍微得到一点安慰也好。如果这个世界上，除了福尔摩斯以外，还有谁让他信任，给他理解的话，也就只有哈德森太太了。  
  
哈德森太太看见华生，说道：“医生，你回来了，一切很顺利吧？我见到了莫斯坦小姐，她可真是幸福。”  
  
“都很好。”华生应付道，琢磨着要怎么接下去，他双手抓着椅背，然后他说：“嗯……这话我只和您提，可能不会有婚礼了。”  
  
哈德森太太停了一下来。“什么？为什么，医生？”  
  
“其实我想过取消婚礼，但我不知道怎么跟梅丽说。”  
  
“哦，只是取消婚礼。”  
  
“不，不，我是说，取消这一切。”华生摆摆手，“是说……不会有我和梅丽了，也不会有华生夫人。”  
  
哈德森太太完全明白过来了以后，盯着华生看了好一会儿。“为什么？你们也吵架了？”  
  
华生没心思注意她说的“也”，只关注于解释。“我们没吵架，”他说，“只是我单方面无法继续下去了。您知道吗，哈德森太太，刚刚我和梅丽分开以后竟然感到轻松。这不是她的错，而是我变了。”  
  
哈德森太太的表情逐渐严肃起来。“那一定发生了什么，对吧？”  
  
华生叹了口气。“对。”他承认，然后小心地选择他的措辞，“我……我爱上了一个人。”  
  
“不是莫斯坦小姐？”尽管哈德森太太已经猜到了答案，但她还是要确认一遍。华生点了点头。“我的天啊，”哈德森太太说，“今天莫斯坦小姐还那么高兴。她还不知道，对不对，医生？”  
  
“她不知道。”华生说，“今天我不知如何跟她开口。”  
  
“哎，男人啊！”哈德森太太说，“那你爱上了哪位小姐？”  
  
“嗯……”华生踌躇了，这就是他的困境。  
  
“那你是打算向那位小姐求婚吗？”哈德森太太又问道。  
  
“嗯……实际上，那个我爱的人永远都不可能和我结婚。”华生说。  
  
“哦，她已经结婚了？还是她的家境无法高攀？”哈德森太太说。  
  
“您就别再问这个了。”华生尽量转移她的焦点，别让她继续执着于性别，他说，“总之这个人不会和我结婚就行了，也不会公开和我的关系。”  
  
哈德森太太摇着头。“你们年轻人啊。”她念叨着，但心里已经大概明白了，不是有夫之妇，就是高不可攀的贵族，说不定两者都是。“那你打算怎么办呢，医生？”她问道。  
  
华生又叹着气，他把椅子拉出来坐下。“这就是我为难的地方了，哈德森太太。”他说，“我今天和梅丽在一起，对婚姻一点也不期待，反而觉得和她在一起有负罪感，可是这种负罪感又给了我新的内疚感，您能明白吗？”  
  
哈德森太太给他倒了杯茶。“所以，你已经决定了去追求爱情，只是还没对可怜的莫斯坦小姐开口？”  
  
华生接过杯子，道了谢，他抬头看着老太太，一脸疲惫地答道：“您看，这是我另外一个麻烦，我恐怕也要失去爱情了。”他再一次小心地避免性别指代，说：“我爱的人说恨我，实际上我们吵架了，我还不确定结果会怎么样，但是前景不妙。”  
  
哈德森太太也坐下来，严肃地说道：“爱情的路向来就不是一帆风顺的，婚姻也一样。”  
  
“但我两个都要没了。”华生说。  
  
“别太贪心了，医生。”哈德森太太轻轻拍着桌子，说，“不然你确实会两个都没有。”  
  
华生像是被提醒了一番，沉默了。  
  
哈德森太太问道：“你爱莫斯坦小姐吗？”  
  
华生犹豫了，然后敷衍地笑了一下。“那要看您怎么定义爱。”他说，“我觉得……她会是一个好妻子。”  
  
“如果一个男人这么描述他的妻子，那在我的定义里就是不爱了。”哈德森太太说。  
  
“您这么说太残忍了。”  
  
“在爱情和婚姻里，还是残忍一点比较好。这是来自我这个老人家的忠告。”  
  
“那么这世界上不爱的夫妻就太多了。”华生说。  
  
“医生，别的夫妻如何不重要，”哈德森太太耐心地说道，像在规劝小孩子，“重要的是你是否想成为他们中的一员。”  
  
华生想了想，说：“其实我曾经觉得我愿意成为他们的一员，哈德森太太，所以我觉得梅丽很合适。但是现在都不一样了。那就像在你心中永远有一扇门，像潘多拉的盒子。我可以一辈子依靠理智的劝诫，永远不去碰它，这样过一辈子的生活其实也没有什么不好。但是现在我已经打开了那扇门，如果让我再关上，并且保证永远不犯，那就像……我不知道该怎么描述，但我……我承认我做不到。”  
  
“哎，如果你和莫斯坦小姐结婚，是因为她合适的话，那么她对你来说就不是唯一的。”  
  
“那梅丽怎么办？”华生叹道，“哎，她期待我做一个好丈夫，可我却做不到。”  
  
“哦，你们男人对女人的关心总是那么虚伪！”哈德森太太摇着头。  
  
“哈德森太太。”华生一脸惊讶地看着她。  
  
“我很喜欢莫斯坦小姐，华生医生。如果我不知道她的未婚夫是你的话，我会严厉地斥责这个人。”哈德森太太给自己倒了一杯茶，叹气道，“想想她还没结婚，未婚夫就已经对她没有热情了，我的天啊。”  
  
“我真的很抱歉。”华生说。  
  
“哦，没关系，医生。如果莫斯坦小姐打算通过婚姻获得财富的话，她不会选择你的。” 哈德森太太说，“她在伦敦举目无亲，依靠自己生活了这么久，她比你更知道自己想要什么，华生医生。”  
  
华生想了想，说：“我确信。您知道吗，我今天突然发现，婚礼之前的事项，她准备了绝大多数。”  
  
“我相信她的计划能力。如果哪一天她决定要靠结婚维持好生活的话，她也会给自己钓到一个合适的丈夫。”哈德森太太微笑道，“这就是我喜欢她的原因。”  
  
“如果没有婚礼的话，她会和她的雇主一家去美国。”  
  
哈德森太太站起来，安慰地拍拍华生的肩膀。“所以你看吧，你们男人总是用关心女人这种借口来逃避自己的错误。”  
  
华生也站起来，心情好多了。“我会记得您的教诲的，哈德森太太。”然后他想到了什么，又提醒道，“对了，这次谈话只有我们知道，好吗？别让福尔摩斯知道，否则他会用这件事骂我很久。”  
  
“好，好。”哈德森太太说，“本来福尔摩斯先生就心情不妙。”  
  
华生会心一笑，不过是带着无奈的笑容，他要面对的困境其实并没有变。  
  
医生上了楼，看见福尔摩斯不知何时穿戴整齐了。面对华生狐疑的眼神，福尔摩斯说：“一会儿有个访客。”  
  
“今天？你不知道你病还没好吗？”华生问道，语气中不自觉地带上了医生强硬的语气。  
  
“我已经好多了，只是偶尔咳一下罢了。”福尔摩斯说。华生无奈地在椅子里坐下。福尔摩斯拿来一份报纸给他，指着上面的一篇简短的报道说：“就是这个报道的案子。我估计也没什么体力活，苏格兰场也已经逮捕嫌疑犯了，只是写信的这位委托人还想再调查一下。”  
  
“我得陪着你。”华生说。  
  
“你哪一次不是。”福尔摩斯自言自语地说。  
  
华生抬头看着他，但福尔摩斯移开了眼神。医生还是不自觉地微笑了，即使带着无奈和苦涩。接着他便注意到福尔摩斯寻找香烟的手。  
  
“不，在你完全摆脱咳嗽之前不许抽烟，这个没得商量。”华生马上又换上医生的口吻说。  
  
福尔摩斯叹了口气，只好作罢。  
  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近事少就更勤一点。


	4. Chapter 4

+++  
  
在访客到来之前，两人先依照报纸把案子经过梳理一遍。他们挨坐在一起，在一份一份的报纸上寻找相关报道，福尔摩斯用笔把关键信息圈出来，华生离他很近，让他安心。同时，华生也是，为了让自己更专注于眼前的案子上，医生拿起一张报纸。  
  
“银行家奈尔·吉布森爵士，早年在汉普郡买下了一座庄园。”华生说，“我记得有段时间报纸天天吹捧他。”  
  
“是吗，我没印象。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“那是因为你不关注这方面的新闻。”华生说，“那段时间每天都有文章捧他，说他经手的生意就没有不翻倍赚的。”福尔摩斯轻笑了一声。“是啊，”华生也笑了，“总之是个金融大鳄，还卷入过绯闻。我记得他夫人就因此去世了。”  
  
“这篇文章写过。”福尔摩斯拿着另一份简报给华生，他在上面已经做好了标记。  
  
华生在他的笔记本上记下来。“当时正当壮年的奈尔爵士，住在汉普郡的雷神湖庄园，有一位从南美来的夫人和一对可爱的儿女。十五年前的一个夜晚，大约十一点钟，庄园的护林人发现爵士夫人死在园地里，之后被判定为自杀。据爆料，奈尔爵士的夫妻感情早已破裂，而爵士疑似移情于庄园里的一位家庭女教师。爵士夫人因此处于精神不稳定的状态之中，当晚与爵士大吵一架之后一时冲动选择了自杀。”华生读着，又说，“后面这一段的真实性可考，说不定是报纸捏造的刺激情节。”  
  
福尔摩斯耸了耸肩。“不过生活总比小说精彩。”  
  
“这生活未免太精彩了。我看看，”华生说，“现在的情况是，爵士的女儿莉迪亚·吉布森小姐被发现死于庄园里的一座小屋中，死者被一颗手枪子弹击中太阳穴。当时已是夜晚，吉布森小姐穿着晚礼服，带着披肩。一把手枪被发现于窗户边的地上，口径与击中死者的子弹吻合，已经确定为凶器。”  
  
“现在这个案子已经移交到了苏格兰场，嫌疑人克里斯托弗·弗格森已被逮捕。他是吉布森小姐的未婚夫，据说他也是投资行业里瞩目的新人。”福尔摩斯说完递给华生一张便条。  
  
那是奈尔爵士写的信。华生读道：“我不能看着这样一个前途无量的年轻人走向死亡而不去挽救他。我相信我女儿的死另有解释。今天我将拜访您，相信您能在黑暗中寻找到光明。”  
  
“他连具体时间都没提。”福尔摩斯没好气地说，“好像还指望我等他一天。”  
  
“银行家都忙得很。”华生说，“时间就是金钱。”福尔摩斯听出了华生的调侃，嘴角轻轻地抿了一下。  
  
这时候，门外的楼梯上传来沉重的脚步响，无论他们两人还想说什么，都暂时停下了。一会儿，奈尔·吉布森爵士走进来。他是个瘦高的男人，看上去该有六十岁了，但除了他花白稀疏的头发之外，他脸上并不显疲态。他整个人仿佛从花岗岩里雕出来似的，他的脸型瘦长，也也如同石头一样，在锋利的颧骨上面，一双灰色的眼睛中透着精明和贪婪。他脸上有一些深折的皱纹，但那些沟壑仿佛充满着诡异的活力，警告着任何想从他这里蒙混过关的投机分子，尽管从理论上来说，他其实也是个投机家。  
  
这位访客威严镇定地在一张椅子上坐下，来回看了福尔摩斯和华生几眼，然后似乎确定了正确的目标。他说：“我先开门见山地说了，福尔摩斯先生，这件事情只要是合理的报酬，我都接受。”  
  
“我的业务报酬有固定数额，我绝不加以变更，除了有时免费。”福尔摩斯冷冰冰地说。  
  
奈尔爵士定神看了一下，说：“当然，我相信你提的报酬都是合理的，但我希望你能把弗格森解救出来。”  
  
福尔摩斯靠在椅子里。“弗格森先生被看见从园地的小屋里出来，之后，就在那里发现了吉布森小姐的尸体。”他说，“如果报道属实的话，弗格森先生就是最后一个见到吉布森小姐的人。”  
  
“对，确实是这样。”奈尔爵士说，“报纸已经把要点都讲了，但也许你能察觉到任何被遗漏的蛛丝马迹。”  
  
“现在我就有个问题。”福尔摩斯问道，“那就是你为什么认为弗格森先生是无辜的。”  
  
“他是个前途无量的年轻人。”爵士面无表情地说。  
  
“所以你并不确定他是否无辜。”福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛，“你只是想让他摆脱指控。”  
  
奈尔爵士的眼神更冷了几分，答道：“我委托你的动机无关紧要。”  
  
“既然你委托了我，那么重不重要就该由我来判断。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
奈尔爵士终于不耐烦了，说道：“你是第一个用这种态度对我说话的人，福尔摩斯先生，你这样做对自己可没好处。”  
  
“很多人都对我说过这样的话，但对我没有任何影响。”福尔摩斯说，“我建议你好好考虑一下。”说完他若无其事地转过头，正好瞥见华生捏着椅背的手。  
  
这个时候爵士明显思索一会儿，之后他的态度软化了一些，说道：“我为刚才的冲动道歉，福尔摩斯先生，你要知道我的工作要求，让我十分讨厌刺探别人秘密的行为。当然了，这是你的工作，我应该理解。福尔摩斯先生，其实弗格森这孩子的父母是我的至交，而他的双亲去世以后，我就把他当做自己的儿子一样对待。你看，我已经失去了女儿，我不能再因此失去一个儿子。”  
  
“听上去很合理。”福尔摩斯默默地说，“那么你对这件事情有自己的解释吗？”  
  
“老实说我也想不通。”奈尔爵士说，“他们两人之间，据我所知，没什么矛盾。我女儿平时就喜欢在那个小屋里画画，写作，喜欢搞一些不务正业的东西。我想不明白他们之间能发生什么事最后导致了这个惨剧。”  
  
福尔摩斯看了看怀表。“好吧，”他说，“现在已经过了中午了，也许我们无法赶在今天获得许可证，不过可以试试，这样也能早点见到弗格森先生。”  
  
他们一起出门了，下午的阳光比早晨的好一点。哈德森太太对他们突然放弃下午茶有点怨言，毕竟这是她亲自调的新口味，只有华生在不久前喝过一杯。  
  
正如福尔摩斯所料的，他们当天并没有顺利获得许可证，就算负责此案的是雷斯垂德探长。于是，他们去了汉普郡奈尔爵士的庄园，而爵士本人并未一起回去。即使在这个时候，他依然坚信时间就是金钱。  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯与华生到了汉普郡的车站，先就近在当地警察站里见到了地方警官。那是一个肤色苍白，神态有点诡秘的年轻人，名叫萨金特·科文特里，也是最初勘察现场的警官。跟他说两句话，就能察觉到他其实是个诚实正派的人，并没有傲慢到不肯承认自己需要帮助的地步。只不过他有个毛病，不论说什么都声音很低，仿佛在说惊天大秘密一样，但其实就是平常的话。  
  
“您先看一下这把击中吉布森小姐的手枪。”科文特里说，“明天就要送去苏格兰场了。”  
  
福尔摩斯带上手套，把手枪拿起来，那瞬间他突然来了精神，华生也注意到了，那扳机上有一道细细的痕迹，整个手枪的一侧也有划痕。侦探微微皱起眉头。  
  
“这把枪是谁的？”福尔摩斯问道。  
  
“这是摆在宅邸陈列室里的一把手枪。”警官说，“谁都可以拿到。”  
  
“当时枪里还有子弹吗？”福尔摩斯问。  
  
“没有，唯一的子弹击中了吉布森小姐。”警官说。  
  
“那你们怎么解释这扳机？” 福尔摩斯又问。  
  
“这把枪是在窗户边上发现的，所以，这个凶手在开枪以后试图把枪从窗户丢出去，但他重重地把枪摔在窗沿上就跑了。”警官说。  
  
福尔摩斯没有再说什么。  
  
在去雷神湖庄园的路上，科文特里说：“您知道奈尔爵士已故的夫人吧，福尔摩斯先生，华生医生？当时他夫人自杀的地方就在那个小屋附近。”  
  
“但那是自杀案件，我记得。”福尔摩斯答道。  
  
“对啊，不过听上去还挺诡异的。”科文特里说。  
  
“你不会觉得那附近有鬼魂吧？”华生笑道。  
  
“哎，您说什么呢，华生医生。”警官说道，“即使鬼魂也会害怕奈尔爵士。说实话，二位，自从我到案发现场以来，我就没看见过奈尔爵士伤心的样子。”  
  
马车穿过一片刚开始冒芽的草地，一望过去隐约泛着绿色。接着，他们到了一个通往雷神湖的篱笆门，在一条小路上，一边的矮树林子里立着“私人领地”的牌子。马车穿过这片空地，前方就可以看见一座半木结构的宅邸，混着都铎朝和乔治时代的风格。从这个地方开始，草丛和矮树林开始显出修剪的痕迹，一种逐渐井然有序的规范感慢慢涌来。马车的一边是一个湖，湖边的平地上，有一座小屋。  
  
“那里就是吉布森小姐的尸体被发现的地方。”警官指着说，“也许在去宅邸之前，你们想先到那儿看一下。”  
  
他们将马车停在路边。警官掏出钥匙打开了小屋的门。“这里的东西都没动过。”他说。  
  
这屋子的外面，靠近水边的地方，因为潮湿爬着苔藓，而他们进到了里面，屋子里倒装饰得相当精致，还很温馨。因为没有壁炉，冬季刚过，地上还有一只火盆。中间的一张大桌子上，有两瓶酒，几只干净的杯子，还有几本书，一些摊开的笔记，墨水和笔。第一眼看过去，很难分清这是餐桌还是书桌。屋子的一角放着几个画架，另一角的地上有几个软垫。墙边的柜子上，放着三四个烛台，上面还留着燃烧了一半的蜡烛。  
  
福尔摩斯环顾着四周，一直保持着沉默，像是陷入了思绪。  
  
华生说：“这真是个不错的小地方。”  
  
“可不是。”警官说。  
  
“当时吉布森小姐的尸体在哪里发现的？”福尔摩斯问道。  
  
“在这儿。”警官在大桌子边上说。  
  
福尔摩斯蹲下来仔细检查那块地方，地上有些许血迹，已经发黑了。“尸体是怎么倒下的？”他又问道。  
  
“仰面躺着。”警官说，“没有挣扎的痕迹，没有搏斗，左手里还攥着弗格森先生写给她的条子。”  
  
“攥着？”福尔摩斯抬起头，扬起眉毛。  
  
“对，攥得很紧，我们好不容易才弄开她的手指。纸条上写着：‘我将于九点到小屋。克·弗’”  
  
福尔摩斯顿了一下，又看着地面，同时他问道：“弗格森先生承认那是他写的了？”  
  
“是的，他承认。但他现在还不肯解释，要到巡回法庭上再说。”  
  
福尔摩斯站起来，抬头看了看屋子另一边，眼神在那头的窗户处停下。他指着那儿问道：“那里就是手枪发现的地方？”警官点点头。于是福尔摩斯慢慢走到窗户边。“嗯，离尸体至少有十五英尺。”他站在窗边回头看了看。  
  
那扇窗户半开着，原本可以上下拉动的玻璃板停在一半还靠下一点的地方，窗外就是湖水。华生也走过去，这时福尔摩斯的眼神停在了窗沿上。那里有好几处细细的划痕。华生也俯下身观察着那几道痕迹。  
  
“所以你们认为凶手打算把枪扔出去，对吗？”福尔摩斯问道。  
  
“是的。当时晚餐八点半结束，弗格森约了吉布森小姐在这里见面，因为他们认识，所以吉布森小姐根本没注意。弗格森就突然拿出手枪击中了她的太阳穴，然后慌慌张张地向窗外扔了手枪就离开了，而手枪撞上了窗沿，掉在了地上。”警官说。  
  
华生抬起头，对上福尔摩斯的眼睛。在医生听上去，似乎没有什么问题，而侦探看着他微微歪了一下脑袋，他知道福尔摩斯不这么想。  
  
“从这里开枪的话，在宅子里的人听不见吗？”福尔摩斯问。  
  
“听不见。但是吉布森先生和庄园经理看见弗格森从这里回到宅邸了。”警官说。  
  
“那是奈尔爵士的儿子？”华生问道。  
  
“对，他是吉布森小姐的哥哥，比他们的老爹要有人情味多了。”警官说。  
  
福尔摩斯再次扫视了整个屋子，突然问道：“这里面的东西，是否在案发后少了什么？”  
  
警官愣了一下，笑道：“您真仔细，福尔摩斯先生，不过我们也确实统计了。本来桌子上有个小石膏像，现在不见了。那是弗格森送给吉布森小姐的礼物，一个少女的小像。”  
  
他们三人从小屋里出来。警官在身后锁上门。从小屋门口到宅邸，他们可以一直走马路而不用踩在草地或泥里。  
  
“我想知道，你们是怎么解释动机的？”福尔摩斯说，“弗格森是吉布森小姐的未婚夫。”  
  
“是啊，但他们的感情并不好。我们调查到弗格森对他的未婚妻很粗暴。”警官答道。  
  
“可不至于把她杀了吧。”华生说。  
  
“也许弗格森不敢取消婚约，不愿意得罪奈尔爵士。”警官说。  
  
他们到了宅邸门口。警官就准备回去了。福尔摩斯告诉他有事要他办的话，会给他捎个信。警官离开的时候一脸狐疑，毕竟在他看来，这案子也已经没什么可说的了。  
  
奈尔爵士还没回来。那个叫贝茨的庄园经理给他们开了门，那是个消瘦又带点神经质的中年男人。在福尔摩斯的要求下，贝茨先带他们参观了客厅边上的陈列室。陈列室里有巨大的落地窗，中间的台子上，玻璃柜子里放着爵士收藏的武器，而其中一个位置是空着的，就是放那把手枪的地方。  
  
“我听说谁都能拿到那把枪？”福尔摩斯指着空的地方问道。贝茨点点头。“而且你和吉布森先生看见弗格森从那个小屋里出来了？”  
  
“没错。那时候吉布森和我在客厅里，我们正商量着要不要一起打牌，然后我们恰好望向窗外，看见弗格森从小屋里出来，正往宅子的方向走。”贝茨说。突然他叹了口气，回头看了一下门口，确认没有别人以后，他又说：“所以你觉得这案子另有蹊跷吗，福尔摩斯先生？”  
  
“现在还不好说。你怎么看？”福尔摩斯说。但华生已经感觉到福尔摩斯其实另有想法了。  
  
“我也搞不清楚。弗格森不像会干出这么残忍的事情。他是个很不错的小伙子，我说真心的，很勤奋，又有家底，虽然世故了些，但毕竟是在金融行业。他也不是个坏人啊，我想不明白。不过吉布森小姐也确实提过很多次他对她不好，说她不敢取消婚约，因为她父亲。”  
  
“这怎么回事？”华生问道，“可奈尔爵士认为他们关系不错。”  
  
“老家伙心里只有自己。”贝茨说道，又看了一眼门外，“而且他一直极力促成这桩婚事。弗格森的父亲如果还活着，现在一定比奈尔爵士还有钱，当然了，弗格森本人也前途无量。”  
  
福尔摩斯没有说话。华生看着墙边的陈列柜，里面摆着一些照片。他指着一张问道：“这是谁？”  
  
贝茨看了看，说：“哦，那是奈尔爵士已故的妻子，听说是个美人，可惜我没见过她，哎。也是，这样的美人生活在这种压抑的宅子里，迟早会凋零的。”说着，他用目光寻找着。“瞧，这就是吉布森小姐的照片，据说她有些她母亲的风韵。”  
  
“确实很漂亮。”华生看着那张贝茨指给他的照片。  
  
福尔摩斯淡淡地看了一眼，突然冷不丁地问了一句：“奈尔爵士是否恰好有钓鱼的爱好？”  
  
“呃，没有。”贝茨说，并不习惯于这种奇怪的问题。  
  
“那吉布森小姐会自己做些针线活？”福尔摩斯又问。  
  
“她当然会了。”贝茨说。  
  
这时候另一个人的出现打断了他们，是塞巴斯蒂安·吉布森。“我希望贝茨没有跟你们说我父亲的坏话。”他笑道。  
  
贝茨尴尬地念叨着经理办公室里还有工作要做，离开了他们。  
  
年轻的吉布森先生看上去不到三十岁，虽然他略显老成，但比他父亲柔和多了。可能由于他母亲的关系，他的外貌上有点热带的影子，略深一点的皮肤，明亮的像鹿一般的眼睛，以及深色的头发。但他的举止仍然是英国式的，贝茨离开的时候，他略微欠了一下身子。  
  
“可怜的贝茨，”他说，“他被我父亲折磨得不行了，父亲对他手下雇员的态度甚至可谈得上奴役。”  
  
吉布森带他们参观了这座宅邸。“如果有我能帮得上忙的地方，我一定尽全力。”他说。  
  
“你相信弗格森是凶手吗？”福尔摩斯漫不经心地问了一句。  
  
“我心底里当然不愿相信，但证据确凿。”吉布森说着，正带着他们穿过走廊。“可如果不是他，又会是谁呢？如果有外人偷偷潜入宅邸犯下这个案子的话，我们每个人都不安全了。”  
  
“我想问你，你认为动机会是什么？”福尔摩斯又问。  
  
吉布森这时候停了下来，他紧紧地皱起眉头，可又摇了摇头。“老实说我想不出来。”最后他说，“就算他不愿意和莉迪亚结婚，也不至于犯下这样骇人的罪行。”  
  
“你认为你妹妹恨弗格森吗？”  
  
吉布森突然睁大着眼睛，来回看着福尔摩斯与华生，仿佛不相信自己的耳朵。“你怎么会问这个问题，福尔摩斯先生？”他无法掩饰自己的惊讶，“你怎么会这样想？”  
  
“我自然有我的理由。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“这个问题太奇怪了！”吉布森说，“莉迪亚是公认的美人，弗格森喜欢她。而且就我所知，他也没有爱上别人，何况他需要依仗我父亲。无论从任何角度讲，他没理由对她不好。”  
  
福尔摩斯没说话了，华生代替他追问：“那吉布森小姐呢？”  
  
“我妹妹迟早会爱上弗格森。”吉布森说。华生听到他的回答，毫不掩饰地露出了惊讶的表情。“我妹妹只是没想明白。”吉布森解释道，“她从少女时期开始，就沉迷于写作，那个时候不是天天去伦敦参加沙龙，就是躲在房间里写东西。父亲多次禁止她再去伦敦，她就和父亲吵架。后来，她就重新翻修了园地里的那座小屋，把那里叫做属于她的地方。有时候，她也会瞒着父亲偷偷去伦敦聚会。这一切都太荒唐了，她还幻想能写出深刻的哲学的作品，整日读些连我都看不明白的书，声称给了她启发。”  
  
“所以吉布森小姐并不同意这桩婚事？”华生说。  
  
“可弗格森与她各方面都很般配。说起来惭愧，华生医生，我也在银行业供职，但受到的评价并不及他。”吉布森不好意思地笑了一下，“至于莉迪亚，她与弗格森最多也就吵过架而已，真的没有什么大事，更谈不上恨他，这也太荒谬了。她说过弗格森根本看不起她的努力，后来即使弗格森道歉了，她也不信。她也说过不信弗格森在婚后仍然会支持她写作，为此说要取消订婚，但真的都是气话而已。”  
  
福尔摩斯又沉默了，他只是看着回廊外，像在发呆。  
  
这时候继续话题的重任就落到了华生身上，在吉布森怀疑福尔摩斯根本没有听他说话之前，华生又说：“我们听贝茨先生提到，吉布森小姐说弗格森对她很粗暴？”  
  
“她确实也这么跟我说过。”吉布森的注意力回到华生身上，“也许，还是因为弗格森反对她写作。但我相信他没再当着她的面说这样的话了。再说结婚以后，莉迪亚也会逐渐明白她的生活重心的，当然，现在没有这个希望了。”吉布森叹了一口气。“案发那天也没什么异常，弗格森照例来我们家度周末，吃晚饭，然后一切就都变了。”  
  
突然福尔摩斯打断了吉布森的唉声叹气。“我还有最后一个问题，也许会让你尴尬”他说，“吉布森小姐与你们的父亲，为什么关系会这样恶劣？”  
  
吉布森愣了一下。“嗯……也谈不上恶劣。”  
  
“随便你怎么形容。”福尔摩斯耸了耸肩，“我只问原因。”  
  
“归根结底，是因为母亲的死。”吉布森叹了口气，“你应该听说了，母亲出生于南美，她是巴西一个地方官的女儿，据说是个远近闻名的美人。可是后来，母亲失去了父亲的爱，他们经常吵架，父亲还开始追求我们的家庭教师邓巴小姐。十五年前的一个晚上，他们再次吵架之后，母亲自杀了。为此我和莉迪亚都十分痛恨父亲，但父亲把我和莉迪亚送去了寄宿学校。我们都一度以为父亲会娶邓巴小姐为妻，可最后没有。虽然邓巴小姐后来去了一所小学做老师，但莉迪亚更讨厌父亲了，她认为他又一次始乱终弃了。但这时候，我长大了，我开始看懂了事情的另一面。”  
  
“那是什么？”  
  
“你们应该都能看出，我父亲是个非常强硬的人，而我母亲也是，她有着热带的强势性格。这也许是我父亲当初爱上她的理由，也是他不再爱她的原因。后来，父亲没有娶邓巴小姐也是在顾及我和莉迪亚的面子，但这些莉迪亚全都不理解。”吉布森解释说。  
  
福尔摩斯点了点头，示意吉布森不用再说了，他转过头看向窗外，天色渐渐暗下去。  
  
当天，福尔摩斯和华生来不及回去，他们误了最后一班车，只得在庄园里留宿一晚。晚餐以后，福尔摩斯也没兴趣寒暄，借口需要思考离开了餐厅。华生跟了上去，他很明白那是借口。  
  
“你已经知道怎么回事了？”华生说。在通向卧室的走廊上，没有其他人。  
  
“我在那个小屋里的时候，就在思考一个理论。”福尔摩斯说，“而在这里，是为了寻找动机。”  
  
“那你找到动机了？”华生笑道。  
  
“吉布森说话的时候，我从这儿望到外面，正好看到那个小屋，就知道了。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“是什么？”华生问。  
  
他们走到卧室门口。福尔摩斯并没有回答，只说：“晚安。”  
  
华生看着福尔摩斯的眼睛，说：“晚安。”最终他也没再说别的。他们的房间相邻，但到底是两间，华生制止了自己不切实际的幻想，他甚至想拉一下福尔摩斯的手，但那也不可能，最后他能做的只有静静地道一句晚安。  
  
他们各自回卧室了，几乎同时关上门。福尔摩斯在带上门的那一刻，他回想起刚刚挂在嘴边，但没有说出来的动机。那是一种被绞杀的孤独。  
  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 案件改编自《雷神桥之谜》，改动较大。


	5. Chapter 5

+++  
  
第二天清晨，天刚蒙蒙亮，福尔摩斯和华生就赶往车站了。春季清晨的霜露依然很重，寒意也依旧无缝不入。福尔摩斯咳了几声，华生皱着眉头，犹豫了一下，还是伸手抚了他的背，侦探没有拒绝。他们在车站买了几份报纸。福尔摩斯顺路给科文特里警官留了一封信，他看上去心情不错，说是有个理论需要警官帮他证实一下。  
  
车厢里便舒服多了，这一节只有他们两人。他们随手分报纸看，报纸就那样摊在小桌子上。  
  
伴随着列车的轰隆声，福尔摩斯却觉得很安宁，然而这一刻安宁又显得那么珍贵，哪怕是在列车上，对面坐着医生，又哪怕他们只是在看报纸。他还是把注意力放到了报纸上，接着当他瞥到了一则新闻时，他又忍不住咳了两声，立即把报纸放下。  
  
其实就算福尔摩斯不咳嗽，华生仍旧不可能放过侦探的表情，毕竟他总是不时地偷看一眼。“你还好吗？怎么了？”华生问道，但医生觉得哪里不对劲，不仅仅是因为咳嗽。  
  
福尔摩斯摇了摇头。华生已经把侦探放下的那一页报纸拿过来。他迅速地扫了一眼，看到那一页不起眼的地方有一则新闻：维克多·特雷弗因有伤风化被捕。  
  
“我记得特雷弗是你的大学同学？”华生问。  
  
福尔摩斯没有直接回答他，只是看了医生一眼，又看向窗外。华生知道那就是默认的意思。而且那则消息上大致提到了特雷弗的背景，也应证了华生的所想。新闻上说，特雷弗在一间酒馆里正对一个男子欲行有伤风化之事，被一名官方侦探逮了个正着，现在他已被关押。华生注意到他和弗格森被收监在同一地方候审。  
  
说到弗格森，他们那天早晨拿到了进入关押区的许可证，尤其因为弗格森有了辩护律师，他们拖了一点时间，趁这个时候，福尔摩斯留了个口信给雷斯垂德。  
  
他们前往温彻斯特的路上，华生看得出福尔摩斯想说什么，但又没有开口的样子。马车又继续颠簸了一会儿，福尔摩斯还是开口了。  
  
“华生，等我们见完弗格森之后，你先离开。”他说。  
  
“你打算去看看特雷弗？”华生问。  
  
马车里的光线不太好，华生看不清福尔摩斯的表情。“他毕竟曾是我的同学。”福尔摩斯说，“他刚刚收押，估计还没来得及请律师，这时候去看他还简单一些。”  
  
华生很少看到福尔摩斯露出哪怕一点点感情用事的样子，这个时候，他说不上来自己心里是什么滋味。“我陪你一起。”他说。  
  
“不用，两个人太显眼了。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“我知道你打算干什么，你要假装偶然注意到他也在那儿，然后说是你的同学，跟他谈一下。”华生说，起先他的语气急促又紧张，接着他发现自己这样有点吓人，又柔和了一些，继续说：“这不合规矩，福尔摩斯，当然你可以得到通融，用许可证，用你的名声。”  
  
“所以你不用担心。”  
  
“可你又不是不知道特雷弗卷入了什么罪名里面。”华生说，“这个时候你去看望他，如果被任何人说出去了，如果被哪个记者知道了，想想几天以后的报纸标题会是什么。”  
  
“这个风险我知道。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“这个时候你说你们是同学，确实可能让你通融过去，但反而容易引火烧身。”华生说，“我得和你一起去，至少两个男人去看他，比你一个人去要嫌疑小一点。”  
  
“不用。”福尔摩斯坚持。  
  
“我知道我也在的话，会有些尴尬。”华生说。  
  
“华生，总之火烧起来也不会烧到你身上，”福尔摩斯说，“你用不着担心。”  
  
华生愣了，接着他的语气变得坚定而严肃。“我说了，我和你一起去看他。”华生很少用这种不容置喙的口吻说话，福尔摩斯也不再反驳了。  
  
很快他们就要到目的地，华生仍然忘不掉刚才福尔摩斯对他说的话，仿佛福尔摩斯觉得他心里只在乎自己的安全。  
  
“帮我一个忙好吗？”华生说。  
  
“嗯？”福尔摩斯看着他。  
  
“不要总说那些刺痛我的话。”华生说完，起身下马车。  
  
福尔摩斯坐在原地注视着他，突然感到愧疚。  
  
+++  
  
他们在弗格森的监室里见到了他本人。弗格森看着与吉布森年龄差不多，如果不是因为现在所处的场合，第一眼看上去就很容易把他与上流社会联系起来。他身材修长，有着浅金色的头发，皮肤苍白，浅色的眉毛下，一双眼睛里带着无助和疲惫。当他得知前来看望他的是福尔摩斯时，他的脸上才有了一点血色，目光中也似乎燃起了希望。  
  
“没想到奈尔爵士把您请来了，那您一定发现了线索，对吧？”他低声激动地说。  
  
“不得不说，这个案子相当棘手。”福尔摩斯说道。  
  
这毫不留情地给弗格森泼了一盆冷水。“哦……”他说，“我有什么可以帮您的吗？”  
  
“我想，请你确切地说一下那天的经过。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
福尔摩斯的问题又让弗格森重新振作了起来。“我把所有我知道的都告诉你，但我无法证实这一切的真实性。”他答道，“那天上午我收到莉迪亚的一个条子，那张条子就放在我的书桌上，可能是她早餐时放的。她说晚餐之后想和我谈一谈，说有重要的事情，就去园地里那个小屋，可她又不想让别人发现，就叫我把回信放在花园的日规上。我们订婚已经有一段时间了，但一直……没有很亲密，所以我以为她是想向我示好，但又抹不开面子，就用这种小孩子的游戏来表达。她还让我把她的纸条烧了，我也照办了，所以我没法证明这一切。”  
  
“那天的其他时候呢，没有任何异常吗？”  
  
“没有。那天我和莉迪亚也没机会说几句话，虽然是周末，但我也很忙。晚餐以后，我就去小屋找她了。我们还是吵架了，她那天特别不可理喻，我不知道为什么，她成功地把我激怒了。我可能……说了一些粗鲁的话，但我发誓绝对没有碰她一下。我气得直接掉头走开了，我离开了小屋。”  
  
“假设你离开之后她就死了，你没听见屋里有枪响吗？”  
  
“没有。”弗格森茫然地说，“而且那时我气坏了，我只想着赶快回到宅子里去，根本没心思注意别的。”  
  
“后来她死了的消息传来，你们的表现如何？”  
  
“那是到了晚上十一点，莉迪亚还在小屋里。我早就气消了，在客厅里和吉布森还有贝茨打牌，奈尔爵士也在客厅里，在抽烟还是看晚报来着。因为快到了莉迪亚睡觉的时间，守林人巡逻完了之后就去小屋敲她的门，才发现她已经死了。然后奈尔爵士就立即叫人找医生和警察，叫我们都别靠近小屋。”  
  
“他本人进小屋了？”福尔摩斯问。  
  
“他站在门口，望了望。我们其他人站在离门口十几码开外的地方，他回来时脸色很不好。”  
  
“之后你们没人进去过，是吗？”  
  
“没有，医生和警察来了以后，那里就锁上了。”  
  
“屋里有一尊小石膏像，据说是你送给吉布森小姐的礼物，一个少女小像，现在不见了。”  
  
“哦……我的确送过那么一个小玩意儿，”他更茫然了，“不见了？这很重要吗……？”  
  
福尔摩斯没回答他。“最后一个问题，”他说，“你认为吉布森小姐的死对谁最有利？”  
  
“老实说，我想不到，”弗格森说，“我在这里关了几天了，这个问题我也想过，但我想不到谁会杀她。”  
  
+++  
  
他们走出弗格森的监室，福尔摩斯迅速丢给华生一个眼神，华生对他们接下来要做的事便有数了。就像他们预想的那样，福尔摩斯装作惊讶地注意到特雷弗的监室，但特雷弗比他们更惊讶，而且不是装出来的，尤其在他发现福尔摩斯竟表示要看一下他。  
  
“真没想到。”他目不转睛地看着侦探，直到他确信他们真实地存在于自己这间监室里。  
  
“我想，你还没见过你的律师。”福尔摩斯说。特雷弗看了一眼华生，华生自觉尴尬。“哦，你可以信任华生。”福尔摩斯又加了一句。  
  
特雷弗才放心了。“哎，我的律师在来的路上，”他说，“他要是来了，一定会阻止我和你说话。”  
  
福尔摩斯点点头。一时间都没人再说话，沉默在狭小的监室里涌开。福尔摩斯瞥了华生一眼，可能他自己也感到尴尬，就又问道：“关于你卷入的这件事情，你有预期吗？”  
  
特雷弗无奈地笑了一下。“我多半是被盯上了。”他说，“不然怎么就那么巧。我当时只向那个男人暗示了一下，他也回应了，如果不是干这个的，没人会注意到。怎么就那么巧被逮住了呢？”  
  
“那你知道是谁了？”福尔摩斯说。  
  
特雷弗转过头望着墙上方的那个小窗户，唯一的阳光从那扇窗户进来。他摇了摇头。“我做过的几笔生意都得罪过人，”他说，“他们当中任何一个都有可能。也怪我不够谨慎。”  
  
“至少从现在起，你的律师会谨慎起来的。”福尔摩斯说。华生原本一直让自己保持在他们的谈话之外，直到他注意到这句话。医生从这句话中读出了一丝宽慰的意思，侦探很少去安慰谁。  
  
特雷弗苦笑道：“对。我大概会坐几年牢。幸好他们没真的抓到我在干那事。”  
  
“之后你会离开英国吧。”  
  
特雷弗点头。“我在欧洲有亲戚，这一切过去以后，我会去他们那儿。这点你不用担心。”  
  
这时，福尔摩斯的表情有少许变了，之前他温和的眼神突然消失。特雷弗也愣了一下，意识到说的话触碰了界线，立即闭上嘴。而华生感到不悦，他第一次听到别人安慰侦探不用担心。  
  
这一切大约只持续了一分钟，福尔摩斯随即说：“那就好。”但他的语气有点拘谨。  
  
“对……”特雷弗说，但不可避免地，又哀伤了。“不过那都是以后了，我最担心的还是现在。”他说，“你知道吗，我甚至担心自己撑不到出狱。”  
  
福尔摩斯注视着他，似乎特雷弗说中了他心里在想的事。  
  
“我现在不敢想会发生什么，”特雷弗沉浸在自己的悲伤之中，“如果我真的要坐牢，在监狱里会遭遇什么，以及我能不能挺过来。就哪怕只是每个犯人都要去做的劳役，我都害怕自己撑不过去。那些事情，我以前都没法想象……”  
  
福尔摩斯沉默了一会儿，说：“你会想到一些事情，或一些人，让你撑过去的，至少现在，你还有律师。”  
  
特雷弗抬起头。“谢谢你，真的，”他说，“这种时候，没有一个朋友会来看望我，他们都急着撇清关系。这也可以理解……但是，谢谢你。”  
  
福尔摩斯点点头，便离开了。监室的门在他们身后关上。  
  
+++  
  
他们重新坐上回贝克街的马车，福尔摩斯仿佛松了一口气。“回到这个案子上，”他说，“清晨我给雷斯垂德留过信。如果我的理论没错的话，他会来贝克街，我估计今天下午之前。”  
  
“我们今天还去汉普郡吗？”华生问。  
  
“等雷斯垂德来了，我们还得去一趟。”福尔摩斯说，“不过在此之前就无事可做了。”  
  
回程里剩下的时间，他们都没再说话，但各自都怀着自己的心思。  
  
福尔摩斯想起之前华生对他说的话，觉得自己可能对医生太刻薄了，也许他不该说那些话，也许，医生并不像他想的那样自私，虚伪。他看了一眼此时正坐在旁边的华生，是啊，华生怎么会呢？他对医生说过的那些话，其实都带着情绪宣泄，现在他承认这点。  
  
福尔摩斯望着马车外，现在已是大早晨，今天的太阳比之前几天都更明亮一些，来来往往忙碌的行人也更多。这世界上的人各自背着不同的命运，带着不一样的喜怒哀乐，遭遇着不一样的转折，而且相互并不理解。他开始怀疑自己对身边人的要求是不是太高了，也许正因为华生那么不同，他才容易对医生失望，但其实华生就是个普通人罢了，和那些在路上往来的行人没什么不一样。既然明天会有什么遭遇，他无法掌控，又为什么一定要如此严格地对待自己，以及身边的人呢？  
  
福尔摩斯想，也许他依旧会保持和华生的友情，在华生结婚以后也不会断。甚至，如果华生想要的话，他也愿意让他们的关系更进一步，超越友情之外，即使那时候华生已经结婚。那能怎么样？他想到，如果有一天，他也被逼到走投无路的境地的话，他也许会后悔的，后悔在过去的生命中，存在着某些可能性，他本来可以试一下，却放弃了。谁都想要那种最纯粹的爱，但那种东西，在这个世界上也许不存在，即使存在也难以长久，又何必要求医生呢。  
  
不过他的想法在马车到了贝克街的时候，受到了冲击。梅丽已经在他们的寓所一楼等了半个小时了。在看到梅丽的那刻，福尔摩斯意识到即使选择妥协也不是件容易的事，首先就要学会如何面对华生未来的妻子。他把心中渗出来的情绪咽下去，向莫斯坦小姐点了点头，就上楼去了。  
  
华生对福尔摩斯这个大学同学没多少了解，他只知道那时候福尔摩斯办过他们家的一个案子。不过，华生想，他以前也没有察觉到福尔摩斯提起特雷弗的时候，有什么不一样的表情。  
  
可不论福尔摩斯是否与特雷弗有过一段不一般的情谊，华生都很难想象侦探把带着感情的那一面给另一个人。他就是无法想象，也无法接受，不论在理智上怎么劝服自己也不行。华生看了福尔摩斯一眼，就算那段情谊曾经存在过，现在也结束了，而福尔摩斯竟然去看望了特雷弗，也并没有表现得冷冰冰的样子。  
  
可是华生想到，自己毕竟与福尔摩斯一起经历了那么多，甚至可以说出生入死，还朝夕相处，然而他得到了什么呢，他得到的却是福尔摩斯那些刺痛他的话。  
  
华生这样想着，马车已经到贝克街了，没想到的是梅丽竟在等着他。福尔摩斯礼貌性地向梅丽点了点头，就上楼去了。华生不用看他的表情，都知道不太妙。  
  
“你怎么了，约翰？”梅丽也看出了医生的表情不太好。  
  
“没什么。”华生说，梅丽的一声“约翰”让他瞬间失了神，他想起上次听到这个的场合，还是在福尔摩斯的房间里……他止住了自己的回想。“哦，我们才从汉普郡回来，恐怕今天下午还得去一趟。”华生说。  
  
“哦，我只有点小事。”梅丽说，“我今天得空去肯辛顿看了一眼，就想来问你要搬多少家具？如果可以的话，记得把尺寸量好记下来。”  
  
“啊？”华生说。  
  
“我在说新订的房子呀。”梅丽提醒道，“你不是说过有些家具要搬过去？”  
  
“哦，我……”华生看了一眼楼上，便把梅丽带进了哈德森太太的厨房，找了个理由把哈德森太太支了出去。  
  
“怎么了？”梅丽问道。  
  
华生先没说话，而是拉了把椅子，让她好好地坐下。幸好哈德森太太一大早就起来煮了茶，华生满怀感激地把茶壶放在桌子上，给梅丽倒了一杯放在她的面前。接着他也在梅丽面前坐下来，梅丽就这样一脸疑惑地看着他，还拉起自己的手。  
  
“这件事我已经考虑过了，梅丽，我已经下了决心，为此我真诚地道歉，我愿意力所能及地补偿你，真的。”华生握着梅丽的双手，看着她，说，“对不起，我不能与你结婚了。”  
  
+++  
  
雷斯垂德探长刚到贝克街，就看见华生医生正把莫斯坦小姐送上马车。多美好的一对，探长想，当然他并没有看见莫斯坦小姐的表情。实际上，探长走近了才发现华生的表情也不好。  
  
“福尔摩斯在楼上。”还没等探长问，华生就说。  
  
雷斯垂德也不好说什么了，他跟着华生上了楼，发现福尔摩斯的脸色也不怎么样。好吧，至少，福尔摩斯看到他来了以后提起了精神。  
  
“今天科文特里给我送来了这个，他说按照你的要求在那个窗户下面的湖水里打捞，捞上来这些东西。”雷斯垂德说着，把他手中的布袋子放到桌子上。他打开袋子，里面是一个脏兮兮的少女样子的石膏像，上面缠着棉线。类似的还有五六块石头，也都缠着线，但从泡烂了的线看上去，应该是更早之前掉入水中的。“这就是屋子里丢了的那个石膏像，还有这些石头，是更久之前的。”雷斯垂德说，“你又知道了，对吧，福尔摩斯？否则你怎么会特地要人在窗外打捞呢？”  
  
福尔摩斯看着桌子上的东西，说道：“科文特里也把手枪送来了，是不是？拿上这些东西，我们去一趟汉普郡。”  
  
三人收拾了一下，下楼叫了一辆马车去火车站。福尔摩斯与雷斯垂德率先上了车，而华生说要跟哈德森太太交代一些事情。雷斯垂德看着医生，说道：“今天来的时候，我刚好看见华生医生把他未婚妻送上马车。他们什么时候结婚哪？”  
  
福尔摩斯耸耸肩，没回答。雷斯垂德回头看了一眼，气氛有点奇怪，不敢再多说了。  
  
华生正对哈德森太太叹气。“取消婚约应该和求婚一样严肃对待，哈德森太太，但是提这件事的勇气可不是每天都有的。”华生说，“就算我和福尔摩斯能在今天回来，时间也该很晚了。麻烦您下午去弗雷斯特家看一眼，无论如何我去都不合适，您还能安慰安慰她。哦，还有弗雷斯特夫人，她一直很照顾梅丽，她也可以帮忙。”  
  
“哎，华生医生！”哈德森太太说。  
  
“万分感激，哈德森太太，万分感激！”说完，华生赶紧上了马车。  
  
一路上，华生想着跟梅丽取消婚约的事情，就觉得自己好像迈过一道关一样。起先梅丽以为他在开玩笑，直到他严肃地重复了一遍，她才慢慢接受了。最难的部分莫过于面对梅丽的质问，问他取消婚约的理由，华生只能说自己会是个不合格的丈夫，他们不合适等废话。但梅丽自然不相信，现在她不仅气他临阵取消了婚约，还气他不跟她说实话。  
  
每当到这种时候，华生都会感到一种说不出口的孤独，在这种情况下，他无法解释自己爱上别人，尤其对方和他同样的性别。当然，这世界上，还有很多事情是只能由自己去消化的。人与人之间并不能相互理解，甚至更多时候连相互留下一点存在的空间，都做不到。华生的个性总让他不自觉地想去顾及别人，但很多时候，他发现连自己的生存空间都在被压缩，尤其现在，他已经无暇考虑其他了。  
  
直到他们上了火车，仍然没人说话，雷斯垂德感到车厢里漫延着一股诡异的沉默，搞得他恨不得自己换一个座位。  
  
+++  
  
到了汉普郡车站，科文特里警官在那里等着他们，把他们送到雷神湖庄园。奈尔爵士在伦敦工作，庄园里也没人事先得到消息来迎接他们。  
  
“没关系，我们在小屋演示一遍，不需要其他人在场。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
雷斯垂德与科文特里面面相觑。科文特里给他们开了门，并拿出按照福尔摩斯的要求准备好的细绳。雷斯垂德则拿出那个小石膏像和手枪。福尔摩斯接过手枪，打开保险，里面是空的，尽管如此，他放在手里掂了掂，还是挺沉。他一边指挥警官，把细绳的一头绑在小石膏像上，一边把细绳的另一端系了一个活结在手枪扳机上。  
  
“吉布森小姐作为一位针线活很好的淑女，这种活结很值得各位学习。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
科文特里看了看雷斯垂德探长，仿佛在问探长福尔摩斯的精神状态是否正常，不过雷斯垂德早已了解福尔摩斯的习惯了，他叫警官放心。  
  
“地上没有脚印，从宅邸到小屋不需要踏进泥地里。”福尔摩斯又说，“而且在宅邸里可以看到这儿，因此我们可以排除外人潜入庄园作案。”  
  
说着，福尔摩斯让华生站在吉布森小姐倒地的地方。“拿着这个。”福尔摩斯把枪递给他，然后拽着绳子的另一头，到了至少五码开外的窗边。“注意这扇窗户，只开了一小半，上面全部挡着。”福尔摩斯说，稍微往外望了一下，“这儿离水面还挺高。”接着他把绳子另一头绑着的石膏像放到窗外，小心地悬在水面上方，细绳跨过窗沿，勒在上面。  
  
福尔摩斯走回华生身边，拿过医生手中的枪，他们的手相互擦过。  
  
“吉布森小姐多高？”福尔摩斯问道。  
  
“大约五英尺半。”科文特里警官说。  
  
福尔摩斯把枪举到差不多高的位置，细绳被绷得紧紧的。“那么假设她的太阳穴在这里。啊，注意这个角度。”福尔摩斯指着被绷紧的绳子说，“好，现在开始。”说完他立即松开了手。那把枪被下坠的石膏像带到窗边，手枪重重地撞在窗沿边上，绑在扳机上的活结松了，石膏像带着绳子掉入水中，留下手枪躺在窗边的地上。  
  
“运气不错。”福尔摩斯说着，来到窗边。华生也跟着走了过去。  
  
雷斯垂德和科文特里愣在原地。“我的天啊。” 科文特里喊道，他们两个也跑了过来。  
  
雷斯垂德看看地上的枪，又看向窗外，接着又看着福尔摩斯，没说出话。福尔摩斯指着窗沿上新擦出的痕迹，与其他新的旧的痕迹对比，说道：“吉布森小姐做了几次试验了。这些旧划痕和那些捞上来的石头，就是证明。”  
  
科文特里蹲在地上，把手枪捡起来。福尔摩斯又对他说，“麻烦你再把石膏像捞上来吧。”  
  
“是。”科文特里说，“那这窗户呢，为什么只开下面一点？”  
  
“这样如果手枪撞在窗户上，就能被挡下来。”福尔摩斯说，“用那个石膏像，还有个原因，那是弗格森给她的礼物。显然她恨弗格森。”  
  
“因为她无法解除婚约，是吧？”雷斯垂德说。  
  
“不然这不是很奇怪吗？她死前手里紧紧攥着纸条，那总不会是因为她记不住见面的时间吧？”福尔摩斯说，“这位女士的心思是很深沉细致的。”  
  
“也很可怕。”雷斯垂德说，“不过对于一位女士来说，婚姻上的不幸就代表全部了。”  
  
+++  
  
他们从小屋里出来。雷斯垂德要去宅邸里知会一声，如果吉布森或者贝茨在的话，探长恐怕还要被拉着多说一会儿话。福尔摩斯谢绝了雷斯垂德的邀请，他表示宁愿早点回去，还来得及赶上火车。正好科文特里要去叫打捞队，就把福尔摩斯和华生捎到车站。  
  
两人坐上了回伦敦的火车。福尔摩斯望着车厢窗外，说：“贝茨说得对，那宅子很压抑。”  
  
“其实我能理解吉布森小姐为什么那样做。”华生也看向窗外，“只是每个人的生命中最重要的意义都不尽相同。”  
  
“可弗格森终究是无辜的。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“是啊，生活就是这样。你身边没有那么多十恶不赦的人，大多数人都忙着自己的利益，这原本就是生活最普通的样子，但偏偏就能让你压抑得喘不过气，而你还找不到罪魁祸首。”  
  
福尔摩斯的眼神回到华生身上，他犹豫了一会儿，最终还是下了决心，说道：“我很抱歉，华生。”  
  
“什么？”华生仿佛才反应过来。  
  
“过去几天里，我可能说了一些过分的话，我很抱歉。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
华生花了几秒钟消化这件事，他原本还抱怨过，但在听到侦探道歉的那一刻，他又马上觉得那些刺痛他的话并不算什么。“没关系。”他微笑，“真的，没关系。”  
  
福尔摩斯点点头。华生深深呼吸，他感到一阵无比放松，好像一下子解决了很多事情一样，他获得了侦探的道歉，这简直太罕见了，还有，他还鼓起勇气取消了婚约。想起梅丽，华生就想起雷斯垂德的话，他说：“我不同意雷斯垂德。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“他说的，一位女士的婚姻不幸代表了她的全部。”华生说，“梅丽也算婚姻不幸，但我相信她的悲伤只是暂时的，没有我她会有新的生活。”  
  
“什么？”这回换作福尔摩斯惊讶了。  
  
“哦，我跟她解除婚约了。”华生说，“就在不久之前。”  
  
福尔摩斯定了定神，回想了一下。“在雷斯垂德来贝克街之前？”  
  
“是啊。”华生说。  
  
“华生。”福尔摩斯叹道。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我……”福尔摩斯想了想，最后说，“好吧，你竟然成功地让我哑口无言了。”  
  
“我很荣幸。”华生微笑道，末了他的眼神停留在福尔摩斯身上，他瞥了一眼车厢门，那是关着的。于是他又说，几乎在恳求了：“那么，福尔摩斯，你就不能给我们两一个机会吗？”  
  
“什么机会？”  
  
“一个尝试的机会。”华生小心地说，“尝试一下……拓展我们的关系。”  
  
福尔摩斯眨了眨眼睛，反应一下华生在说什么。“不。”他下意识地说道，可话音未落他看见医生得到答案后寞落的眼神，又下意识地解释，“不，我不是说不给我们一个机会，我是说，我没想到这会对你的婚约造成任何损害。”  
  
“所以你答应了？”华生很明显地抓住了重点，说道。  
  
福尔摩斯又一次说不出话，他咬着嘴唇，只得承认：“我……就算答应好了。”  
  
华生笑了，又说：“其实这世界上，除了我自己以外没有人能让我取消婚约，但我这么做又毫无疑问受你的影响，这无需否认。”  
  
福尔摩斯叹了口气。“但我确实没想到你会取消，但愿你清楚自己选择了什么。”  
  
“就像我说的，每个人的生命中最重要的意义都不一样。你改变了我以前定义的意义，这无可否认，但这也是我自愿的选择，我也很清楚背后的代价，所以我不希望你因此产生任何心理负担。这是我愿意的。”华生说。福尔摩斯听着，抬起头看着医生，仿佛周身被定住了，他也感觉医生好像改变了他心中某块小小的地方。华生不忘又提醒了一句：“不过你答应了，给我们一个拓展关系的机会。”  
  
侦探说：“可如果我们失败了呢？”  
  
“最坏的情况不过是回到现在这个起点。”华生说，“像现在这样，我们只是不再提那天晚上做的那件事，或者说我对你做的那件事。”  
  
“好吧。”侦探说，“不过终究是变质的友谊，这要怎么办呢？”  
  
华生盯着福尔摩斯，仿佛用眼神把他定在原处，但却语气温柔地说：“这就像恋爱，只不过对象是个男人。”  
  
“这是违反法律的。”侦探扬了扬眉毛，提醒道。  
  
“我不介意违反法律。”华生仍然盯着他，“而且我也不觉得你会介意。”  
  
“对，”福尔摩斯终于笑了，“我也不介意，你说得对。”  
  
“要是等你进一步，我们得等到进坟墓。”华生无奈地笑道，“你就真的要把我想得那么坏吗？”  
  
“我习惯了考虑最坏的情况。”侦探说，“放松警惕是件危险的事情。”  
  
“好吧，我同意考虑最坏的情况更安全。”华生叹了口气，“毕竟会碰到各种离奇的案子，那你遇到十恶不赦的家伙的概率很大。”  
  
“但我不是有意说那些中伤你的话。”侦探说。  
  
“没关系，反正你已经答应我了。”华生说，“那些话就都没关系了。我还要谢谢你，如果不是你的话，我也很难踏出这一步。”  
  
“那我们会这样一直相互谢到列车到站。”福尔摩斯笑着说。  
  
“是啊，还有多久？”华生问。但他并没有去看怀表的意思，一直看着侦探的笑，他有点沉迷了。  
  
福尔摩斯看了看表。“半个小时吧。”他说完抬起头，对上华生的眼睛，华生盯着他就好像生怕他会消失一样，这感觉仿佛把他定在原地无法动弹。  
  
而华生在想着剩下半个小时要怎么熬过，他恨不得立即飞回去了。  
  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又又又对不起老维了。  
> 没想到这么快就到谈恋爱了。


	6. Chapter 6

+++  
  
福尔摩斯与华生回到贝克街时天已经黑了，哈德森太太都已经睡下。他们上楼的时候尽量轻轻地踩在楼梯上，屋子里安静得只能听见衣料摩擦的声音，但这让华生的心里更暖。这个时候福尔摩斯咳了几声，夜晚的寒意又重起来了。  
  
“你还好吗？”华生问。  
  
福尔摩斯摸了摸自己的脖子，白天的时候，他不知道是为了和华生唱反调，还是真觉得太阳够暖和，总之他没有戴围巾。“这真让人讨厌。”他说。  
  
“病总是好得很慢。”华生安慰地说。他们进了起居室，医生给侦探倒了杯水润一润嗓子，他自己则倒了一杯白兰地。  
  
福尔摩斯在长沙发上坐下来。华生喝了一大口杯子里的酒，踌躇了一会儿，说：“嗯……你上次是不是喊了我的教名？”  
  
“嗯？”福尔摩斯抬起头。  
  
“那天晚上，”华生瞥了一眼卧室的方向，说，“我们接吻的时候。”  
  
“哦，”侦探又低下头，他想起来了，但心里咒怨着医生竟然注意到了，而且还记着，但他说，“我不记得了。”  
  
“好吧。”医生说，“那以后在只有我们两个人的时候，你能不能……能不能叫我约翰？”  
  
福尔摩斯点头。“好吧。”他说，但仍然低着。  
  
华生似乎更有了动力，他一口气喝光了杯子里的白兰地，在福尔摩斯旁边坐下来，挨得很近。“那作为交换，我也叫你歇洛克，好吗？”  
  
福尔摩斯看着他，轻轻地眨着眼睛。“好。”他说。华生微笑。福尔摩斯又说：“你也和你的未婚——莫斯坦小姐相互称呼教名吗？”  
  
“呃，是。”华生说。不过在福尔摩斯面前谈论自己曾经的未婚妻，医生不禁觉得尴尬，他伸出手握住了侦探的，轻轻地拉过来，而福尔摩斯也没有阻止他。周围变得很安静。  
  
“你还没有解释清楚，你怎么就突然取消订婚了。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
华生叹了口气，说：“我本来想通过结婚让自己停止对你的想入非非，但那天晚上发生的事情让我这个打算彻底没戏了。”这么说着，他不安地摩挲着侦探的手背。  
  
福尔摩斯皱眉。“你以前对我想入非非？”他问。  
  
“是。”华生只好承认，“否则我怎么那么容易就范，在那天晚上。”  
  
福尔摩斯的眉头更紧了。“我竟然从没注意到过。”他说。  
  
“我也希望你别注意到。”华生说，“不过现在我也无所谓，我又不需要婚姻维持任何关系，我也不需要打入社交圈。更重要地是，如果我结婚的话，就不可能和你在一起了。”  
  
“这你怎么确定？”福尔摩斯说，扬起眉角，“也许就算你结婚了也可以。”  
  
“不，你不会的。”华生说，“而且我也有自知之明，我没办法两头都顾得上。”  
  
“好吧。”福尔摩斯轻轻耸肩，“不过，华生——”  
  
“约翰。”华生说。  
  
“约翰，”福尔摩斯似乎还有点不习惯，他琢磨着这个词，“不过，你选择和她结婚还是有原因的，对吧？”  
  
“呃，”华生更感到不适，他不自觉地拉紧侦探的手，“我喜欢她，不过算不上爱她。”  
  
侦探顿了一下，想了想，说道：“这有什么区别吗？”  
  
“嗯……爱更热烈，它让你愿意为了这个人做很多事情。有时候要放弃很多，但你并不觉得有什么可惜的。它既让你充满占有欲，又让你愿意成全。”医生又说，“而喜欢这个人，表示你们之间相处愉快，在社会规范的框架之内。而爱与社会规范没有关系。”  
  
“嗯——那么我也喜欢哈德森太太，大多数时候我也可以说，和雷斯垂德相处得不错。”侦探说，似乎他自己都被这话逗笑了，“但我没想过和他们结婚。”  
  
“对，”医生微笑，“那不太符合规范。”  
  
“那就那么重要吗，要遵守规范？”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“既重要又不重要。”医生说，“反正不论遵守还是不遵守，都挺累的。”  
  
这话好像又提醒了侦探回忆中的某些事情，他低声说：“对。”  
  
然后医生感到一阵沉默，随后他问：“那你爱特雷弗吗，歇洛克？”这个名字让侦探抬起头看着医生，他第一次听到医生喊他的名字。医生补充道：“嗯，我只是发觉，你依然挺在乎他的样子。”  
  
福尔摩斯不得不承认华生这样喊他，让他愣了神，虽然只有一秒钟。他说：“那是以前的事了，你干嘛这么在意？”  
  
华生耸耸肩，说：“就像我说的，爱伴随着占有欲嘛。如果事情已经过去了，你怎么在乎到去看望他？”  
  
福尔摩斯看着华生，他不是第一次听人说爱，但他再次被医生的眼神定住。华生看他的眼神，谈不上盯着猎物的样子，而是一种索求，在向他索求答案，或是更多。“嗯，按照你的定义，就是我喜欢他。”最后他说。  
  
“听上去有道理。”华生笑了。  
  
“我想去看他，毕竟我们之间有共同点。”福尔摩斯这次正经地说。  
  
华生疑惑了。“共同点？”他问，“你不要告诉我特雷弗也喜欢解谜？还是化学研究？”  
  
“我当然说的不是这些。”福尔摩斯说，“我指的是他的取向。”  
  
“哦，”华生才明白了，“可是你应该不止认识一个像这样的男人，对吧？”  
  
“当然，但他不同，他是……”侦探琢磨着要怎么描述，他不习惯向另一个人倾诉这些东西，“他算是情人，但其他我认识的人不算，我不关心他们的取向，或个性或别的私事。”  
  
“好吧，”华生想了一下，问：“那我算第二个……情人吗？”  
  
福尔摩斯一时哑口无言，他没想到华生的注意点如此让他意外。“呃，算是吧。”他说着，眼神转到别处。  
  
“很好。”华生微笑。  
  
“后来特雷弗更专注于他的抱负，这需要他融入上流社会。我们之间的这种关系对他有害无益，而且我也不会妥协的。”侦探说，试着把话题拉回来，“就像你说的，我们都不愿意为此放弃自己真正想要的东西。”  
  
医生叹了口气。“你知道吗，我一度感受到一种难以启齿的孤独。不论我曾经帮助过多少人，但我心里的这种羞耻的欲望一旦暴露了，任何人都有资格唾弃我，即使是受过我恩惠的人，即使是比我还要卑鄙的小人。”  
  
福尔摩斯耸了耸肩。“也许特雷弗就要遭受这些不幸了吧。”华生听了这话，忍不住捏紧了侦探的手，捏到侦探都感觉到疼。华生看来，他刚刚倾诉了自己的心里话，那可是他真实的恐惧，而福尔摩斯张口就是别人的名字。  
  
侦探也察觉到了。“我不是有意说他的。”他说，“我的意思是，我去看望他因为我理解他的困境。好吧，再说归根结底是你先提到他的。”  
  
医生无奈地笑道：“好吧，是我的错。”  
  
“本来就是你的错。”侦探还非要补一句。  
  
医生笑得更开了，那又怎么办呢，他想，但他就是爱他。这样想着，医生靠得更紧了，倾身过去吻了一下侦探的眉心。周围的空气瞬间凝固了，但医生没有挪开，依然凑得很近，侦探挪开了眼神。“嗯……你累了吗？”医生问。  
  
“我要睡觉了。”侦探说。  
  
“哦，嗯……那么……”医生纠结着，侦探转而看着他，然而这么近的距离让他更纠结了，他觉得应该多喝点酒。“那么我可不可以……”医生说。  
  
“你可以来。”侦探说，“如果这是你想问的话。”  
  
“好。”医生笑道。侦探倏地站起来，让他猝不及防。  
  
不知道为什么，医生的笑容让侦探心里升起一种奇异的感觉，既羞赧，又生气，还有一点手足无措。“我去一下浴室。”侦探说。  
  
“哦，我……”医生说。但还没等他说完，一只垫子就甩到了他脸上。  
  
“这你不可以。”侦探说。  
  
医生看着他往浴室去的背影，舔了一下嘴唇，又忍不住微笑。不过他回想了一下刚才的纠结，要是换作平时，他就直接问出口了。但他刚刚害怕了，突然踌躇起来，担心如果福尔摩斯拒绝他要怎么办，也许福尔摩斯讨厌与他的亲密接触呢？过去那一瞬间，他脑子里突然冒出了一连串的担忧，这都不像他自己了，华生想，可是福尔摩斯就是有这样的能力，让他小心翼翼地，仿佛做错一件事就能毁了这一切，而且福尔摩斯本人还不相信。  
  
这样想着，华生给自己又倒了一杯白兰地，好添把火，别再纠结那些让他犹犹豫豫的东西。  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯坐在床上，说不上来是因为温暖的被窝，热水澡，还是因为华生，他觉得身上的温度比平时高。但他依然打了个哈欠。“晚安。”医生说，又在他的眉尖吻了一下，随后灯光逐渐调暗，直至完全熄灭。  
  
黑暗中，华生感觉到他们两人默契地挨着，虽然没有贴在一起，但能感受到彼此的气息。华生在心里感叹着他们的关系，总算向前推进了一步，安心地陷入睡眠。  
  
福尔摩斯的意识也逐渐退去，不知过了几个小时，他隐约地觉得一种温热的碰触感，游走在他的身上，从脖子向下，到胸膛上，似乎他脑中的某个想法告诉他这是医生，他不自觉地向温热的那个方向挪动，碰到了一副坚实的躯体。当他的意识慢慢抬头的时候，才发现这是个不清不楚的梦，同样燥热的还有他的身体。不过他还没完全醒过来，他在毯子下面动了一下。华生也睡得比平时轻，他被这个动作惊动了。医生还没睁开眼睛，但身体向前倾，伸出双手很自然地搂住了身边的人。他的这个举动让两个人都很快睁了眼。  
  
福尔摩斯捂着毯子打了个哈欠，然后揉起了眼睛，而华生醒得更快。他把侦探揉着眼睛的手拿下来，自己的手取而代之地抚上对方的脸颊。侦探愣了。医生看着他，突然鬼使神差地问：“我可以吻你吗？”  
  
而福尔摩斯刚打过哈欠的眼角还浸着泪。“嗯……”他像是应允但又像在思索，或者还没醒过来。但有一点他很确定，就是离华生挨得越近，他越觉得热，似乎华生身上也挺热。  
  
于是侦探凑过去，医生立即捕捉到了这个信号，没给他时间凑上来，也倾过身体，吻住了他的嘴唇。这个吻相比于上一次，一样地热烈，但更缱绻。侦探很快适应了医生那不紧不慢的步调，间隙之间发出轻轻的呻吟。医生含着他的嘴唇，舌头轻轻卷起他的，仿佛在向他发出邀请。作为回应，他伸出一只手拉住了医生的脖子，医生压得更深了一些。他似乎听见医生的吮吸中发出了一丝水声，但他没空在意这些，他的舌头正被卷着，仿佛他的整个身体都被卷起来了。一股热流从他的下半身升起，逐渐笼罩了他的一切，而这一切都混合在他们两人的气息中。他的脸颊也紧贴着医生的，医生正伸手从腰上搂住他，把他贴得更近，他一面觉得燥热，一面又想要更多热量。  
  
然后，医生的舌头退出去，吮吸也渐渐变成轻啄，在他们逐渐分开彼此的时候，侦探依然能察觉到湿润润的触感覆于他的嘴唇之上。或许他的脸颊又升温了，反正他已经够热，也无法分辨出脸上的热度是为了什么。他们也并没有离彼此太远，他们的鼻尖相互蹭着。医生的手抚上他的脸。尽管在黑暗之中，侦探依然能看到医生的蓝色眼眸，他的呼吸急促起来。  
  
而此时医生也看着灰色的眼睛，在暗处闪着晶莹的光彩。他想说点什么，但又担心说错了，然后那点光彩就会从他眼前消失，冷漠地融于黑夜里。于是他只是吻了一下怀中之人的眼睛，接着又留恋地吻额头，眉尖和眼角。令医生雀跃地是，这时候侦探伸手探到他的脖颈后面，这鼓舞着他继续下去。医生的手回到侦探的腰间，一边轻轻揉着，一边把他的身体推下去。  
  
这时侦探感到医生的身体压上来，他安心地叹息，他的手开始在医生的睡衣领口处摸索，渐渐不满足于他们身体之间隔着的薄薄的布料。医生也察觉到了，在亲吻他侧脸的间隙，稍稍分开了彼此。  
  
“我来。”医生说，有点哑。  
  
侦探听到这沙哑的声音，呼吸一滞。医生低头解开自己的睡衣，之后手在侦探的腰带上停了一下，还是解开了。侦探的手试探性地抚上医生的胸膛，似乎在触碰某个未知之地，在他适应之后，顺着抚上肩膀。而医生好像忍不住一样，突然凑上来又吮吸起侦探的嘴唇，接着又攻击起他的脸颊。说是攻击，因为这次比刚才要热烈得多，仿佛刚才的温情只是铺垫。侦探感到医生火热的吻，混着着舔舐，遍布在他的脸颊和脖子上，同时医生的手又抚上他的腰，只不过这一次不再隔着布料，而是肌肤与肌肤直接的接触。当然，也不仅仅是接触，他感到医生的手在他身上游走，还带着力度，似乎要把自己的气息通过手掌抹在他的身体上。他咬着嘴唇，还是呻吟了。  
  
“约翰。”他忍不住唤了一句。他稍稍别过脸，医生正舔着他的耳垂和下颌线。  
  
“我想你。”医生带着喘息声说。  
  
侦探也喘息着，顿了一会儿，然后在他仅剩的一点意识下缓慢地想着，他说：“我们天天见啊。”  
  
“对。”医生说，“但我还是想你。”他抬头看了一眼侦探，这个时候他的眼神带着一丝贪婪和占有欲。接着他的吻又增加了一层力度。  
  
不过侦探并不介意，奇怪地是，医生表现出侵略性的时候，他并不讨厌。即便这个时候，他的身体，他的皮肤上，到处都有医生，医生手掌的摩挲，指尖的揉捏，舌尖的舔舐和吮吸，但他依然想要更多。他不自觉地迎合着医生的动作，伸手把医生拉向自己，尽管他们已经贴得够紧了，但仿佛永远不够，他想要他们身体的每一寸都纠缠在一起。  
  
侦探咬着的嘴唇已经无法挡住他的呻吟了，他最后残存的意识让他伸手挡住自己的嘴，但那也丝毫没有实际作用。他感到医生沉了下去，正顺着他的胸膛，腰线吻下去。他来不及抱怨上半身逐渐下降的温度，因为医生的手在他的大腿处逡巡，时不时地在他最敏感的地方撩拨一下，这让他只来得及断断续续地喘息着。他隐约地知道这会来，但医生真的含住他的阴茎时，他又没有忍住叫声，不过这次没有那么尖锐，是带着呻吟的叫声。然后下意识地他又立即挡住自己的嘴，咬着嘴唇，不断地泄露出泣声。  
  
医生的舌头在他的阴茎上辛勤工作了一会儿。然后又爬上来把自己的睡衣蹬开一些。侦探目不转睛地看着医生，医生握住他挡在自己嘴边的手，轻轻拉开，引着他的手摸向自己的阴茎。侦探握住的那瞬间，他们两人的呼吸都停住了一瞬。接着医生又将自己贴上去，这次他也把手伸下去，握着他们两个的勃起，相互擦着。他们又接吻，但这次回归于柔情，其实这时候他们也无法吻得深入，医生只是试着封住侦探的啜泣声，侦探伸手勾住医生的脖子，让他们两人下半身的摩擦更用力。  
  
医生的双手又流连到侦探的腿上，把侦探的双腿掰开一些，微微抬起。侦探不得不紧紧拉住医生的脖子，他们的吻中断了，他啜泣着，突然感到医生往他后面轻轻蹭。不过医生的一只手回到了他的阴茎上，大腿和腰上失去的力道让他只能感到医生在他后入口附近的摩擦。这也足够让他失声。  
  
他低下脑袋，双手揽着医生的脖子，而在他们两人的身体之间，渗出的精液气息更加浓烈，刺激着他的嗅觉。医生似乎也低着头吻着他的脸，他迷糊地感到亲吻逐渐凌乱，随着医生握在他阴茎上的手越来越快，医生在他下面蹭得也越来越厉害。  
  
他们到达高潮的一瞬间似乎丢掉了意识。  
  
侦探几乎不自觉地回应着医生的吻，高潮过后漫不经心又慵懒，在医生的轻啄中，他慢慢地拾起来，回想起刚刚发生了什么。不过他仍旧迷乱着。  
  
见他睁开了眼睛，医生爬起来去倒热水。浴室里的亮光撒入卧房。侦探躺在床上，几秒钟之前的心满意足退掉了那么一点点，因为医生突然离开他造成了一丝怨念。他从床上坐起来，揉着眼睛，当医生给他擦拭的时候，他仍在发愣，直到医生做完了，他才完全清醒，转而看着医生，不说话，不自觉地稍稍歪过脑袋。  
  
华生也看着那双恢复光彩的眼睛，但愈加延长的沉默让华生紧张起来。  
  
“你不会又要把我赶走吧？”华生说。  
  
福尔摩斯眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇脑袋，又让自己重新陷到床上，把自己的身体藏在被子底下，连同他的下巴和嘴唇。华生放心的舒了一口气，在他的眉角上亲了一下，把剩下的水端回到浴室去。侦探看着华生的背影，清醒过后，他开始回想刚刚他们做的事。虽说他之前也肖想过华生，可是平日里他见过的华生到底是个正直的样子，不久之前他们发生的事情，华生身上的反差，突然让他感到一阵羞赧，但又没几秒，他又有一阵莫名其妙的满足。他咬着嘴唇，但嘴角微微上扬。  
  
这样想着，浴室里的灯光熄灭了，华生走出来，系着睡衣。福尔摩斯也下意识地摸着自己的睡衣系好，但他的眼神一直跟着医生，直到医生来到床边。  
  
侦探默默地躺好，又把自己裹在被窝里，这次的感觉完全不一样了。医生在他身边躺下来，这一次他们很自然地靠在一起。侦探倚在医生身上，医生将他搂入怀中，亲吻他的额头。  
  
福尔摩斯叹了口气。“约翰。”他说，蹭着华生的颈窝，“晚安。”  
  
“晚安。”华生说着，收紧了手臂。  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯醒来时，听见屋外有脚步声，他朦胧地想着，哈德森太太每天都起得那么早。  
  
“早安。”华生对他说。  
  
“嗯。”福尔摩斯哼了一声，在华生怀中挪动着身子，在睡衣布料上揉着眼睛。他完全醒过来时，才突然明白了刚才听到的脚步声。“你是不是锁了门？”他问。  
  
“是，是。”华生说，语气中带着抚慰，还吻了吻他的侧脸。他又揽过华生的脖子，医生的手臂圈住他，双手在他后背上来回摩挲。  
  
“嗯……你感觉怎么样？”华生问。  
  
“有点困，不过我醒了。”侦探说。  
  
“我是问你昨晚做的事，感觉怎么样？”  
  
“嗯，还好。”  
  
“你没有哪里不舒服，没有厌恶我的地方，对吧？”医生又问。  
  
“没有，我很好。”福尔摩斯眨着眼睛，看向医生，“你为什么这么问？”  
  
“我只是担心你有对我不满的地方。”医生说着，抚上他的侧脸，亲吻了一下他的嘴角，又搂住他。“我爱你。”医生突然说。  
  
侦探觉得仿佛又有一股热流正冲向他的脑袋，镇定了一下，他说：“你知道在说什么，对吧？”  
  
“当然。”华生说，“你拒绝我的时候，我从来没有体会到那种伤心和难过。我也很难形容，好像突然生活中的其他事情都不重要了，只有这一件事有意义。”  
  
侦探想了一会儿，他的眼神变得深邃。“嗯，当你全身心投入到一件事情上的时候，就有这种感觉。”  
  
“你有过这种感觉吗？”华生问。  
  
“有。投入到工作上的时候，或者某个研究。”侦探说着，皱起眉头，“嗯……”然后他不禁抱紧医生，没有再说话了。他想到得知医生订婚的时候，尤其刚开始那段时间。但他逐渐学会让自己忘记，让自己关注于别的事情上，哪怕只有一会儿。但随着时间的流逝，以及他的努力，他慢慢觉得习惯了，毕竟生活总要继续。  
  
“我在这儿。”华生抚上他的背，说，“你需要我的时候，只要伸出手，我就在这儿。好吧，其实你就算不伸手我也在这里。”  
  
“嗯。”侦探点点头，转过脸埋到华生的怀里。华生觉得他仿佛直接蹭在了自己的心脏上。  
  
+++  
  
他们之间相处的变化，实际上比他们想象得要少。华生在心里列了一个清单，试图总结一下有什么变了，然后惊讶地发现他其实写不出什么。除了他们之间的性，会喊对方的教名，似乎就没了。当然，这一连串地带来一些别的变化。  
  
哈德森太太摆好早餐。福尔摩斯把报纸摊在旁边，一边看一边吃，不知不觉竟然把他那份吃完了。华生在心里记下，这也算个变化吧，福尔摩斯变得更容易饿。虽然华生也胃口大开，不过这个词放在福尔摩斯身上，就更突出了。另一个让华生惊喜的是，他原本以为性会变成他们生活中的调味料，但这发生的频率明显比他预料的要多。  
  
华生第一次感觉到的时候，就是当天晚上，他坐在沙发上翻看一本杂志。福尔摩斯在整理他的简报，原本他打算坐在地上，但被医生制止了，理由是在他完全好之前不要做任何可能着凉的事情。春天已经来了，壁炉也熄了。福尔摩斯只好拉来一只桌案，把他的资料摊在上面。不知过了多久，华生放下手里的杂志，看着福尔摩斯，后者歪着身体，靠在他身上，但注意力仍然在手里的事情上，不自觉地，侦探伸手摸着自己的脖子。华生盯着那里，想着用自己的手代替是什么感觉，他看了一眼怀表。  
  
“嗯……”华生没想到就算这次他依然踌躇，他说，“不早了。”不过医生的动作先于他的思想，他说着，伸手从后面抱住福尔摩斯的腰。侦探动了动，也许被华生挠得发痒，忍不住轻笑。医生趁机靠上他的后背，在他耳边说：“那要不要我现在去铺床？”  
  
“嗯。”侦探说，又顿了一下，“对了，我还没试过你的床。”  
  
半个小时以后，福尔摩斯进了楼上医生的房间，这当然不是他第一次在华生的卧室，但此时他们的目的和以前完全不一样。  
  
福尔摩斯立即注意到华生的床头一只柜子上，还放着他的船模。“你还没做完？”他问。  
  
“最近这不是有太多事分心嘛。”华生说。  
  
福尔摩斯在他床边坐下，仔细看着那艘三桅帆船的模型。“你这样就像小孩子，把自己最喜欢的玩具放在床边，每晚睡觉时都要看着。”他说。  
  
“这样可以提醒我它还没完成，免得我会忘记。”华生说，又从后面搂住他，贴上他的背，手在他身上来回摸索。  
  
“那你就好好做这个吧，”福尔摩斯说，“省得分心了。”然后他开玩笑地要站起来。  
  
华生搂住他的手用了点力，像要把他拉回来。“你看上去像在和它较劲，这有什么好较劲的，嗯？”这样说着，医生的身体贴过去，手故意在侦探的侧身捏了一把，还在那里挠痒痒。  
  
两个人都笑了。福尔摩斯推搡着华生，倒在床上，试着将自己支撑起来。  
  
“说真的，这个床怎么样？”华生问，但脸上依旧带着笑。  
  
“嗯。”福尔摩斯用力按了一下，又躺下去，说，“还行，不过不如我的床舒服。”  
  
华生倾身压过去，伸手抚上侦探的侧脸。“那你就靠我身上。”他说，然后低头接吻……  
  
+++  
  
他们逐渐把性当成了习惯。本来华生以为，只要时不时的有几个晚上能睡在一起，他就很满足了。但事实上，“睡在一起”却成了常态，哪怕有时候真的只是睡觉。  
  
大约一个月以后的某天，华生看了几个病人之后，回家吃午饭，他没吃早餐就出门了，早已经饥肠辘辘。  
  
华生刚踏进公寓门，在厨房门口，哈德森太太说：“你这段时间心情很好，华生医生。”  
  
“是啊。”华生说。  
  
“看来你找到上次说的爱情了？”哈德森太太问。  
  
“呃，对。”华生耸耸肩，“哦，您又要教育我了。”医生笑道，他想起上次拜托哈德森太太去安慰自己的前未婚妻，可是一周以后，他才想起来去问老太太怎么样了。当时哈德森太太怪他忘记得太快。  
  
“哦，我希望你快乐，医生。”哈德森太太说，“我这样说是因为今天有人送来玫瑰，我还以为是你要的，华生医生，没想到竟然是送给福尔摩斯先生的，还没有署名。你没看到他当时奇怪的表情。”哈德森太太掩饰不住八卦的笑容，说：“我从没见过他那样的表情。”  
  
“说不定是哪个恋慕者送的。”华生说，“这种人也有的，您也不是不知道。”  
  
然后医生上了楼，他来到起居室的时候，一眼就看到了那束玫瑰，既有白色也有红的，已经插好在瓶子里了，十分显眼地放在桌子上。  
  
“这是你送的。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“对。”华生带上起居室的门，“你喜欢吗？”  
  
“你怎么想到买这个的？”侦探问。  
  
医生走到桌子前，说：“唔……我也犹豫红色还是白色更适合你，最终无法决定，就把两种颜色配在一起。嗯，放这里还挺好看的，光是红色太鲜艳了，光是白色又太单调。”  
  
“我是说你为什么买玫瑰。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“今天正好是我们在一起的第一个月，很有纪念意义。”华生笑道，其实他也没有仔细算过日期，“再说这不就是恋爱的时候该做的事吗？”  
  
“亏你想得出来。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“你不喜欢？”华生问。  
  
福尔摩斯犹豫了一下，眼神转向另一边。“算了，谈不上不喜欢。”他说着把手里的报纸扔在桌子上，回到沙发里，随手在信盘上查看他的信件。  
  
华生笑了，顺手拿起报纸，他今天还没得空看。不过他马上就收起了笑容，因为瞥见了一则新闻，特雷弗最后一次开庭就快到了。  
  
“你看了今天的报纸了？”华生问。  
  
福尔摩斯抬眼看了看他，立即明白了什么意思。“如果你要问特雷弗的话，我没说打算去看望他啊。”  
  
“你想去就说呗。”华生说，“如果我反对也是因为太危险了。”福尔摩斯轻笑。“真的，”华生说，“就算那个时候我有点嫉妒，但现在都过去了。”  
  
福尔摩斯漫不经心地翻着信件，说：“那个时候我还非常年轻，而且公学时代过得不太好，有很多现在看来幼稚可笑的想法。特雷弗也算是我第一个朋友吧，我们……”说着侦探抬起头对上医生的眼睛，意识到医生也许会不高兴。  
  
“我想知道关于你的事情，真的。”华生说。  
  
“如果你不生气的话。”福尔摩斯说着，拿起一封今天刚到不久的信，低头看了一眼，就皱起眉头，疑惑重复了一下来信的名字。“迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯？”华生的注意力也被吸引过去了。侦探拆开那封信，或者说只是个条子。“哦，迈克罗夫特请我们下午去第欧根尼。”  
  
“哦，他说‘我们’？”华生有点惊讶迈克罗夫特会提起他。  
  
“哦，不，他没提你，只说我。”侦探说，他现在越来越习惯把华生带入称作“我们”了。  
  
“反正我也不忙，和你一起去呗。”华生耸耸肩。  
  
福尔摩斯点点头，他把信纸来回翻看了一眼，然后便索然无味地扔回盘子上。反正从迈克罗夫特那里他从来都观察不到什么东西，除非这家伙自己告诉他。  
  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前段时间有点忙。


	7. Chapter 7

+++  
  
福尔摩斯也觉得近来自己有点变了。在过去这段时间里，他没有收到“惊喜”的案件委托，却有好几个平平无奇的小案子。以前的他在这种情况下早就开始抱怨乏味无聊，开始拉着难听的曲子，甚至会找注射器。不过这次他并没有，好吧，他的确抱怨了几句，但他没有用刺耳的曲子折磨华生，他更没想到注射器。福尔摩斯发觉他的心情比以前变好了。这真奇怪。  
  
下午，福尔摩斯和华生到了第欧根尼俱乐部，他在签名簿上写下自己的名字，然后把笔给华生。他看到华生跟着在“歇洛克·福尔摩斯”下面签上“约翰·华生”时，了然了自己心情变好的原因。  
  
他们被带到迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯的书房。迈克罗夫特眯起他灰色的眼睛，看了华生几秒钟。“华生医生，你也来了。”迈克罗夫特说。  
  
“你也没提只要我来见你啊。”歇洛克说，在单人沙发上坐下，示意华生也坐下。  
  
“我是没有。”迈克罗夫特答道，“对了，你看了今天的报纸了吧？你同学维克多·特雷弗的消息你也知道了？”  
  
“是。”歇洛克快速地眨了眨眼睛，“你为什么对他感兴趣？”  
  
迈克罗夫特没有直接回答，而是看了他们两人一眼，然后郑重其事地说：“我下面说的话要绝对保密，你们要保证绝不泄露给任何人。”  
  
“好。”歇洛克说，狐疑地看着他哥哥。迈克罗夫特看着华生。“好。”华生也说。  
  
迈克罗夫特点点头，表示满意。“你应该知道本届政府的外交大臣霍尔德赫斯特勋爵，出于某些我不能提到的原因，他本人在政府中的职位已经岌岌可危，很快就要被踢出局。而我参与其中。”  
  
“只是‘参与其中’？”歇洛克反问。  
  
迈克罗夫特没有问答，而是继续说：“下周一我们会给报社放出消息，会有进一步不利于他的新闻出现。保守估计一个月吧，会逼得他不得不辞职。当然，他也不可能坐以待毙，虽然我还没有掌握确定的消息，但不排除他会使用一些手段打击我。所以在接下来一段时间，我希望你，歇洛克，能避免被他利用来打击我。”  
  
歇洛克皱起眉毛。“你为什么认为，我会被别人利用？”他没说出口的是，这种预判似乎在羞辱他的能力。  
  
“因为你去看望了特雷弗先生。”迈克罗夫特说，“特雷弗在生意上的竞争对手恰好是霍尔德赫斯特勋爵的小儿子。这位小公子哥儿在生意场上斗不过你的同学，歇洛克，所以他就用别的手段来解决对手。”  
  
“特雷弗是被盯上了。”歇洛克说。  
  
“这个手段确实不怎么样。”迈克罗夫特说道，“不过在我看来，主要错在你的同学身上，他不够谨慎，才让别人抓住了把柄。”  
  
“哈，你不用我告诉你，也该知道这位勋爵的小儿子曾经让他家一个小女仆怀了孕，那个姑娘被他抛弃以后就死了。”歇洛克没好气地说，“这个社会并不缺丑闻，更不缺把柄。”  
  
“那你也不用我提醒你，”迈克罗夫特严肃地说，“别说一个被抛弃后死了的女仆，就算他做了一百件这样的事情，也不及你同学的这一件事严重。这就是现在的事实。”  
  
歇洛克把脸转向了一边，任然不满着，但他也不说话了，毕竟他也不得不承认，迈克罗夫特是对的。  
  
“而且你去看了特雷弗，这很不理智。”迈克罗夫特的语气又软了下来，说，“当然，如果不是因为这层关系的话，其实也没太大问题。不过，霍尔德赫斯特勋爵有可能利用这件事往你身上泼脏水。即使我还没证据证明他已经知道你和特雷弗有过特别的关系，但就像你说的，这个社会不缺把柄。如果他真的要把你拉下水的话，光是这些就足够他编造点什么了。特雷弗的案子正在风口浪尖上。”  
  
“那我是不是得道歉，抱歉我要连累你了？”歇洛克又没好气地呛道。  
  
迈克罗夫特巍然不动。“接下来这段时间很关键，在他做最后挣扎的时候，如果他把你拉下水，那等于束缚了我的手脚，我没法两头都顾上。当然，我肯定会选择顾你的。”迈克罗夫特说，但很无奈地叹了口气，“还有，你什么时候能改改这个习惯，歇洛克，你这样说话只会伤害真正关心你的人。”  
  
歇洛克看了看他，只得服软了。“好吧，那你要怎么做？”  
  
“我计划好了，你出国躲一下，这样就算霍尔德赫斯特勋爵把你拉进特雷弗的案子里，英国的法律也拿你没办法。”迈克罗夫特说，“我已经订了后天的船票，还会派两个人一路跟着你，路线也计划好了。大约就一个月，到时候特雷弗的案子也判了，霍尔德赫斯特勋爵也辞去了政府中的职位，一切都尘埃落定。你再回来。”  
  
歇洛克从听了这话开始便抬起头看着他兄长，末了又看了一眼华生，问道：“什么？那如果我不打算这样做呢？”  
  
“这是必须的。”迈克罗夫特说。  
  
“我了解你，你不可能没有备用计划。”歇洛克说，“你直接说还有哪些选项就行了。”  
  
迈克罗夫特又叹了口气。“好吧，你实在不想跑远的话，在牛津郡有一处房子，严格来说那不是我的，但我有权处置，你可以在那里呆一段时间，用另一个身份。那附近的人家很少，之间间隔也远，对你来说暂时伪装一下完全不是问题，只要你配合不惹麻烦。对了，我会给你派一个管家。”  
  
“还是有人跟着我？”歇洛克说。  
  
“他是去照应你，不是监视，再说那房子里总不能没有管家吧。我保证会派我信任的人去，我会尽量以私人的方式处理这件事情。”迈克罗夫特说。  
  
歇洛克想了一下，说：“好吧。”  
  
“那就这样决定了。我会给你们两个身份，到时候会派人去接你们。”迈克罗夫特说。  
  
“两个身份？”歇洛克问道，看了一眼华生，然后说，“不用，我一个就行了。”  
  
“我可以陪着去。”华生说。  
  
“可是……”  
  
“这不由你决定，弟弟。”迈克罗夫特说，“华生医生已经知道这一切安排了，为了保密，他也必须去。当然，我不是质疑华生医生的品格，但这是原则性的问题。”  
  
歇洛克没有反驳，只得同意了。  
  
自然这场对话结束时，每个人都不愉快。两人坐在回贝克街的马车上的时候，侦探说：“我没想连累你的。”  
  
“这不是连累。”医生微笑，说道，“刚才迈克罗夫特也说了，他会选择顾你。而我也愿意为你做任何事。”  
  
侦探抿起嘴角，但听到兄长的名字，又说：“你不提迈克罗夫特更好。”  
  
+++  
  
两天以后的上午，他们坐在了去牛津郡的火车上，将在威特尼附近的车站下车。在车厢中间的小台子上，福尔摩斯打开一只蓝色的信封。  
  
“威廉·西格森，你是希尔·巴顿医生。”福尔摩斯读着信札，“哦，你是我的表兄，医生以及探险家，我是……化学家，音乐家。鉴于实际情况，迈克罗夫特不会给你塞什么奇奇怪怪的身份，充其量就是改个名字罢了。”  
  
“那为什么搞得这么神秘？”华生接过信札，看着上面的背景描述，写着他们要借住在亲戚的乡下宅邸里修养一阵。“我看你确实需要休息。”华生说。  
  
福尔摩斯给了他一记白眼。“故弄玄虚而已，迈克罗夫特只不过嫌我这段时间会让他分心。”他说。  
  
“他会担心这个，是不是说明严重性了？”华生问。  
  
“不用担心他。他在白厅有自己独特的影响力。”福尔摩斯答道，轻轻哼了一声，“影响力，现代语言里最接近‘权力’的表达。”  
  
华生会心一笑。“那是。”  
  
“而且迈克罗夫特永远不会站错队。”福尔摩斯说，“他选的那一方总是赢。”  
  
华生想到了什么，眼神转向窗外，乡村景色在车窗外不断地闪过。“说起来挺巧，你和我都是家里年纪小的那个，上面还都有个兄长。”华生回忆道，“我哥哥，你知道的，是个酒鬼，去世的时候只留给我一只手表，变成了唯一的纪念。”  
  
“所以我说你对酒的态度很危险，那不无道理。”福尔摩斯说，“我现在依然这么认为。”  
  
“你的控制欲也够了，亲爱的，尽管你总抱怨迈克罗夫特。”华生微笑，在“亲爱的”上面加重了语气，又说，“而且我和我哥哥关系很好，就算他过度迷恋酒精，也是后来的事了。那时候，我埋怨他酗酒也是出于对他的健康考虑。”  
  
“那我也算是对你的健康考虑啊。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“好，是，谢谢关心。”华生笑道，“那你哥哥呢，我看他还是很关心你的。”  
  
“这个嘛，迈克罗夫特可以算作关心，”福尔摩斯笑了一下，但只是一瞬，“或者说，他显得很关心我的样子。”  
  
“什么意思？”华生问。  
  
福尔摩斯看着华生，又看了看台子上的信札，在火车的振动下，那轻飘飘的纸张也在台子上悄悄地移动。侦探把信札叠好，重新放回信封里。“我和迈克罗夫特，从小一直在竞争。”他说。  
  
华生抬头望着侦探。“可他大了你七岁。”医生说。  
  
“所以在我们都很年轻的时候，像同辈一样竞争，到了一定年龄后，他又突然认真扮演起了兄长的角色。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“但他毕竟年长很多，如果他主动挑起争斗的话，还是和年纪小的弟弟……”华生说，不禁笑了，“我真想象不到迈克罗夫特也会这么幼稚。”  
  
“而且他永远都是赢的那一方。”福尔摩斯无奈地笑了一下，“现在也是。”  
  
“他一直给我一个指导者的印象。”华生说，他听出福尔摩斯的语气有点不一样。  
  
“嗯，那通常在我决定去请教他的时候，我早已经接受这个事实了。”福尔摩斯说，也望向窗外，“迈克罗夫特是个思考力极强的人，实际上他不喜欢和人打交道，这也是他创办第欧根尼俱乐部的原因，但他又能在白厅建立自己的关系网。他能一眼看透事情的本质，可是当需要的时候，他又可以矢口否定真相，就好像事情的本质从来就不是那样的一样。”  
  
华生说：“我知道，你做不到这样，你无法矢口否认。”  
  
福尔摩斯望向华生，华生知道自己说对了，渐渐微笑。“对。”福尔摩斯说，“我做不到，除了偶尔为了工作，但我没法像迈克罗夫特那样如同家常便饭。”  
  
“你不是他。”华生摇摇头，“有一个迈克罗夫特就足够了。”  
  
余下的旅程中，他们没有再提这个名字。再一次听到这个名字的时候，车已经到站了，迈克罗夫特派的管家在车站等他们。福尔摩斯又不可避免地嘲讽了一番，说管家亲自来接太行事隆重云云。  
  
马车往乡下一路颠簸而去，天气很好，绿草如茵，有时候能在远处绵延的树林中瞥见几处房子。自称惠丁顿的管家驾着马车，一只手指着房子的方向，说：“附近几处住户没有可疑之处，这一点您放心。”  
  
马车在一个小岔路口拐弯，一直走到头，就到了他们的目的地。从侧面看，那座房子似乎隐匿在小树林的环绕之中，不过门前的草地让视野更开阔了。这是一座建成不久的房子，透着典型的当代风格，细长的窗户和尖形的拱顶使整座建筑显得瘦削，但大门两边的立柱又那么显眼，屋檐和窗棱上也饰以雕花，让人想起时下流行的古典主义做派，即不停回顾从前兴盛的时代，酌情选取合适的元素揉和起来。也许现在看来有点矫揉造作，说不定多年以后这也会成为一种独树一帜的风格呢。  
  
华生在门前站定，环顾了一下四周，同时等着脚夫把行李卸下来。福尔摩斯扬起眉毛，悄悄地在医生耳边说：“看来迈克罗夫特真的把佣人数量压缩到最低了。”华生回头看了一下，只有一个脚夫在忙碌着，他们的行李不多，已经完事了。而且据管家说，那脚夫还是临时雇的，干完活就走。  
  
房子内部的装饰相当雅致，带着一点点巴洛克的味道，但并不显得太过华贵。他们的房间在二楼的东面，两间卧室共享一个大浴间。房间里只有他们两个人的时候，华生打开了大浴间的两扇门，医生站在他自己的卧室里，视线能穿过浴间一直到另一头侦探的卧室。  
  
管家离开以后，福尔摩斯说：“这个迈克罗夫特的奸细。”他走到华生的卧室里，后者正在整理行李，于是侦探来到窗边，望着外面的树林，这个角度和从他的房间窗户里看到的并无二致。  
  
“别现在就开始讨厌他，我们还要和惠丁顿在这里一起呆上一阵子呢。”华生说，“他是叫这个吧？”  
  
“真名肯定不是。”福尔摩斯说，“但迈克罗夫特很信任这个人，其他仅有的佣人都完全不知道我们的真实身份。”他说着，踱到床边，坐了下来。  
  
“舒服吗？”华生抬头问，笑道，“你今天晚上想睡这里，还是你那边的床？”  
  
“无所谓。”福尔摩斯说，往下按了按垫子。  
  
“要我帮你整理行李吗？”华生又问。  
  
“嗯。”侦探答道。  
  
不过即便福尔摩斯这么说，他还是起来与华生一起收拾。他们先整理医生的东西，再去忙侦探的。这时候，华生会在心里疑惑，他们把各自的物品分得这么清楚还有什么意义，也许最大的意义就只剩下表面功夫了，但他们似乎达成了某种默契，似乎都默认了这个规则。华生想着，把他的最后一件睡衣挂好，突然想起福尔摩斯也穿过。在整理福尔摩斯的东西的时候，侦探起先也帮忙，但后来他便往床上一躺，两条腿挂在床边晃着，开始偷懒。华生把福尔摩斯的东西都放在该放的地方，毕竟他太了解侦探的习惯了。  
  
“都收拾好了。”最后华生说，他不知道在什么时候已经挽起衬衫袖子，露出了小臂。  
  
“嗯。”福尔摩斯哼声，侦探心不在焉地看着天花板边沿上细致的雕花，不知不觉地视线落到了华生的小臂上，他开始想象医生胳膊上的肌肉线条，对此他毫无困难，他也见过多次了。“今天晚上我要睡这张床。”他说。  
  
“都好。”华生说，对上福尔摩斯的眼神，他微笑，心领神会地来到床边，向躺在床上的人俯下身体。  
  
“管家和佣人的房间在西面楼下，晚上他们不会听见这里的动静。”侦探说。  
  
“那很好。”医生说，此时他们面对面了，鼻尖就快要碰到。  
  
“嗯……当然，除非有很大很响的叫声。”侦探又说，声音越来越低。  
  
“我尽力。”医生说着，低下脑袋。  
  
然而就在他们要接吻的时候，响起了敲门声。他们只得中断了，赶快站了起来。原来是管家来告诉他们晚餐准备好了。  
  
“我要开始讨厌他了。”管家被打发走以后，华生半开玩笑地说，又问，“对了，他会不会已经怀疑我们的关系了？”  
  
“很有可能。”福尔摩斯说，“毕竟迈克罗夫特多半已经知道了。”  
  
“什么，你哥哥……”华生看着侦探，想了想，又说，“好吧，你哥哥无论知道什么我都不该惊讶。”  
  
+++  
  
第二天早晨，华生在福尔摩斯的房间里醒来，第一反应便是下意识地伸手搂住身边的人。当他睁开眼睛，一下子看到的就是两只熟悉的胳膊杵在面前。侦探不知什么时候已经醒了，他正“研究”着天花板上的雕饰，举着两只胳膊，拇指和食指张开，两只手把雕饰如同一幅画作一样框起来。这个时候，宽松的睡衣袖管垂下，露出他胳膊上的皮肤。医生看着那白晃晃的胳膊，很自然地摸了上去，一方面带着爱抚的意味，另一方面，他有意查看有没有针眼。在细细地来回摸了几圈之后，医生满意地重又搂住侦探。  
  
他们又磨蹭了一会儿才起床，从窗帘上映进来的阳光表示已经不早了，然而整座房子十分安静，也不曾有佣人敲过门。前一天晚上，他们两人已经在四处走了一遍，从厨房开始，到餐厅，客厅，吸烟室，书房，包括二楼的十几间卧室。  
  
“真是无聊透了。”侦探说。他们正准备下楼用早餐。  
  
华生笑了笑。前一天当他整理福尔摩斯的东西的时候，并没有注意到注射器，但如果福尔摩斯真的要带这个东西，也不会让他发现。总之在这件事上，他不能掉以轻心，就算过去这段时间状态还不错，不过就算他发现了，他又能怎么样呢，无非发一顿火罢了。  
  
接下来的几天，日子还算平静。晚上，他们会在吸烟室里坐一会儿，两个人的牌局会有些无聊，或者看一会儿书。最终，他们总会陷入亲热的接吻和撕磨，在床上折腾一段时间然后入睡。而白天的时候，侦探会躲在书房里做他的所谓研究，医生知道他声称的“有趣的研究”都是因为他反正也没有“有趣的案子”。医生则趁这个机会把不久之前办过的案件都写下来，仍有疑问的时候，他会问侦探的意见，一方面给侦探提提精神，可另一方面，当医生又继续他的写作时，侦探不免染上幽怨的情绪。当这种幽怨积累时，医生会听到小提琴声，偶尔侦探也会折磨起客厅里的那架钢琴。医生不禁感叹音乐确实是一种语言，语言则是用来表达的，尤其这琴声中表达的情绪简直和屋外的春光形成鲜明的对比。  
  
+++  
  
管家曾提到附近的居民很少，但也事先简单说过都有哪些人。  
  
某天下午，阳光过于明媚，撒在房子前面的草坪上。华生从大门走出来，看见福尔摩斯正仰面躺在草地上，他穿着浅米色的套装，身下是一块格子的野餐布。不远的地方是一架小餐车，想必管家在不久前刚刚推来这里，上面的饼干还飘着香气，茶壶也是温热的。华生走过去，看见同样浅米色的帽子遮住了福尔摩斯的眼睛，只露出他的鼻尖和下半张脸。  
  
“哎，你这样看上去就像个纨绔子弟。”华生笑着说。  
  
侦探把帽子抬起来一点，瞥了他一眼，说：“我本来就是。”  
  
“不，你才不是。”华生说着，在侦探身边坐下来，说，“我以前常干那些荒唐的事情。”  
  
“是吗，都哪些事呢？”福尔摩斯完全抬起帽子，似乎来了兴趣。  
  
“嗯……你知道的嘛，就是那些公子哥儿常去寻欢作乐。”华生说。  
  
“不，我不知道。”福尔摩斯扬起眉毛，说道，“所以需要你仔细描述一下。”  
  
“我担心你听多了会不高兴。”华生踌躇着。  
  
“那更需要你仔细描述了。”福尔摩斯好像完全被激起兴致，决意继续为难他。  
  
“好吧，先声明我绝不是最荒唐的那波人。”华生解释道，接着说，“其实也没什么，就是在大学的时候，我和一帮朋友每个周末都喝得烂醉，醉了的时候毫无意识，可能会做出一些蠢事。但我不是每天都这样，只是周末，毕竟公学时管得太严了嘛。”  
  
“只是酗酒？”福尔摩斯问。  
  
“也有一些聚会，舞会，小姐，姑娘什么的。”华生说。福尔摩斯看着他，医生又犹豫了一下，又说：“我追求过几位小姐，可能还求过婚，不过又很快解约了，从没有正经过。我们那时候有个说法，说年轻男人要多求几次婚，算是练习。”  
  
华生谨慎地看着福尔摩斯，后者只是耸耸肩。“我想过，你以前的情人数量恐怕两只手都算不过来。”侦探说，“考虑到你参过军，所以嘛，我估摸着你招妓的次数也得用两只手来算。”  
  
华生睁大了眼睛，然后像泄了气一般。“那也太刻薄了。”他说，“我真不至于……”  
  
“哦，不，不，”福尔摩斯从草地上坐起来，说，“我没有对你进行道德判断。我也做过现在看来荒唐的事情，只不过不是你这个类别的。”  
  
“好吧。”华生说，虽然他也没觉得侦探的这句话有任何安慰效果，“年轻的时候嘛，总觉得外面的世界都不值得在意，只要单纯地做自己想做的事就行了。”  
  
“我们并非生活在真空之中，约翰。”侦探说。  
  
“是的，不过你说出这话有点奇怪。”医生说。  
  
“有什么奇怪的？我们周围的空气是混合物，这在化学上已经是常识了。”侦探眨眨眼睛。  
  
“你知道我说的是比喻。”华生笑道，“我说的是活成自己。不过我和你在一起的时候，更让我觉得我是自己。”他们并排坐在草地上，华生发觉自己离福尔摩斯越凑越近。  
  
“嗯……现在这个地方，你不应该离这么近，会被注意到的。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“那我们就回屋里去吧。”华生说。  
  
“现在还是大白天。”侦探答道，但他笑着，显然在调侃。  
  
“那又怎么样，我们……”华生话还没说完，却看见管家正向他们走过来，又闭嘴了。医生真心觉得自己要厌恶他了。  
  
一辆马车正沿着草坪边缘的小路驶近宅邸，管家来说是住在附近的克莱尔夫人。福尔摩斯完全记得附近住户的背景，但华生已经忘得差不多了。  
  
“她丈夫是个作家。”侦探在医生耳边提醒说，“对了，你现在不是华生医生。”  
  
华生叹了口气，这几天他也百无聊赖，但这更让他头疼，他甚至要都记不得自己该叫什么名字了。马车上下来一位约莫三十七八的女士，她带着一顶芥黄色的宽沿帽子，上面缀满紫色和蓝色的装饰花朵，穿着浅赭色的长裙，袖口和领口装饰着花边。她谨慎又大方地打招呼，说她的园子里种的植物已经开出了今年的第一波花朵，每年春天这个时候，她都要送花给周围的邻居。  
  
“我们只是暂住，这房子算是我兄长的。”侦探面无表情地说道。  
  
“没关系，只不过多送一份而已，每年评比的时候我家的花园都是第一名。”夫人说。  
  
管家帮忙把马车上的花搬到屋子里，但侦探冷不丁插了一句：“说起来我更喜欢玫瑰，最好是红的和白色的插在一起的那样。”说这话的时候他的眼神只停留在花上。  
  
华生看了一眼侦探，对客人笑道：“我们只是来修养的。”  
  
“那这一带再适合不过，”夫人说，“很安静，周围的住户也都很体面。”  
  
“那当然，邻居关系很重要。我们会回访的，或者什么时候请大家来吃晚饭。”华生说。  
  
医生能感到侦探在他身后一定给了他一记眼刀。幸好克莱尔夫人没有久留，她还有别的邻居要送，也谢绝了华生邀请她喝茶。花搬完以后，华生目送着马车离开，不禁咽了一口口水，又叹了口气。  
  
福尔摩斯冷漠地鼓掌。华生说：“别这样好不好？”  
  
“我才发现你其实是那种不需要剧本的演员。”侦探说，“我以前竟然还怪你演不好自己的角色。”  
  
华生在餐车上给侦探倒了一杯茶，也给自己倒了一杯。“你无聊太久了，就浑身生刺。”医生说着，把侦探的那杯茶递过去，又加了一句，“就像玫瑰一样。”  
  
“你刚才跟人客套的样子，让我相信你以前是个公子哥儿了。”侦探反驳道。  
  
“可是，就像你说的，我们并非生活在真空之中。”华生说。“即便我宁愿只有我们两个人，就像现在。”医生笑道，这个笑容比刚才真挚得多。福尔摩斯竟然也不打算反驳他了，自己果然有些变了。

  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得我在水字数，尴尬得在水论文一样。


	8. Chapter 8

+++  
  
午后，气温慢慢升高。华生推开宅邸大门，阳光洒入玄关，福尔摩斯站在小桌子边上，顺手拿起报纸。克莱尔夫人送来的百合正好放在那儿，在白色花瓣的摇曳之间，华生注意到福尔摩斯的表情慢慢凝重了。  
  
报纸上的大字醒目地标着霍尔德赫斯特勋爵的名字，看来迈克罗夫特出手了。华生来到侦探身边，扫了一眼标题，但在大篇新闻报道勋爵为某份文件泄露道歉的文章下，医生注意到报纸上不起眼的一处新闻提到特雷弗的律师找了新证人。华生想，他也不知道这能有什么帮助，但福尔摩斯的眼神明显落在这则新闻上，加之侦探突然严肃的表情，华生很不是滋味。  
  
侦探放下报纸的时候，轻轻地叹了口气，好像特意小心似的，不想让医生注意到，但医生依然发觉了。  
  
“今天天气不错，出去走一走吧。”华生说。福尔摩斯抬头看着他，抿起嘴唇，点点头。  
  
于是，他们拿上手杖，出了宅邸大门，沿着大路边上的草地行进，能看见不远处绵延着树林。这一带的乡间，他们还没有熟悉过。大路上完全没看见马车，只有鸟叫声，草丛里不时地窜出一只松鼠，还没来得及看清它，就飞快地窜到树林里。  
  
华生一边走，回头望着宅子变得越来越渺小，又看了看四周没人，默默地伸手搂向身边的人。福尔摩斯挨着他，感觉到医生伸在他背后的胳膊，便把胳膊打下来。  
  
“小心被看见。”侦探说。  
  
“没人。”医生说，“那就挽着吧。”说着他把侦探的手拉起来，挽着自己。  
  
福尔摩斯没有拒绝。他们这样紧靠着，又不知不觉地走了很远，默默地分享着这份宁静。  
  
华生仰头，正好看见湛蓝的天空里，一只鸟儿在中央划过，他突然想起了不久之前的报纸，眉头一皱。“你不要再想他的事了。”华生说。  
  
“谁？”福尔摩斯转过脑袋看着他，问道。  
  
“特雷弗。”华生答道，也看向侦探。医生耸了耸肩，又说：“他也算咎由自取，谁让他不谨慎，还非要去惹霍尔德赫斯特勋爵的小儿子。”  
  
“这根本不算多大的事，却被拿来做文章。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“但这事情见不得光，他又不是不知道，怎么能不谨慎呢？”医生说。  
  
侦探放下他们挽着的胳膊，离华生挪远了一点，华生愣了一下，低头看了看他们之间的距离。“那我们也该谨慎起来，我可不想被发现。”福尔摩斯冷嘲热讽地说。  
  
“你为了他和我生气？”华生问，先是不解后是恼火，说道，“特雷弗进监狱一点也不冤枉他。”  
  
“他是被下套了。”侦探说。  
  
“歇洛克，他进监狱是因为他犯了罪。”医生说道，但话音刚落，他隐隐地觉得说错了。  
  
福尔摩斯看着他，短暂的沉默了一下，然后点着头。“对，你说得对。”侦探说，眨着眼睛，转向一边，表情上却完全说着相反的话，“那他真是罪有应得。什么时候我也被逮捕了，那也是罪有应得。”  
  
华生真想让时间倒回去几秒钟，赶在他说了那句错话之前闭嘴。但眼下，医生上前拉住侦探的小臂，笑道：“别开玩笑了，你怎么会被逮捕呢？那不可能的。”  
  
“当然，我不会连累神圣的无辜的约翰·华生医生，你放心。”侦探接着说。  
  
“不，不，我们很谨慎，那不会发生的。”医生拉着他。但福尔摩斯试图挣脱华生，华生两只手都拽住，又说：“我也不会让那发生的，就算我们被发现了，也是我有罪。”  
  
侦探整个人顿住了，转过头看着医生，然而他还是一脸严肃。“你在说什么？我们被抓了就是因为不谨慎，特雷弗被抓了就是因为犯了罪吗？”侦探说着，眼神渐渐躲闪，又说，“不要自相矛盾了。”  
  
“对，是我在自相矛盾。”医生两手抓紧，说，“我错了，好吗？你不要生气了。”  
  
侦探也慢慢平静下来，默默地说：“我不生气。只是如果你觉得我们这样有罪的话，你没必要——”  
  
“我不在乎。”医生抢先说，“都这么久了，你应该知道，我不在乎。”  
  
福尔摩斯抬眼对上医生的眼神，但随即又移开，他点点头。他们继续往前，但气氛不一样了，华生犹豫了一下，仍然伸手去挽侦探的手，福尔摩斯的态度没有之前那样主动了。  
  
华生深深吸了一口气，郊外的空气清爽得透着青草气息。“特雷弗即便在牢房里，也能让你牵挂着他。”华生低声说。  
  
“我确实不爱他了。”侦探略微不耐烦地说，“只不过眼下我没办法不想到他啊，是他的事情导致了我们现在在这儿。”  
  
“我明白，但是……”医生叹了口气。  
  
“虽然理论上，你可以指责他犯罪，但在这件事上我们三个人犯的罪都是一样的。”福尔摩斯接着说，“显得你是个伪君子。”  
  
“你怎么能说我是伪君子？”华生抱怨道，“是，他是中圈套了，但这种事情确实也很危险，做表面功夫装个样子怎么就成了伪君子？”  
  
侦探琢磨了一会儿，犹豫着说：“在我眼里，他算是受害者，牵扯到迈克罗夫特的话，也是牺牲品。就算你会不高兴，但我确实这么认为。”  
  
“好吧。”华生无奈地说，“但他……他小心一点也好嘛，对不对，我这么说，也不想让你觉得你自己有什么错。”  
  
“我不觉得我有错，这一点你可以放心，我早就想明白了。”福尔摩斯先微微抿起嘴角，随后又低沉道，“我只是不想……戴久了面具就认为它理所当然。”  
  
华生看着他，突然很想抱他，但这个地方显然不合适，最后医生只得轻轻抓住他的手。“我们回去吧。”华生说，“我现在想做的事在这儿不安全。”  
  
福尔摩斯回头望了望，他们不知不觉走出去很远，已经看不见宅子的屋顶了。他的眼神飘到大路上，一眼看见一辆马车正在路上驶来，他下意识地挣开华生握着他的手，都没来得及想过从那里很难注意到他们挨得多近。然而马车驶过他们一段距离，停下来了，远远地，一个男人伸出半个身子向他们挥舞着帽子。福尔摩斯与华生面面相觑，向那马车走去。  
  
神采奕奕地向他们挥帽子的，是个四十岁上下的男子，深棕色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，他穿着一身中灰色的套装。“阿历克斯·卡特赖特。”他与二人分别握手，然后问他们是否就是住在前面宅子里的人，得到了肯定的回答后，他介绍自己就住在附近树林后面的房子里。  
  
“我和我妹妹来这儿放假。”他说，“你们要回去吗？我可以捎你们一程。”  
  
这辆四轮马车正好可以面对面地坐四个人，他们也赖得走回去了。马车上就坐着卡特赖特的妹妹，西尔维娅·卡特赖特看上去不到三十岁，也有着深棕色的头发，浓密地垂在肩头。福尔摩斯礼貌性地点头示意了一下，心不在焉地坐在对面。华生多看了卡特赖特小姐几眼，但应付着卡特赖特先生的寒暄也整个人涣散着。  
  
“我们最近暂住在那边的宅子里。”华生说。  
  
“是这样呀。我和西尔维娅每年这时候都在这儿呆一段时间，我母亲坚持认为乡下有助于修身养性。”卡特赖特说。  
  
“这一带确实很安静。”华生说，瞥了一眼旁边的福尔摩斯，“我们到了好几天了，刚刚才认识一家邻居，来送鲜花。”  
  
“哦，那一定是克莱尔，说起来等我们到家应该能看到今年的花了。他们每年如此，无聊极了，这是生活缺乏意义的体现。”  
  
华生装模作样地点头，又看了一眼侦探，后者短暂地和对面的卡特赖特小姐对视了一下，就立即转过脑袋，注视着窗外。医生看向卡特赖特小姐，她回看了医生一眼，就底下头摆弄起自己手套上的花边。  
  
很快，马车先把他们送到目的地。“今天不适合出门。”侦探目送着远去的马车，说道。  
  
+++  
  
傍晚，华生循声来到客厅，果然看见福尔摩斯坐在钢琴边上，但这次是悦耳轻盈的音乐，听上去像是一支舞曲。医生来到跟前，也在琴凳上坐下，就在福尔摩斯旁边。  
  
“你心情很好？”华生问道。  
  
“你今天和邻居聊得那么愉快，估计真的会请他们做客。”福尔摩斯的语气里惯常地有点讽刺，华生已经习惯了。  
  
“我们之中总得有一个健谈一点吧，再说你又一副冷漠的样子。”华生说着，看了看架上的乐谱，视线就落到了那修长灵活的手指上，正在琴键上舞蹈着。  
  
“所以我需要点事做，尤其在你闲扯的时候。到时候，我就可以理所当然地置身事外了。”福尔摩斯说，眼神一直黏在乐谱上。  
  
“不公平。”华生低声说，但他的思绪已经随着琴键上舞动的那双手飘走了，他努力想想刚刚在说什么。  
  
“你可以演好一个纨绔子弟，因为我现在相信了，你以前绝对是的。”侦探说，伴随着指尖下的音乐，他的语调也变得轻快。  
  
“你以前呢？你还说你也做过荒唐的事情。”华生问道。  
  
“啊，我想想，”福尔摩斯说着，指尖的动作渐渐慢下来，“嗯，刚去剑桥的时候，我常常一个人坐在窗户边做自己的事，因为那里阳光最好，而且还能观察外面形形色色的人，推理一下他们刚刚干了什么。直到那次遇见特雷弗——”这时候他突然停下来，看了看华生，说，“还是不说他了。”  
  
“不，我不介意。”华生解释说。“只是……我觉得你们曾经分享过的东西只属于你们两个人，”华生看着那双灰色的眼睛，说，“也许是一段经历，一个秘密，或者一个玩笑，不管是什么，只有你们两个人懂，你和特雷弗。”在说这个名字的时候，华生仿佛要把这个词在牙齿之间碾压过去一样。  
  
“我和他曾经很亲密，但是——”侦探说，正疑惑自己要反复解释。  
  
“但是你们分开了，我知道，现在你不爱他，我也知道，我只是……只是那段时光只属于你和他，没有我的位子。”华生说，然后叹了口气，带着无奈又无助，“当然，确实不该有。我是不是占有欲太强了？你讨厌这样吗？”  
  
“不，不，约翰。”侦探说。  
  
这仿佛有一股神奇的力量，让医生平静下来。“有时候，我希望我在那儿。”医生说。  
  
“那时候的我和现在不一样，你也不一样。”侦探低声说道，“那样的话，我们或许会出于自身的原因犯下任何错误，制造任何裂痕，我不想冒这个险，所以我不希望你在。”  
  
“好吧。”华生说，“不过我很想了解你。”  
  
“我们认识这么久了。”福尔摩斯挑眉，“你说的好像我们刚刚见面似的。”  
  
“对。”华生微笑，“可我说的是，我想理解你的全部，每一个地方，方方面面。”  
  
福尔摩斯眨了眨眼睛。“嗯……我不需要你这样理解我……”  
  
“今天我因为你多提了特雷弗，有点生气，说了一些错话，但你不用因此而回避谈到他。我不介意你谈他，我只是想了解你。”华生解释道。  
  
侦探抿着嘴唇，看了一下自己的双手，又看着医生，说：“我不强求，不指望你理解我。”  
  
医生愣了一下。“至少对我说一说，让我试一试。”他说。侦探张了张嘴，想说什么，又放弃了。“我们认识这么久了，至少对我有点信心？”医生说。  
  
侦探咬了一下嘴唇，自己也感到尴尬，故作轻松地说道：“我不奢望你理解我的全部，我也不要求理解你，很公平，对不对？”  
  
医生勉强挤出一个无奈的微笑。“好吧，对。”他心里发酸。但他凑过去吻了吻侦探，希望这个吻能让对方有所感觉。  
  
当天晚上他们很默契地各自回到自己的床上，但都无法入睡。华生最后放弃了入睡的尝试，他感到时间如此漫长，尽管房间里没有钟，但他脑中仿佛有秒钟滴答的声音似的，他还是从床上坐了起来，望着大浴间的门，它紧闭着，也是通向福尔摩斯的房间的门。  
  
华生从床上起来，打开了大浴间，几步就走到另一边福尔摩斯的房间门前，在这里，他花了更多的时间犹豫不决，但还是敲了门。华生本来也不确定福尔摩斯会不会醒，可在他最后一声敲门声落下的时候，门就开了。昏暗的光线下，华生看不清侦探的表情。  
  
“呃……”有那么一瞬间，华生几乎忘了自己为什么要敲门，“我可以睡这儿吗？”然后他又解释一句：“就只是睡觉。”  
  
福尔摩斯点头。“好。”他说。  
  
这一次他们又躺回到床上，不过两人都觉得这一次都对了。侦探伸手就能碰到医生的衣领，他习惯性地摆弄起来，逐渐困倦。“你确实不想做别的事，对吧？”他说。  
  
“上床又不仅仅出于性。”医生伸手搂住他，说，“我觉得和你躺在一起只是睡觉的时候，不干别的，反而离你更近。”  
  
+++  
  
一周后的一个晚上，华生手里端着酒杯，却没机会喝几口，因为他一直在和客人说话，要不就是听客人说话的时候出神。考虑到过去的几天之中，他们受到邀请拜访了邻居，就不得不礼尚往来了。华生心底里希望如此，尽管福尔摩斯持不同意见。可是在一个相对封闭单调的环境里，人的精神就更容易集中于某一件事情上无法自拔，这对福尔摩斯也许是好事，但对华生不。过去这几天他总在琢磨着福尔摩斯可能和特雷弗分享过什么，他感觉自己这样就像个疯子。  
  
于是他们邀请了克莱尔和卡特赖特。克莱尔先生看上去快五十岁，方下巴，眼角和额头已经爬上皱纹，对任何谈话都一副认真的模样，即使开玩笑的时候也不像放松的样子。  
  
半个小时以前，他们还在用晚餐的时候，卡特赖特先生问了一句：“您最近在写什么，克莱尔先生？”  
  
“时政报道，同时我在构思一篇恐怖小说。”克莱尔说，“现在这个时代，这两种东西已经越来越像了，对吧？”  
  
“可不是，光荣与罪恶总是同时发生。”卡特赖特说。  
  
“很高兴你也这么说。你知道前段时间汉普郡的奈尔爵士家发生的那个罪案吗？是个很适合做素材的故事。”克莱尔说。  
  
华生瞥了福尔摩斯一眼，侦探在认真地对付他盘子里的牛肉。不过幸好卡特赖特先生接话了。“是啊，我也在报纸上看到了，蹊跷得很。”卡特赖特说，“起先说是奈尔爵士特别青睐的准女婿最有嫌疑，最后竟然是吉布森小姐自杀陷害自己的未婚夫。”  
  
“太可怕了！”克莱尔夫人说，“这得有多恶毒才能干出这种事。”  
  
“这么年轻的小姐，女人的思想真是毒药啊，好好地就把她毁了。”克莱尔先生说，“所以我时常感叹，现在这个时代罪恶丛生，从前我就很少听到这种骇人听闻的罪行，家庭也比现在和睦多了。现在的女人可不一样，说她们集齐了七宗罪也不过分。”  
  
“您怎么能在这儿说这种话？”卡特赖特开玩笑地说，“这儿还有女士们呢。”  
  
克莱尔看了一眼他身边的妻子，笑着说：“我太太的品德高尚，完全与这些没干系。”  
  
卡特赖特小姐的嘴角微微僵硬了，连华生都注意到她的表情有点变了。卡特赖特先生咳了一声，尝试岔开话题，说：“据说奈尔爵士请了歇洛克·福尔摩斯先生，才替那个可怜的年轻人洗刷了冤屈。您肯定知道他。”  
  
华生听到侦探的名字，又看了侦探一眼，而后者仍然专注于他盘子里的食物。  
  
这个时候克莱尔先生答道：“谢天谢地，现在还有福尔摩斯先生心怀正义，不然这一次这个恶毒的姑娘就会得逞。”  
  
卡特赖特觉得应该再把话题岔远一点，他笑着问华生：“您今天还没说话，巴顿医生？”  
  
华生顿了一下，毕竟还没熟悉这个假名。“对，我同意。”华生有点紧张地答道。  
  
“您看上去可不是同意的样子。”卡特赖特说。  
  
“嗯……”华生答道，“我倒认为对福尔摩斯先生来说，不过就是完成了一项工作而已，谈不上心怀正义。”  
  
“如果不是为了正义，谁会做这个工作？”克莱尔说。  
  
“嗯……也许……出于兴趣？”华生说。  
  
“兴趣？太病态了。”克莱尔说。  
  
“是啊，病态的兴趣。”克莱尔夫人应声道。  
  
于是在半个小时以后，晚餐已经结束了。在客厅里，华生端着酒杯，一边听他的邻居们说话，一边出神。而福尔摩斯坐在钢琴边上，看上去漫不经心地弹奏，他之前的小小的练习太有远见了。克莱尔先生又说回到这个时代的罪恶上，卡特赖特小姐已经不乐意和他们聊天，躲到了客厅的另一边。与此同时，在华生出神的当口，关于罪恶的话题不知何时又扯到了时下的各种丑闻。  
  
“我总是认为，本来具有远大前途的年轻绅士，就因为一两个无伤大雅的丑闻而被毁掉，太可惜太过分了。”卡特赖特说。  
  
克莱尔说：“这不一定，有的丑闻恰恰揭露了这些所谓绅士的真面目。你知道……”他看了一眼妻子，克莱尔夫人正好去拿另一杯酒，不在身边，他接着说，“我想起来最近报纸上，接连有几个颇具名气的所谓绅士，被揭露出竟然和其他男子有染，像这样的丑闻就该绝对慎重地对待。”  
  
“这我也读到了，”卡特赖特说，“这虽然病态，但可以矫正，可以教化，只要教化好了就行了嘛。我坚决反对用野蛮人的态度处理这种事情。”  
  
这时克莱尔夫人拿着酒杯回来了，克莱尔先生看着她走过来，她说：“你们在说什么？但愿是我可以理解的东西。”  
  
“我们在说女人才值得去爱。不爱女人的男人称不上绅士。”克莱尔先生恭维道。  
  
“你刚才还说她们恶毒呢。”卡特赖特说。  
  
“不可爱的女人可不就恶毒嘛。”克莱尔打趣道。  
  
而华生一直游离在他们的谈话之外，虽然他也在旁边，却看着福尔摩斯的方向，因为这个时候，卡特赖特小姐也站在钢琴边上，似乎在和侦探对话。不可否认，今天卡特赖特小姐很漂亮，她穿着一件白底绿条纹的礼服，那显眼的花纹既衬托出她的优雅，又透露出她今晚别具一格的个性。虽然福尔摩斯和女士在一起一直都很不搭调，但华生忍不住去想，侦探竟然在和她说话。  
  
医生又不禁想到侦探为了特雷弗，是不是隐藏了什么，或者回避和他说起那些和特雷弗分享过的事情，他不知道而特雷弗知道的事。华生在心里叹气，自己明明能接受任何背景的福尔摩斯，只要他愿意告诉他，与他分享，无论福尔摩斯有什么离谱的，荒谬的甚至邪恶的历史，就算他曾经干过罪恶的勾当，就算他声称不是人类？想到这儿，华生不禁为自己的想象力笑了，无奈地笑了，在这种时候他自娱自乐的想象力显得如此可悲。  
  
这时医生突然注意到卡特赖特先生发现了自己在出神，实际上他发现了自己在看的方向。卡特赖特盯着他看了一眼，微笑了，那是个意味深长的微笑。  
  
+++  
  
华生真正理解卡特赖特那个微笑的意思，是在第二天，管家提到卡特赖特先生前一晚不小心把他的香烟盒落下了。福尔摩斯看着管家找到的那个香烟盒，对华生说道：“我看你昨天晚上和他聊了很久，不如你去一趟送还给他吧。”  
  
华生正翻着报纸，想也没想便答道：“好啊。”  
  
快到中午的时候，华生才慢吞吞地上了马车，往卡特赖特住的房子去。在此之前他去过一次，卡特赖特邀请过他和福尔摩斯去喝下午茶，那是在树林旁边的一座温馨的别墅，乘马车的话，离他们住的宅子也就十分钟的路程。在这唯一的一条马路上，华生在马车上，打了个哈欠，完全没注意到另一辆马车向相反的方向从他旁边过去。  
  
于是，他到达卡特赖特的住所时，迎接他的只有卡特赖特小姐。  
  
“我哥哥刚离开，”她说，“去找他丢的香烟盒了。”  
  
“那真不巧。”华生答道，“恐怕他要白跑一趟了。”  
  
卡特赖特小姐笑着接过华生递过去的香烟盒，说道：“你可以留一会儿吗？我哥哥很快就会回来，到时候他也好当面谢谢你亲自跑一趟。”  
  
华生点头答应，陪同卡特赖特小姐在院子里散一会儿步。这里不同于克莱尔家的园子，只是一片修剪过的灌木丛，草地，野花，和贯穿其中的小路。  
  
“昨天您和……威廉聊了很久，我高兴地看到你们相处愉快。”医生旁敲侧击地说。  
  
“哦，是的，我们很好。”卡特赖特小姐答道。  
  
对于这个答案，华生心里莫名其妙地不高兴了，但他反复告诉自己，福尔摩斯和一个女士在一起，看着怎么都不可能。  
  
他们之间又沉默了一小会儿，卡特赖特小姐似乎在犹豫，她说：“实际上，我们一直在谈论你，西格森先生跟我说了很多关于你的事。”  
  
华生皱起眉头。“是吗？那我很荣幸。”他嘴上这么说着，看向卡特赖特小姐。她脸上逐渐升起绯红，低着头悄悄地看他，透出一丝妩媚。  
  
华生不禁责怪自己，他刚刚那一阵不高兴真的是莫名其妙……  
  
与此同时，卡特赖特正与福尔摩斯一起，参观他们住的宅子。卡特赖特刚到的时候，就听闻自己恰好与医生错过了，不过他也不急着回去，反而礼貌地提出等一会儿医生，好当面向他道谢。  
  
“我想，巴顿医生应该已经在回来的路上了。”卡特赖特心不在焉地望着窗外，说道。  
  
“我想也是。”福尔摩斯说，带他穿过走廊，“这里是书房。”接着，侦探打开书房的门。卡特赖特的目光被吸引，踏进了房间。福尔摩斯则趁机迅速掏出怀表看了一眼，他算着华生还有多久应该到，莫名其妙地，华生在卡特赖特小姐那儿逗留的时间越长，他心里就越不高兴。可是卡特赖特又总是和他谈话，他也无法回绝，实在难得抓住一个机会趁卡特赖特的眼神不在他身上的时候，赶紧看一下时间。  
  
不过也就那么一下，几乎在福尔摩斯把怀表放回去的同时，卡特赖特又向他感叹藏书了。福尔摩斯应和着，走到旁边介绍说，他还没得空把所有的书都看一遍。大概是因为太久没有交际的缘故，侦探发现自己对距离感到敏感了，他时不时地觉得与不熟悉的人靠太近，会有不适，比方说现在的卡特赖特先生。侦探不禁在心里埋怨起迈克罗夫特，如果不是因为他，自己也不会像现在这样离群索居。接着他又抱怨起华生，如果不是因为医生不在，他才不需要自己应付访客。  
  
幸运地是，他们没在书房呆很久，华生便回来了。福尔摩斯从窗边看到医生的马车，恨不得马上拉着卡特赖特来到门口。华生的脸色有点尴尬，他和卡特赖特先生礼貌性地问好，对方又礼貌性地道谢，然后几乎是被华生催促着送到回去的马车上。  
  
他们回到客厅里，华生重重地叹了口气。  
  
“你回来得不算晚，但也不算快。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“你知道卡特赖特小姐对我感兴趣，对不对，还是故意让我去。”华生脱下手套，指着福尔摩斯问道，一半像在指责一半像在调侃。  
  
“她告诉你了吧，昨天晚上我们说了很久，她总在旁敲侧击地问我关于你的事情。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“她为什么问你？”华生问。  
  
“她的原话是：‘巴顿医生看着很好说话，但我担心就算他讨厌我，出于礼貌也不会说出来。’”福尔摩斯想了想，答道，“很有观察力的女人，我暂同她的看法，你确实是这样。”  
  
“那你说什么了？”华生又问。  
  
“我鼓励她向你暗示，我说你就喜欢她这种类型的。”福尔摩斯答道。  
  
他们已经回到客厅里，华生在沙发上一坐，摇着头说：“你真调皮。”  
  
福尔摩斯耸了耸肩。“那么刚刚你们聊得愉快吗？”  
  
“拒绝一位女士的谈话，在任何时候都不会愉快。”华生没好气地说，“我明白她的意思时，一下子都不知道如何反应，我还以为……以为她对你很感兴趣。”福尔摩斯忍不住微笑。“我昨天一直看着你那边，你注意到了吗？”华生问。  
  
“没有。我在和卡特赖特小姐说话，又在弹奏。”福尔摩斯答道，“不过撇开这件事，我个人觉得她是个出色的女士。”  
  
“如果我也同意的话，你会不乐意吗？”华生笑道。  
  
“不。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“昨天卡特赖特发现我一直在往你这里看，现在总算知道了，他以为我在看他妹妹。”华生说，“但愿他回去知道我拒绝了他妹妹以后，不会对我心怀怨气。”  
  
“可是如果你不拒绝，我会对你心怀怨气的。”侦探说。  
  
华生很少见福尔摩斯如此直截了当，心里美滋滋地，这种愉快也显露在他的表情上。“那我没让你讨厌，对吧？”华生笑着问道。  
  
“勉强没有吧。”福尔摩斯抿着嘴角说。

  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一更完结吧。


	9. Chapter 9

+++  
  
卡特赖特先生似乎并没有对华生心生怨气，虽然他表示遗憾，说他自己一直认为医生是非常可靠的职业，非常让他放心，华生并不反感和他打交道。一天中午刚过，华生来到客厅里，意外地见到卡特赖特小姐。她正站在壁炉前，抬头看着墙上的一幅画，她穿着浅紫色的衣裙，一只手里拿着帽子。  
  
“早，医生。”卡特赖特小姐见到他，有点不自在地说，“哦，我哥哥一会儿要来。”  
  
“那您再等一会儿，我去叫佣人。”华生说道。  
  
而他再回来的时候，卡特赖特小姐已经不在屋子里了。外面的草地上，已经摆好了椅子和画板。客人把她的帽子放在旁边的小凳子上，正在椅子前坐下。华生走去，看见福尔摩斯坐在另一边。华生来到跟前时，福尔摩斯正说道：“你打算画什么？”  
  
“我想从这座房子开始。”卡特赖特小姐说，“加上边上的树影。”  
  
华生顺着她的比划，抬头望向面前的这座宅邸，建筑的一边被枝叶遮住。医生站到福尔摩斯旁边，掏出他的烟盒，一边打开一边问道：“你不介意吧？”  
  
“不。”卡特赖特小姐说，“实际上我也抽烟，当然，现在不用。”  
  
侦探在医生的烟盒里拿了一支，医生惯性地帮他点上。“谢谢。”福尔摩斯轻声说。  
  
“你什么时候学的画？”华生说。  
  
“在伦敦的一个沙龙。”卡特赖特小姐一边说一边拿出她带的笔，和着颜色，有那么一瞬她的动作慢了一下，“不过最近先不去那儿了。”她说。  
  
“怎么了？”华生问道，他站立着，一只手正好搭在福尔摩斯的肩上。  
  
“上次晚宴时提到的汉普郡那个案件，最近去世的吉布森小姐，生前也常常去那个沙龙。我认识她，那件事情之后，沙龙停了几次。我们都觉得太突然了，有点接受不了。”卡特赖特小姐说。  
  
“我很抱歉，我不知道你们认识。”华生说。  
  
“没关系。”她转过头看了一眼华生，微笑了一下，又专注于自己的画笔上，半开玩笑地说，“我和吉布森小姐的关系没那么亲密，可是她出事以后，我也难过了很久。很奇怪对不对？其实我和她还曾经对同一个男人产生过好感呢。”  
  
华生也用开玩笑的语气安慰她说：“我以为女士们会为了恋爱水火不容。”  
  
“其实没有。”卡特赖特小姐说，“也没有。”  
  
华生放在福尔摩斯肩膀上的手慢慢移到了他的脖子上，手指默默地抚着那里的皮肤。华生看着笔刷一道一道地抹在画布上，同时他的指尖也在侦探的脖子上来回逡巡。因为这个时候没人会注意到，福尔摩斯也没有躲开，默认了他的动作。  
  
卡特赖特小姐的注意力在建筑与画布上，她一边自言自语地说：“不知道是不是受了这件可怕事情的影响，我感觉到，原来死亡离我们那么近，一个人的消失那么突然。她就这样没了，而那些本应该关心她的人，她的家人，仍然继续自己的生活，就好像她从来没有存在过一样。”  
  
“人生就是这样。”福尔摩斯说着，毫不在意地磕烟灰。  
  
“那也许我知道得太多了。”卡特赖特小姐丧气地说。“我是不是不该这么消沉？”她问，“我哥哥常这么说，一位年轻淑女不应该这样沮丧。”  
  
“有人这么觉得，不过我一直认为，就算会痛苦也比什么都不知道的要好。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
卡特赖特小姐似乎受到了安慰，心情好了一点。“这样的生活缺乏意义。”她说。  
  
“难道让你这么沮丧的罪魁祸首在这里？”侦探撇过头看了一眼医生，开玩笑地说。  
  
“不。”卡特赖特小姐笑道，“不，失败的恋情经常发生。”说着她低下头调颜色。“再说除了我自己，还有谁能让我的生活产生意义呢。”  
  
华生似乎有点报复性地加重了手上的力气，指尖探到侦探的衣领子下面，又要小心不能弄乱。午后的阳光越来越盛，华生的这个小动作一直持续到卡特赖特先生到来。  
  
卡特赖特穿过草地，在他们身后喊了一声：“对不起，我来晚了。”华生马上把手从福尔摩斯的脖子上拿下来。“我打算约你们去骑马来着。”卡特赖特在他们身边站定，说，“我跟克莱尔家的马厩说好了，他们夫妇今天去拜访朋友了，正好不用。”  
  
“是不是我现在正想到的那个朋友？”卡特赖特小姐说。  
  
“哦，别说了。”她哥哥几乎翻了个白眼。  
  
但这更点燃了卡特赖特小姐的兴奋感，她欢快地对另外两个人解释道：“我撞见过克莱尔夫人和他们那个朋友亲吻，她丈夫显然并不知道。”  
  
“你别说了，这不道德。”卡特赖特说。  
  
“你说什么不道德？”卡特赖特小姐问。  
  
“谈论不道德之事这种行为本身，就不道德。”  
  
“胡说八道。”卡特赖特小姐说，“像她那样风韵犹存的有钱妇人，没有情人才奇怪呢，尤其你看她丈夫长得那个样子。”  
  
“这种事挺多的，但你知道就行了，也不能说出来。”卡特赖特反驳道。卡特赖特小姐扫了兴，转过身去继续她的画作。  
  
在笔刷和画布的细微声响之间，福尔摩斯非常突然地说：“我一直觉得克莱尔先生长得很像番瓜，还是营养不良的那种。”卡特赖特小姐的笔刷停下来，她看着福尔摩斯，忍不住大笑。她哥哥也盯着侦探，眨着眼睛，拼命忍住笑声。  
  
“哦，别这么刻薄。”华生笑道，“我打赌克莱尔先生也有情人。”  
  
“番瓜也会有情人？那想必他的情人对瓜属植物有特殊癖好。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“中年男人有些风流韵事倒也正常嘛。”卡特赖特说。  
  
“不过，谈论这种不道德的事，这本身就不道德。”卡特赖特小姐噎了她哥哥一句，后者瞪了她一眼，她又缓和了语气，说，“当然，这种时过境迁的婚姻，双方各自有些风流韵事，确实是常态。”  
  
然而卡特赖特没有理会她刻意缓和的语气，却嘲讽地追了一句：“我不明白，那你既然如此看待婚姻，还何必天天琢磨和谁结婚呢？”  
  
“卡特赖特。”华生提醒他。  
  
气氛开始凝固，卡特赖特小姐不高兴地哼了一声，转过身不理睬她兄长了。她兄长对华生和福尔摩斯说：“嗨！我们还是去骑马吧。”  
  
+++  
  
半个小时以后，他们一行三人各自骑着挑选的马在林子里转悠，谈论着今天有没有好运气碰见鹿。而卡特赖特小姐留在宅子门前的草地上，继续她的画作。  
  
“哦，卡特赖特小姐好像说过这一带会有鹿。”福尔摩斯漫不经心地说。  
  
“她什么时候说的？”华生问。他和福尔摩斯各自骑着马，中间隔了一段距离，华生不得不抬高声音说话，也不可能私语了。  
  
“你今天中午还没来之前，我们先到草坪的那段时间。”福尔摩斯答道。  
  
华生看了卡特赖特先生一眼，他似乎正看着福尔摩斯。“哦。”华生说，他不能直接表示自己介意福尔摩斯与卡特赖特小姐单独在一起，毕竟，他可不想让卡特赖特误以为自己对他妹妹还有意思。  
  
所幸卡特赖特似乎没这么想，他只是说：“哎，可惜西尔维娅又不想来了。”  
  
“刚才你何必把气氛搅坏呢？”华生说，还不忘强调一点，“既然我已经婉拒她了，你还跟她提结婚。”  
  
“没关系，我们兄妹从小就这样相互顶嘴，早就习惯了。”卡特赖特说，“我妹妹有时候不太成熟，不过她会长大的，尤其结了婚以后会明事理很多。”  
  
“如果她是你弟弟，你们这样相互冷嘲热讽，我倒习惯。”华生随口说道，这时候他看向福尔摩斯，侦探似乎看着景色出神，并无心加入他们的谈话。  
  
“如果我们是兄弟，那我们就不止冷嘲热讽了，说不定天天打架。”卡特赖特笑道，这时他想起来了什么，便问福尔摩斯，“你是不是说过你有个兄长，西格森先生？”  
  
“嗯？是啊。”福尔摩斯答道，“不过我们小时候也没有天天打架。”他沉吟着说道。华生觉得他在想着什么，而卡特赖特以为他只是单纯不打算继续这个话题罢了。  
  
“我记得在公学的时候，天天追着捉弄别的同学。”卡特赖特说，“如果我有个弟弟，多半也会这样。”  
  
“我在公学的时候也是如此，当时有个同学长得特别瘦小，我们常常欺负他，在上课的时候用笔戳他，给他取外号，追着他打之类的。”华生说。  
  
福尔摩斯看着他：“啧，啧。”华生微笑，福尔摩斯则面无表情。“只是没想到你们以前都这么顽皮。”侦探说，扬起眉毛。  
  
“小孩子之间的玩闹。”卡特赖特说。  
  
“很有意思。”华生说道，“我当时只是想和他交朋友，但不知道如何引起他的注意。”  
  
福尔摩斯沉吟道：“哦。”不再说话了。他们又溜达了一会儿，另外两个人已经不在意刚才的谈话，福尔摩斯的注意力也只放在四周围绕他们的林子上。突然地，侦探提出他想要先回去休息，医生可以和卡特赖特先生多逗留一段。  
  
卡特赖特愣愣地看着福尔摩斯，点点头，又盯着他回身而去。“我们继续吗？”他转过头问华生。  
  
“好吧。”医生看着卡特赖特狐疑的表情，颇有点同情地答应，毕竟他还不习惯侦探捉摸不定的性格。  
  
+++  
  
华生和卡特赖特回到宅子的时候，正好碰见卡特赖特小姐收工了，福尔摩斯也在那里。医生听见卡特赖特小姐对侦探说了一句：“谢谢，和你聊天让我很放松。”医生顿了一下，看向福尔摩斯，而后者根本没有注意到他。  
  
卡特赖特兄妹留在宅邸里吃了晚饭才回家。  
  
晚上，华生踱步到二楼的小客厅，瞧见福尔摩斯歪在沙发上，他已经换上了睡袍，膝上翻着一本书，另一边的茶几上放着一杯酒。  
  
医生在他身旁坐下，说：“今天下午卡特赖特小姐说你们聊得很愉快，你们说了什么？”  
  
福尔摩斯抬眼。“没什么啊。”他说，“我们的确聊得很愉快，但我不觉得她对我有别的感情。”  
  
“那我想多了。”华生答道，想起自己不久之前因为特雷弗发生过不快，他觉得有点尴尬。“我也不知道怎么了，明明早就知道你对女人不感兴趣。”华生解释道，又不禁问了一句，“你以前也没对任何姑娘感兴趣过，是吗？”  
  
“没有。”侦探说，“为什么问这个？”  
  
“我只是发觉自己对你以前的经历知之甚少，有些好奇而已。”医生答道。  
  
侦探在沙发上挪动，坐直了身体。“我知道你以前追求过很多姑娘，对吧？那你以前没对任何男孩感兴趣过吗？”侦探反问。  
  
“男孩……”华生想了想，“我好像还真的没有过。当然确实了，我追求过很多姑娘，甚至听说她们在讨论男孩的时候，对我的三心二意颇有意见。”  
  
福尔摩斯纠结片刻，又问：“那你今天……提到公学时捉弄同学的那些事，是真的吗？”  
  
“是啊，我小时候很顽劣，好不容易收敛了一点，又到了青春期。”华生说，“在公学的时候经常捉弄同学，有时甚至捉弄女孩。不过，那时候只是不懂得如何表达自己的喜爱罢了。”  
  
“难道你捉弄同学，也是因为喜爱吗？”侦探说道。  
  
医生被他问得一愣。“好像也是……”医生说，“我有个公学同学，叫珀西·菲尔普斯，经常被我欺负，那时候我们还给他起了个外号‘蝌蚪’。现在回想起来，他其实长得不错，教养也好，如果做朋友的话我们都会乐意的。”  
  
福尔摩斯眨了眨眼睛。“我得承认……无法理解你这个逻辑。”他说。  
  
“有时候是很奇怪。”华生笑说，“再说，还不成熟的孩子要讲什么逻辑？但那时候的日子既混沌又美好。”  
  
“你觉得那美好。”侦探只是重复了一句。  
  
“是啊，很有趣。”医生说着，悄悄地拉近与侦探之间的距离，还伸出一只胳膊。“嗯……那么你今天骑马的时候怎么了？为什么突然回去？不会是想单独和卡特赖特小姐相处吧？”医生调笑的语气问。  
  
福尔摩斯不在意地反问道：“你觉得我怎么了？”  
  
华生回忆起他们当时的谈话。“我猜，卡特赖特的话又让你想起你哥哥了，每次提到迈克罗夫特你都一副不乐意的样子。”医生说。  
  
福尔摩斯看着他。“这点说对了。”他说。华生扬起眉毛，对上他的眼睛，于是他被推动着继续讲道：“我和迈克罗夫特从小就不对付，我跟你提过，我们会互相揭短，其实更多时候是他揭我的短，因为他无论何时都没有任何缺点，没有任何破绽，无论什么时候都是完美的。所以相比较而言，我无论什么时候都不够完美。”  
  
“你在我眼里无论何时都是完美的。”华生笑着说，还带一点得意的神情，不出所料，他的这句情话吸引了侦探的注意。  
  
福尔摩斯顿了一下，又说：“那时候，我和迈克罗夫特在对方出丑的时候，自己反而又得意又幸灾乐祸。”  
  
“你今天就因为这个不高兴啊？”医生反问。  
  
“不全是。”侦探耸耸肩，但他看着医生的表情，医生脸上依然挂着刚才得意的神情，于是又改口，慢吞吞地说，“差不多。”  
  
“你真是个爱记仇的家伙。”医生说。  
  
“你不用说了。”侦探果断地说道，打断了华生调情意味的语气。  
  
华生闭上了嘴巴。他们之间沉默了一小会，医生抬手又抚过侦探脖子上的发尾。“你的头发有点长了。”华生说。  
  
“嗯。”侦探轻轻哼了一声，但没有接下去。  
  
他们挨坐在一起，没再说什么。华生以为侦探又任性了，伸手轻抚他的腰侧，直到差不多该睡觉了。“晚安。”福尔摩斯淡淡地说。华生才发现这又是一个分房而眠的夜晚，他突然觉得自己离福尔摩斯并没有想象的那样近。  
  
+++  
  
凌晨，华生仍然睡不着，他从床上爬起来，来到小客厅里坐着，给自己点了一支烟。他原本是想思索一下他们之间的关系，但也许太晚了，他的脑袋里混沌一团，结果他只在这里发呆。  
  
身后突然有声音，华生回头竟看见管家站在那儿。  
  
“医生，是您啊。”管家说，“我差点以为进了小偷。”  
  
“哦，我在这儿坐一会儿，静一静。”华生答道。夜里原本就安静地连呼吸声都能听见了。  
  
“那我把灯点上。”管家说道。  
  
“不用。”华生阻止了他，说，“我想在黑暗里坐一会儿。”  
  
管家点点头，在昏暗的光线里，华生也能感受到对方有些不耐烦的样子。但医生叫住了正要走开的管家。“惠丁顿。”华生喊住他。  
  
“嗯？医生？”管家站住。  
  
“你认识福尔摩斯多久了？”医生问道。  
  
“您是问哪位福尔摩斯先生？”管家说，“如果是我的主人迈克罗夫特，请谅解我不能透露关于他的信息。”  
  
“那你放心，我问的是他弟弟，歇洛克。”医生说。  
  
“哦，那我也不能透露什么给您，那毕竟是迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯先生最关心的兄弟。”管家说道，“请不要为难我，医生。”  
  
“我理解你有你的操守。”华生说，“我也不会强求你解释任何细节。我只是想知道……”华生想了想，说：“他们兄弟的关系不好，对吧？”  
  
管家明显地思索了一下，谨慎地答道：“这您应该有所了解，不能说他们关系融洽。”  
  
“那么我想问你，迈克罗夫特有没有欺负过他弟弟？”医生问道。  
  
“当然没有！”管家马上回答，“福尔摩斯先生只是用他自己的方式关心他弟弟。”  
  
“哦。那么……”华生犹豫着。  
  
“您不要再为难我了。”管家叹了口气。  
  
“我还有个问题。”华生说，“福尔摩斯——我是说弟弟，歇洛克——公学的时候过得不太好，是吗？”  
  
“可以这么说吧。”管家说，语气之中恨不得这场对话马上结束。  
  
“那他大学的时候呢？我听说也不太愉快。”华生又问。  
  
“您是说特雷弗先生吗？”管家说。  
  
“对。”华生眼睛一亮。  
  
“他们的关系曾经很好。”管家答道，“特雷弗先生的出现就像火焰点燃了蜡烛一般，让生活又活跃了起来。但他们之后又疏远了，最后也不再见面了。”  
  
华生点点头。“哦，哦。”  
  
“晚安，医生。”管家说，他知道提到这个名字能让华生医生停止问各种问题，在华生陷入思考的时候，他赶紧趁机走开了。  
  
“好的。”华生点点头，但思绪开始飘走。也许特雷弗确实对福尔摩斯很重要，华生想，至少曾经很重要，他不该莫名其妙地嫉妒，而且还介意卡特赖特小姐，这就更荒谬了。  
  
不过幸运地是，从第二天开始，他们又默契地和好了。起先，华生试着为他说过的话解释，但才提了一下，还没说完，福尔摩斯就打断了他。  
  
“你别提了。”侦探说，“就过去吧，就当什么都没发生过。”  
  
“好。”华生答应，然后不知怎么，他突然说，“我爱你。”  
  
福尔摩斯愣了一下，环视了四周发现没有别人，不知为何华生要说这个。“我知道。”侦探答道，点头，咬着嘴唇，在他反应过来以后，就更不好意思了。华生也笑了，他觉得说出这句表白的话，让自己的心头松了口气。  
  
+++  
  
于是他们又恢复了往常，但华生反而变得不合群起来，而以往他都比福尔摩斯更善于交际。卡特赖特来约他们骑马散步的时候，他在克制自己的厌烦。华生也搞不清这是因为什么，他有种想要把侦探关在家里的冲动，但他努力无视这样的想法，在与邻居保持着的频繁交际之中，他装作一切如正常一般。  
  
大约两周之后的一天，华生翻看报纸，看见在第一页显眼的位置报道了外交大臣霍尔德赫斯特勋爵辞职的消息。福尔摩斯瞄了一眼，说：“这下好，估计过一周就可以回去了。”华生的心情也变好起来。  
  
下午，他们又与卡特赖特一起骑马到林子里去，再散一会儿步，这次卡特赖特小姐也加入了。入夏以后，日渐升温，阳光也越来越刺眼，但是林子里就要比外面凉快很多。四个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，华生注意到今天的卡特赖特小姐似乎特别注意着福尔摩斯，好几次捕捉到她望向那边的眼神。  
  
很快，华生的疑虑似乎被证实了，卡特赖特小姐抱怨疲累，说想先回宅邸取上她的画具。但她又对福尔摩斯说：“西格森先生，你可以送我一趟吗？”  
  
“你今天非要扫兴。”卡特赖特对她说。  
  
“让一位淑女独自走一趟可不是绅士的行为。”卡特赖特小姐冲她哥哥说道。  
  
“女士说得对。”华生说，“我来送吧。”眼见卡特赖特小姐犹豫着看了一眼福尔摩斯，华生又强调了一遍：“我送您吧，小姐。”  
  
卡特赖特小姐才点头，还有点不情愿的样子，华生又注意到她还回头看了几次。回去的路上，华生忍不住说：“我送您是不是让您失望了？”  
  
“不，没有。”卡特赖特小姐答道。  
  
此时乌云悄悄在天空聚集，他们刚回到宅邸，就突然下起了暴雨。华生站在大客厅的窗前，看着豆子一样大的雨珠从空中摔下，噼里啪啦地碎在门前的台阶上，他让管家去准备茶和小点心来。通常暴雨持续不了多久，华生想到，于是他让卡特赖特小姐先在客厅里坐一会儿。  
  
然而卡特赖特小姐也望着窗外，说道：“不知道他们怎么样了。”  
  
华生有点不高兴地说：“没有什么好担心的。”  
  
与此同时，留在林子里的两人刚赶回卡特赖特家，因为那里距离卡特赖特家更近。他们中途不免淋了点雨，卡特赖特先生一到家就吩咐准备热茶和点心，打算休息一会儿等暴雨过去。福尔摩斯拍了拍身上的雨水，来到客厅，顺手拿起桌子上的报纸，翻了几页。卡特赖特正说着他下个月要去一趟牛津。福尔摩斯漫不经心地抬起头，正对上卡特赖特，他说：“哦，那我到时候不可能在这儿了。我估计过一周就要走了。”  
  
“什么？去哪儿？”卡特赖特问道。福尔摩斯觉得他稍微了激动些。  
  
“回伦敦去啊。”福尔摩斯说，“休假结束的意思。”  
  
“哦，那太可惜了。”卡特赖特似乎镇定下来，说，“不过正好我在伦敦也有落脚的地方，到时候也许能去拜访你。”福尔摩斯皱眉，这时卡特赖特拿来纸笔，问道：“到时候我去哪里拜访呢？”  
  
福尔摩斯接过纸笔，不禁觉得对方挨得太近了，甚至挡住了他写字需要的光亮。他趁机移到书桌旁，随便在纸上写了个地址。卡特赖特接过去，这时茶点送到了。在卡特赖特暂时离开客厅之际，福尔摩斯啧了一声，他踱着步，在书桌角落里，躺着几本书。也不知怎么的，他顺手翻开一本，似乎想随便翻着书页，排解心中的不耐烦。然而世界上的事情就是这样奇怪，书页之中夹着一张图片，起先福尔摩斯并不在意，以为是当做书签用了，但他鬼使神差地把图片翻过去，发现背面竟是一个半裸男子的照片。  
  
福尔摩斯注意到脚步声，马上把图片翻回去，合上书本，但一抬眼，发现卡特赖特回来了。  
  
“你在看什么？”卡特赖特问道，扬起眉毛，而且语气并不友好，看样子已经发现了。  
  
侦探耸了耸肩，装作什么都没注意到地说：“没什么，一本书罢了。”  
  
卡特赖特走过来，眼神越来越焦灼，好像在锁定猎物一样。福尔摩斯正要把书放下，卡特赖特也握住了他的手。侦探抬起头，他想抱怨卡特赖特离他太近了，近到能明显感觉温度上升，但当他想退后的时候，发现身后正好是一把椅子。他又想说什么，然而卡特赖特的眼神带着强烈的压迫性，他张了张嘴，又闭上了。  
  
+++  
  
雨还在噼里啪啦地下着，刚刚有转小的趋势，可阵势马上又变大了起来。卡特赖特小姐终于忍不住，说道：“我还是先回去吧。”  
  
华生向窗外张望，又看了看表，说：“还早，您可以再等等，您确定要冒着这么大的雨回家吗？”  
  
卡特赖特小姐也犹豫了，但华生能看得出来，她等得越来越焦急。正要问她的时候，一辆马车向宅子这边驶来，雨珠无情地拍打在车厢顶上，也折磨着披着雨衣的车夫。马车上下来的是福尔摩斯，这时候华生发现侦探竟然狼狈地湿透了，似乎淋了很久的雨。  
  
“我的天啊，你这是怎么了？”华生大声说道。  
  
管家已经赶过来，还拿来了毯子，华生立即把毯子给福尔摩斯裹上。卡特赖特小姐吃了一惊，捂着嘴。如果不是碍于客人，华生恨不得跟他一起上楼，但眼下医生只能让管家带福尔摩斯先上楼洗个热水澡，自己还得留在楼下看着客人。  
  
不过客人也没有逗留的意思，卡特赖特小姐望了一眼马车，说道：“那我先回去了，但愿西格森先生不会淋感冒。”  
  
华生依然看着楼上，说：“好的，我会照看他的。”  
  
半个小时以后，福尔摩斯洗完了热水澡，裹着睡袍，陷在沙发里。华生把热茶放在侦探触手可及的地方，在他旁边坐下来，拨着他潮湿的头发。医生问：“你发生什么了？”  
  
侦探说：“卡特赖特，他一直对我有意思，是那种欲望。”  
  
“什么？”华生掩饰不住自己的惊讶，眨着眼睛，刚刚拨过侦探头发的手停留在他的后颈。  
  
“我偶然发现的，在他家躲雨的时候，我发现他的一本书里夹着一张半裸男人的照片。他只得承认他对男性的倾向，还向我表白了。”侦探皱起眉头，说，“嗯……我们发生了一点不快，我拒绝了他，还坚持冒雨回来，他一开始阻拦我，不让我去叫马车，所以我淋了雨。”  
  
华生回想着。“我的天。”他闭上眼睛，又说，“所以……今天卡特赖特小姐一定知道了什么，怪不得她要你送她回来。而我不想让你和她独处……我真蠢，她回来之后还总是担心你们那儿的样子，我竟然还生气。”  
  
福尔摩斯却被他逗笑了，微笑着说：“你又吃醋。”  
  
“我搞错了对象。”华生叹了口气，说：“我应该注意到是他的，但是你记得吗？我们第一次邀请邻居吃饭的那天，卡特赖特自己就表达了对同性之爱的批判态度，一点侧影之心都没有，我就把他从这种事中排除了，完全没多想。”  
  
“你不该看一个人说什么，而应该他做什么。”福尔摩斯说，“何况你也应该发现了，他又不是什么真诚的人。”  
  
华生摇着头，说道：“我的错。”侦探往医生身上靠着，任由他伸手搂住自己。  
  
“刚才情形有点紧张，不过都过去了。”福尔摩斯说，“我本来也对他毫无好感。”医生伸手给他端了一杯茶。  
  
“要不是因为误会了卡特赖特小姐，让我心怀愧疚，不然我真的会去揍那家伙。”医生说，“哎，不过我自己也大意了。”  
  
“你不需要这样。”侦探狐疑地看着他，“为什么要责怪自己？”  
  
“因为我本该注意到的。”华生说道，“不仅仅因为卡特赖特那天晚宴上说的话，蒙蔽了我，还有一个原因，就是我总在遏制自己在方面的疑心。特别在连续几次因为特雷弗和卡特赖特小姐，跟你发生不快之后，我就觉得这样疑神疑鬼地很不好。”  
  
福尔摩斯说：“你总是怀疑这个怀疑那个，是因为缺乏信心吗？”  
  
“要我说，我们之中你才是缺乏信心的那个，歇洛克。”华生说道。  
  
侦探没有说话了，喝着他的茶。过了一会儿，他说：“你不要怪我信心不足，因为这段时间我发现……我们很不一样。”  
  
“我们是不一样的人，这很自然。”医生说。  
  
侦探的眼神看着前方，好像医生不在似的，继续说道：“你喜欢交朋友，但我宁愿独处；你和你哥哥关系融洽，而我从小生活在我哥哥的压力之下；你追求过很多女人，但我一直都知道自己对女人没有兴趣；你青少年的时候欺压同学，你还觉得那很有趣，而我相反，其实我那时候是被欺负的对象，所以我丝毫不认为那有什么好玩的……你看，我们太不一样了，那谁知道以后还会为了什么发生分歧呢？”  
  
华生听着他对自己过去的描述，看着他。“那又怎么样？”华生轻声说，“如果发生分歧了，就解释清楚，那不就好了吗？”  
  
“比如特雷弗，他对我来说，是第一个兼备朋友和情人身份的人。”侦探说，“你是第二个。但是……我们又如此不同，就像我和特雷弗一样，我不爱他了，因为我发现他不是我一开始想象的那种人，而同时我和他的友情也走到了尽头。”  
  
医生让侦探转过脸来，看着自己，说：“那你看看迈克罗夫特，他和你多像，但你们也相处得不好，不是吗？”  
  
“对，但是，”侦探想了想，说道，“因为我们的不同，所以我在乎的事情，你可能觉得丝毫不重要，我认为重要的事情，你甚至会觉得那很有趣。”  
  
“如果我了解你过去的一切，我知道的话，我肯定不会这么说。我很抱歉。”医生说。  
  
“你还记得在那列回去的火车上，你说过的话吗？你说就当我们试着去恋爱，如果失败的话，大不了退回到以前的样子。”侦探说。  
  
华生一听浑身僵直了。“我记得，你提这个做什么？”他警惕地问。  
  
“因为你首先是我的挚友，这一点无可否认，所以如果失败的话，我真的不知道如何退回到以前的样子，如何还做朋友。”福尔摩斯说，“也许……也许我会宁愿我们从没相识过。”  
  
华生抓紧了他，马上问道：“难道你现在后悔了吗？”  
  
侦探摇头，看向别处，避免与华生接触眼神，他说：“没有，但我担心。每次我们发生分歧的时候，担心这会损害我们的关系，这样我宁愿什么都没发生，因为其实，这没有退路。”  
  
“不会损害的。”医生说，“我之前只是还不足够了解你，但只要你告诉我了，我就会记得，我会记得你的一切，记得你喜欢什么，讨厌什么，我不会再让你不高兴，不快乐，而我只需要你相信这一点，就行了。”  
  
侦探抬起头看着医生，注视了一会儿，抿起嘴角，然后拥抱他。“我也爱你。”侦探静静地说。  
  
这句话对华生来说如此珍贵，他笑了起来，由衷地快乐。“你看，这就足够了。”医生说，“我很满足。嗯……所以你不恨我了，对吗？”  
  
福尔摩斯拉开了彼此，蹙眉问道：“当然不，我什么时候说恨你了？”  
  
华生让他们贴着额头，笑了，他早就知道福尔摩斯说的哪些是气话，哪些是认真的话，但对这句话，他只要有机会，就必须确认。“你说过，是我们第一次性关系之后说的。”华生说。  
  
侦探歪过脑袋，仔细回忆。“哦，我想起来了。但那时候我……我的确很生气。”他说，“虽然那时候我们之间有误解，但这还是不能避免一个事实，就是那次你确实做得不好。”他说到此处躲闪着医生的眼神。“我们第一次的体验，对我来说很不好，”侦探说，“我至今都记得当时所受的惊吓。”  
  
“可我以为，之后我做了弥补。”医生说。  
  
“不过那依旧是个遗憾。”侦探说。  
  
这时候华生微笑着，猝不及防地吻了他，他们分享了这个突如其来的深吻。分开彼此的时候，医生说：“从好的方面看，是不是就意味着我们有很多很多次机会继续弥补了呢？”  
  
“你这是花言巧语。”福尔摩斯被华生的话逗笑了。  
  
“你看，按照逻辑来讲，”华生说，“如果你觉得我们第一次的遗憾弥补上了，那么我们的关系就更完美，哪有失败可言？如果你觉得这个遗憾没有补上，那我们就得继续加油，继续弥补下去。你向来擅长逻辑，你觉得该选哪个呢？”  
  
侦探忍不住轻笑，摇着头，在医生的耳边说：“不，显然你更擅长这种下流事的逻辑。”  
  
医生把他搂入怀中，吻了吻他的眉角。“你可别感冒了，”医生说，“不然我只顾着照顾你，今天晚上可没有做下流事情的机会。”  
  
“我感觉好着呢。”侦探翻了个白眼，又说，“而且我记得上一次生病的时候，你反而很擅于乘人之危，完全没有这么正直。”  
  
“这话是你说的。”医生笑道，“那回家之前的这几天我们都不需要出门了，我觉得有必要好好巩固一下我们的新关系。”  
  
侦探不免感到一丝紧张，但随之又被兴奋感所包围。窗外的暴雨已经停了，阳光比之前的还要耀眼，不过他们已经不需要在意天气怎么样了。  
  
  
  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近因为一连串的各种事情搞得有点焦虑，终于把这完结了。


End file.
